Komichi no Tasogare
by Miko102
Summary: [Rewriting]Takes place seven years after the series. Rockman's gone, and the Darkloids are back along with a new mafia. A new Net Savior is tied to all the events and happenings... [Alternate Ending added]
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a complete rewrite!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE except Rei and Skye.EXE. They're my characters.

Summary: Seven years has passed since Rockman's deletion. Netto has been distant lately and a new NetSavior has come and joined up with the others and gains the ability to crossfuse; but he carries a lot of hidden secrets from his past. Now a new terrorist organization has arrived and is causing havoc. The new NetSavior happens to be the middle of the whole thing. What the heck is going on?

Chapter 1

"Another navi attack," Enzan grumbled. "This is the fifth attack for the past three days. What the hell is going on?" Seven years since Rockman's death and everything changed over the years. Everybody is in college right now each one taking different courses. Enzan's appearance changed over the years. He still wears a black shirt but instead of a jacket, he wore a vest over it with his family symbol just over his heart and instead of a green camouflage pants, he wore a plain green business pants. He sighed in frustration.

"Enzan-sama," Blues began from his PET. "We have an e-mail from Sci-labs. It appears they have news about the recruitment."

"So they finally found a replacement after seven years?" Enzan mused; he shut down the computer and got out of his seat. His thoughts of the past flashed in his mind.

"Tell them I'll be there in an hour," Enzan instructed.

"Hai, Enzan-sama." Blues responded obediently.

ooOOoo

"Ah… you're here," Hikari- hakase said, smiling brightly. Enzan smiled back and noticed a boy at least a year younger than him standing next to Hikari- hakase. He wore a simple black t-shirt, white jeans, white shoes and a simple black cap with a Ying-yang symbol on it. His dirty blonde hair fell down to his sharp, piercing sapphire blue eyes that observed the entire conversation between the scientist and the Vice President of IPC.

"This is Rei Soradanomi," Hikari-hakase introduced. "He's the new recruit Chief Kifune chose. Both he and Skye are the new recruit for the Special Forces." Enzan looked at Rei in disbelief. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Don't have a heart attack on me now," Rei responded. His voice was soft but it was also dull at the same time. "You _did_ receive a email about the new recruitment." Enzan blinked before recovering. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Sorry about that, I was caught by surprise that's all." He held out a hand out. "Ijuin, Enzan." Enzan introduced. Rei took Enzan's hand and shook it.

"Like Hikari-hakase said, my name is Soradanomi, Rei," Rei responded simply and uncaring. Enzan inwardly frowned.

"_Spirit of Lost Hope?"_ he wondered. _"Now who in their right of mind named their kid 'Hopeless?'"_

Both the young men eventually let go of their handshake as Hikari-hakase watch the two in silence. That is, until a voice piped from Rei's PET.

"What about me?" a female navi appear on Rei's shoulder. "I want to see Enzan-kun too, Rei!" Enzan was caught in a bigger surprise. It's rare to see a guy with a girl navi. Rei didn't seem to care as the female navi jumped over to Enzan's shoulder next to Blues and held up a hand. "Hi! I'm Skye.EXE. I'm Rei's navi and friends. I hope we can get along." Blues didn't know what to say to the energetic female. She's just too damn…happy. Eventually he took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Blues began. "I'm Blues. Enzan-sama's navi." Skye smiled brightly.

"Blues…what a nice name," she responded before breaking off the handshake and jumping back to Rei's shoulder.

"Well, it seems you four will get along just fine," he said with a smile. Rei looked up at the clock and turned to Hikari-hakase.

"May I be excused for the rest of the day," Rei asked. "I'm not completely done unpacking my items back at the apartment and I don't want to deal with the rest tomorrow."

Hikari-hakase nodded in response.

"Be sure to come back in two days so I can rerun one more test on you," Hikari said. Rei nodded.

"All right…till then, Hikari-hakase." Rei simply responded. Enzan frowned.

_The new comer didn't sound so enthusiastic about anything…_

Rei turned to Enzan. "See you around the next meeting…nice knowing you."

"I look forward to that as well," Enzan responded with a nod. Rei adjusted his cap before walking out of Hikari's office, leaving Hikari-hakase and Enzan alone. The younger man turn to Hikari with a questioning look. "Rei doesn't look like the kind of person who doesn't want the job at all."

"It wasn't my decision that recruited Rei in the first place," Hikari-hakase said bringing out information and statistics all records of Rei's testing. "But despite of everything, he was the perfect candidate as the twelfth and last user for Crossfusion."

"And a replacement for Netto and Rockman," Enzan said absently. He regretted that when he saw a pained face on the doctor's face.

"And a replacement for Netto," Hikari repeated.

ooOOoo

"Rei-kun!" Skye shouted from his PET. Rei took out his PET from his PET holder from his belt and looked at his best friend and navi Skye. Skye isn't your ordinary navi. She wore a simple white jumpsuit with black stripes going down her side and on her chest was a Ying-yang symbol, white gloves, white boots that goes up to her knees and a diamond embed on the sides of her ankle, she wore a simple helmet as well with Rei's symbol on both side of her helmet and her white hair falling down to her knees. The one remarkable thing about Rei's navi was that Skye's a seraphim navi; an angelic navi, too bad for Rei was that Skye has a mind filled with only games, fun and pranks. There are times when she's serious, only if she's NetBattling someone she doesn't like that is.

"What is Skye," Rei asked.

"You got E-mail from Enzan!" Skye informed. "He wanted to ask you if you want to join with him to meet up with other fellow NetSaviors from Special Forces. He's hosting it at the Italian Restaurant down at Densan City. He arranged a limo to pick you up at 7:30 pm sharp. Wear proper clothing as well."

"Tell him I won't be coming," Rei replied. "I'll be busy packing anyway."

"Aww…come on Rei," Skye said. "You know you want to. Besides, you need to get out more and make new friends. What's the wrong with having a little bit of fun?"

"Later on, a person would want more fun in the process and it's a waste of time going to a party," Rei countered.

"It would be nice to see the other NetSaviors at the same time," Skye pointed out. "It's just one night." Rei sighed seeming he has no choice. Skye will bug him all night about this.

"Fine," Rei replied. "Tell him his driver don't be late or I'll bail out on him." Skye smiled happily before sending Enzan the reply. Rei closed his eyes before he opened them again and made his way home to prepare himself for the dinner party. Hopefully, things will be fine.

Yet, at the same time, he didn't.

ooOOoo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you got me into this…" Rei grumbled. Skye giggled as they entered the restaurant. Rei wore a simple black and white tuxedo, last time he wore the darn thing was his High School Graduation. Well at least it didn't shrink over the summer.

"Hey, you agreed to it," Skye countered.

"Only because I know you would bug me to go all day long," Rei countered his navi. Skye just smiled innocently in return.

"Are you here as Enzan-sama guest?" said the waiter standing behind the counter. Rei merely nodded. She smiled as she gestured him to one of the private room. Rei was pretty amazed that some of the Special Forces NetSaviors were about his age.

"Hi there," said a red head brunette wearing a red dress. "You must be the new guy. My name is Sakurai, Meiru. It's a pleasure to meet you at last Rei."

"It's a pleasure to meet too Meiru-san." Rei said forcing a smile.

"You can plug your navi in the jack-in port, the navis are having a party in the restaurant's cyber homepage." Meiru informed, Rei nodded again with his smile not even faltering even once.

"Plug-in Skye.EXE! Transmission!" Rei cried. Skye materialize to the net and was amazed by the decorations in the homepage.

"Sugoi…" she whispered. She looked around till she saw a pink female navi waving at her.

"Hi there!" the pink navi said. "I'm Roll, Meiru-chan's navi." Skye smiled happily back.

"Mine's Skye, Rei-kun's navi," Skye replied. "It good you meet cha'"

"Wow," I never really expected a boy to have a female navi, its rare." Roll said. Skye scratched her left cheek, embarrassed.

"Well, it's wasn't Rei who programmed me, his father did," Skye said. "I've been by Rei's side for the last ten years of his life," she explained proudly.

"Wow, you and Rei are best friends for a very long time," Roll said. Skye nodded with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Roll looked at the screen with Rei and Meiru talking to one another. She then frowned.

"Your NetOp doesn't seem to be the talkative type," Roll said.

"I know." Skye responded simply. "Rei's a bit shy around girls he just met. Don't worry, Rei's no playboy just so you know." Roll laughed at Skye's cheery attitude. Skye on the other hand looked at the screen and noticed a boy about Rei's age standing in a corner with cold expression. "Hey Roll, who's that?" she asked pointing at young adult. Roll frowned.

"That's Netto Hikari," Skye gasped.

"You mean the best NetBattler there was in the world," Skye said. Roll nodded.

"Well he was till his navi was deleted, the poor guy hasn't been the same since then," Roll trailed off. Skye frowned.

"I pity the poor guy," Skye said looking at Netto. Subconsciously, she couldn't help but feel an ominous aura around him. She quickly shrugged it off when the cyber world and the real world began shaking.

"What the heck?" Rei mumbled. At the cue four projectiles appeared and formed a dome around them.

"A dimensional area!" Enzan shouted from across the room. In the cyber world viruses appeared.

"Man…I was hoping nothing would happen in the party," Skye whined and pouted as she summoned her main weapon: Mystic Staff. "Oh well…" She turned to Roll. "I wish you good luck now."

"Back at you Skye," Roll said before launching a hailstorm of hearts at the viruses. "Hearts Slash!"

ooOOoo

"Damn it!" Rei cursed as he tried to jack Skye out of the net. "Something is blocking our signal…all right, which one of you guys rigged the damn port!" he shouted in frustration. He could hear cries from the older policemen ordering others to figure out what was going as well. In the center of the room, data began to materialize in the middle, forming into a navi. It was long till it spoke.

"That would be me," replied a low voice as a navi materialize into the real world.

"Swordman!" Meiru cried. Rei observed the navi with anger in his eyes.

"What do you want Swordman?" Enzan demanded. Swordman brought out his sword and raised it at Rei. Rei looked at the sword with no fear in his eyes, instead, it held annoyance.

"_Not even my first day and already I'm the target. Somebody up there hates me…"_ Rei thought. _"God, these people need a friggin hobby."_

"Fine, I'll take you on," Rei said in a monotone voice and stood in place. Enzan called out from the crowd.

"Does that mean you have your Synchro chip and Skye back in your PET?" he asked.

"Nope," Rei responded with a smirk forming on his lips. "I'm their target, might as well have some fun playing a game of 'Dodge.' No offense Enzan-kun, your party is very boring for my taste."

They watch Rei talking off his jacket; place it on a nearby table and rolling up his sleeves before going to a fighting stance. Everybody resisted their urge on going over to Rei and whacking him at the back of his head. Swordman laughed.

"Do you think you can actually take me on? A HUMAN taking on a NAVI?" Swordman laughed. A dish went smacking on Swordman, answering the navi's question.

"Hope you like the appetizer!" Rei cried. He grabbed a plate with shrimp and soy sauce from the table and threw it at Swordman's face. Sauce and shrimps dribble down the navi's face. Now Swordman was mad.

"You shall pay for that, human!"

"We'll see about that." Rei smiled like an innocent child would smile. Yet, that smile seems cold at the same time.

ooOOoo

"Roll Arrow!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Ten thin tornados appeared and cleared out all viruses within range.

"Nice attack!" Roll commented. Skye grinned as she flew above them.

"Thanks! That took me a while to control the wind's movement and master that attack." Skye boasted with a grin. Roll and Blues had several anime sweat drops formed on the back of their head.

"_The new girl is insane…"_ Blues thought. Their attention focused back at the viruses. The viruses approached again, this time with more caution than last time.

"Viruses are a pain in the butt right now," Roll said. Skye and Blues brought up their weapons, waiting for the viruses to come within distance again before striking again. Skye looked away for a moment to view a screen of the real world to see Rei dodging sword jabs from the three-headed navi.

"Hang in there, Rei."

ooOOoo

Rei would be in a dandy mood…if Swordman's blade right on the shoulder didn't stab him. When blood rushed down his arm, this caused a huge chain reaction among older women in the party to scream…a rather high pitch scream.

God, can those scream can be annoying.

"Rei, are you all right!?" Meiru cried.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Rei called back, a jolt shot through his left arm, throbbing it with pain. Not really something anybody would love to feel. Swordman approached the injured Savior slowly.

"Is this what the new recruit in the force can do?" Swordman asked. "Truly a shame."

Rei would be offended at that comment if he was a navi himself but instead, he was busy looking at the circuit box behind the sword navi. A quick plan formed in his head and went to the closest table; this time he picked up glasses filled with champagne or water and tosses them at the navi. Again, this boosted Swordman's fury.

"I have it enough with you, human!" Swordman cried, swinging his sword wildly at Rei. Rei manage to duck in time for Swordman to strike the box with his blade. The navi's eyes widened in fear as Rei held up a glass filled with water before spilling it on box. At the cue, volts of electricity shocked Swordman before he logged out. Rei let out a small sigh of relief as the dimensional area disappeared.

"Rei!" Skye cried from her PET.

"Too bad the party's over and I didn't really get a chance to eat yet," Rei said holding on to his bleeding arm. He made his way through the debris and picked up his jacket that was lying on the ground, dirtied by his reckless throws to grab Swordman's attention. Skye scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah well we were busy with viruses back at the net," Skye said. "But right now, you should do something about that shoulder of yours." Rei nodded slightly before exiting the room.

"Rei?" Meiru called out to the new NetSavior but by then, he was already gone out the door and vanished within the crowd.

ooOOoo

In a dark room was a figure hidden in the Darkness with the flickering computer screen as the room's source of light. It wasn't long till Beastman and Swordman appeared on the computer's screen.

"The mission was unsuccessful I presume?" the figure said coldly.

"We're sorry, Yami-sama," Swordman began. "We didn't know the boy and his navi was resourceful to their surroundings."

"They're unpredictable," Beastman included. "We were unprepared."

"I knew you wouldn't win against the navi but a human was something I can excuse you from. You know what's going to happen next right?" The navis' eyes widen before the screen fizzled out. His scream could be heard throughout the building before a monotone voice stated that the navis were deleted. The leaned back on his chair looking up the ceiling.

"_Why does your fighting style seem familiar Rei?"_ the figure thought.

OoOOoo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, Rei!" Skye shouted from her PET. Rei groaned as he got up into a sitting position and rubbed his sore shoulder. Two days have passed since the incident and his arm is still sore. Worse, he has his first music class in less than an hour.

"Ohayo Skye," Rei muttered bitterly. How he hate the mornings. The light is always too bright for him to bear.

"Come on Rei," Skye said happily. "It's a whole new day for us!"

"Good night," Rei said, falling back to sleep. Skye face-faulted.

"REI! WAKE UP!" Skye shouted, effectively waking and everybody on the apartment floor; everybody shouted obscenities at their newcomer from their room.

"Thanks a lot Skye," Rei grumble as he got up and change his pajamas and into his regular clothing.

"You got mail from Meiru-chan!" Skye called. "She wants to know if you want to join her and the others to have breakfast." Rei grabbed his backpack and PET and head out the door.

"I'm not hungry," Rei responded. "Tell her I have something more important to do." Skye frowned.

"Please," Skye begged. "You have something in your stomach to go through the day."

"I'll buy a Pop Tart along the way," Rei responded while picking up his books and bag from his desk.

"Your going to get fat like that," Skye said pointing out the obvious.

"I'm not fat am I?" Rei countered exiting the building and making his way across the school campus. Why did he have to choose a class that's across the darn school? It took him fifteen minutes to get to his class- only to groan and see a familiar face in there.

"Rei?" Meiru called. "Your taking this class as well?" Rei shook his head in response. "I didn't know you take piano."

"Well, I like music," Rei replied taking a seat nearest to the piano from the door. "So how long have you been taking piano?" he asked.

"Ever since I was a child…around five," Meiru responded. "How about you?"

"Sometime during my second semester in high school," Rei responded. "That was after my transfer from Sharro to Netopia."

"Did something happen?" Meiru asked. She was curious about the young man.

"My guardian had to transfer that's all," Rei responded. "Happens often."

"_That explains Rei's cold attitude,"_ Meiru thought. The bell rang and the teacher stepped in and everybody scramble to a piano.

"We have a meeting today back at HQ," Meiru whisper to Rei. "Be there at three p.m. sharp or we'll start without you." Rei nodded before Meiru sat down on the back of the classroom.

"Good morning class," the teacher began. "Welcome to the first semester of this college course. I'm Takashi, Izumo and today I'll be testing you on how well you play. Now go to the back of the room and pick out a song you feel comfortable playing. Everybody grumbled as they went to the back and began looking. It took Rei less than a minute to search for one and sit back down again. Everyone else took at least three minutes to prologue their impending doom. The teacher checked the list before calling out each of their names. There would be at least one player making a mistake or so. Even Meiru made a mistake on "Ballade For Adeline"

"Soradanomi, Rei." Izumo-sensei called out. "What song will you be playing for us?"

"Clandine," Rei replied flatly.

"You may proceed," Izumo said. Rei did as told; many of the students looked at him with awe and jealously as he played beautifully. Meiru looked at Rei in awe.

"The song feels so clam and free," Roll commented at the tranquil sound.

Everybody listened to the song as if they were in a trance until they heard the song come to an abrupt stop. Everybody turn to the young pianist to see him clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Are you all right?" Izumo asked. Rei nodded in response.

"Sorry about that," Rei apologized. "There was an accident yesterday and I wasn't to…careful." He didn't bother looking up to Meiru to see the look on her face.

"Oh I don't mind about that," Izumo said. "Perfectly understandable." The bell rang and the students got up, packing up ready to leave. "All right, class!" Izumo cried. "I want you to bring a method book on your next class and don't forget them!"

ooOOoo

"Okay, meeting is now in session," Hikari-Hakase said. "As you all remember the incident in the restaurant and Rei's little fight with Swordman," Rei had a blank look on his face. "How is your arm anyways?"

"It's…fine," Rei replied. "It's stitched and it's healing…slowly but it's healing perfectly fine."

"That was a great fight yesterday," Dingo commented. "You really gave Swordman a shocking lesson."

"Thank you," Rei responded. The gratitude in his voice was empty and hallow. "I had a great teacher who taught me all kind of tactics and strategies when I was fourteen. He's gone now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Meiru said.

"Don't be," Rei responded. "Why should you be sorry if you don't know who he is? My advice: Don't be sorry for a person you don't know at all. It's tiring hearing that all the time."

Hikari-Hakase blinked before coughing loudly, gaining everybody's attention.

"Anyways, we got evidence that a new criminal terrorist is at large," he said.

"Great…" Enzan muttered. "What do they call themselves now?"

"Neo Dark Nebula," Hikari-Hakase replied. Rei snorted.

"Lame name…" he muttered to himself and looked around the room just to see Netto at the doorway. Both had a mini staring contest before Rei finally looked away.

"Neo Nebula has been behind the attacks and that's not all…" he opened up a hologram screen showing flying across the sky. "Recognize this comet?"

"That's-"

"Duo's comet," Rei finish Meiru's outburst. "What is it doing back here now?"

"Maybe it's here to judge us again?" Medi piped from Jasmine's PET.

"After seven years…it's back," Enzan murmur in shock.

"Duo said he'd never come back!" Nenji shouted.

"Be he also said he'll be back someday as well," Enzan added. "He did warn us he'd judge us again."

"Judgment all over again…" Yuriko said with her arms folded to her chest.

ooOOoo

Rei sighed as he grabbed the Diet Coke and hotdog he ordered from the Hotdog stand.

"Well, Duo's appearance was a bit unexpected." Skye said for the first time since the meeting. Rei nodded in response before taking a bite from his food.

"I thought he would come back in another few years…" Rei murmur. "Do you think he's wants to test out a world where Rockman doesn't exist?"

"Maybe…" Skye said. Rei looked up to a familiar comet that once appeared seven years ago.

"Well…" Rei began. "Let's see how far the limit can he push us all." He took a sip of his drink. "Our main concern is will we make it? Or will we fall into oblivion."

ooOOoo

"So Duo's back," Yami said from the darkness. "Rockman isn't here to save the day, who will?" He began punching codes to the computer. "I think it's time to bring back some familiar enemies to the NetSaviors." Data began to materialize on the screen forming Burnerman, Sparkman and Starman.

"Yami-sama, what is it that you want?" Burnerman asked bowing to the human in front of him along with Sparkman and Starman. Yami grinned.

"I want you three to get the Battlechip Gate from the NetSaviors HQ safe," Yami ordered. "And here's something that'll help you along the way." Dark Chips from in front the reborn Darkloids. They grinned evilly before taking their respective chips.

"We won't fail," Sparkman said before logging out. Burnerman logged out with saying a word

"You can count on us!" Starman said, grinning before following the others. By the time their gone the computer flicker again revealing crimson eyes.

"Shall I follow them?" said a sinister voice.

"Please do whatever you want. If they fail, destroy them," Yami said sternly. The crimson eyes narrowed.

"As you wish Yami-sama," the voice said playfully before the screen closed. Yami smirked in the darkness.

"Let the games begin Duo. We'll be ready."

ooOOoo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Finally class is over," Rei muttered in an annoyed tone as he lies down on his bed. "I swear, Kashi-sensei is an idiot. I was about to fall asleep during class."

"Well at least you didn't," Skye said from the computer. "You could of made a fool of yourself." Rei stared blankly up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"What sucks the most is I have Netto in the same class too," Rei grumble. "Fate just love to screw with us…"

"Those are just complications of life," Skye replied. "You'll get the hang of it."

"At least none of them have art with me," Rei said with a hint of relief. "If I have anyone from HQ, I'll commit suicide."

"Well you shouldn't say that," Skye said pouting like a kid. "You'll jinx yourself." Rei got out of bed, grab his backpack and took out a pencil and sketchbook. He flipped to a blank page and began drawing. It wasn't long for him to form a picture on the sheet.

A young child, smiling back at Rei…laughing… 

"I'm not going to die, Skye," Rei whispered. "I won't give up on living just yet. What kind of friend I would be if I abandon you?"

"A lousy one," Skye replied.

"That's why I'm going to keep living. Your going to nag me till I'm an old coot so what's the difference if I'm in the afterlife?" The two of them were silent for a moment till Rei's PET beeped.

"Rei, you got video mail from Manabe-san!" Rei sigh as he closed his sketchbook and grabbed his PET.

"What is it Manabe-san?" Rei asked.

"There's an attack at the HQ's safe," Manabe informed. "We need all current Net Saviors that are off duty and your one of them. Report to HQ immediately and prepare to crossfuse with Skye."

"Yes madam," Rei replied in a stern voice before the transmission was closed. He grabbed his pair of skates that he left lying on the corner and headed outside, skating at full speed to HQ.

"Guess the others are going to see us in actions," Skye said with excitement. "Betcha they'll be shock later on."

"I highly doubt that," Rei replied, dodging people along the way. He got a glare or two as he accidentally bumps into a person or two. "You're an angelic navi type and everyone knows that they're rare to see because of their complicated design. Hikari-hakase tested me a week ago. I won't be shock if they know I could fly during crossfusion. Hikari-hakase might have told them about it." Skye pouted.

"Darn…" she mutters. Rei chuckle at his navi's antics and saw a dome surrounding HQ. He immediately stopped as he saw a huge crowd surrounding it. He could already see R Blues an R Roll already in there fighting some viruses.

"How do I get in there now?" he examine the area until he saw a building about ten stories higher than HQ. "Skye, didn't Hikari-Hakase to enter the dome from the outside, you need a lot of speed."

"Yeah…" Skye said with uncertainty, not sure where's Rei going on with this. Rei grinned before he made his way to the building.

"Hey wait!" cried the secretary from the desktop.

"Net Savior work!" Rei shouted. "Sorry!" It didn't take him that long to find the stairs. He grimed looking up.

"That's a lot of stairs," Skye commented. Rei sighed before he began running up the stairs.

"I'll be dead tired after this," Rei mutter as he ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, keep moving, Blondie," Skye said. "We got a job to do." Rei grumble.

ooOOoo

"Rush Hole!" R Roll shouted as her hand touch the floor and a hole appeared under the viruses. Mettuar Viruses disappeared as they fell.

"Sonic Boom!" R Blues shouted as he launched an energy wave at the Shrimpy Viruses. It wasn't long till the fallen viruses were replaced with more viruses.

"These suckers just won't quit," R Blues grumble in frustration.

"Whoever is doing this is a pro at hacking that's for sure," Enzan said, raising his sword up in defense.

"Enzan-sama!" Blues shouted. "Look up!" Both R Blues and R Roll looked up to see Rei up in the building next to HQ.

"Oh my-"

ooOOoo

"This is it," Rei said. "Ready Skye?" Skye nodded vigorously. Rei ran to the far side of the building, slotted some Battlechips to his PET before skating with every ounce of speed he could muster before he jumped off.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-in!" Rei shouted, slamming his Synchro chip in.

"Crossfusion!" Skye and Rei shouted as they went through the dome thus, completing the fusion.

Rei's sleeves wrapped around his arms as black and white gloves formed over his hands. Spikes shot up from the elbows as Skye's icon appeared on the back of each hand and diamonds were embedded just under his elbows. His pants wrapped themselves around his legs as the boots appeared and clamped into place. Cuffs formed around the tops and spikes shot up to his knees with diamonds appearing right at their bases. Rei's tighten itself up as Skye's icon appeared on his chest and transformed his clothes into a white bodysuit while white wings formed behind his back. A white helmet with Skye's icon appeared over both of Rei's ears and the rest of the helmet formed in between them. He turned around and his hair instantly grew down to his knees before he summoned his Mystic Staff.

. "Is that really you Rei?" R Roll cried. Rei merely nodded in response as he landed down between the two Net Saviors.

"Sonic Wave!" R Skye shouted launching his wind attack at the viruses. "Manabe said the safe is being attacked, why aren't you guys over there!"

"Dingo and Nenji have that cover," R Roll informed, it wasn't long till two certain Net Saviors landed behind Rei.

"And I presume the safe isn't safe anymore," Skye said nervously, looking at Dingo and Nenji. Rei sighed before he used his wings to fly up to the see some navis on the tenth floor. It didn't take him that long to recognize them.

"Hey Sparkman, Starman, and Rabid Cupcake! Stop where you are!" It was Burnerman to turn around with a pissed look on his face first.

"What did you call me!?" he demanded.

"The name does suit you well," R Skye replied back with a smug look.

"Who the hell are you?" Sparkman growled. Rei's eyes flashed another color of green before it returned to normal again.

"Hmm…should I even tell you?" R Skye said thoughtfully. "Nah…all you need to know is that you're committing a crime and you're under arrest."

"We like to see you try!" Starman shouted before a black portal open up behind him. "Star Arrow!" A huge shower of stars appeared before Rei.

"Damn!" R Skye shouted as he dodged the incoming stars with cat like grace.

"_We'll be seeing stars later on if we get hit,"_ Skye said.

"Then let's not get hit at all," Rei responded. "Shot Gun, Slot-in!" Rei shouted. A hand held gun appeared in Rei's hand. He immediately took aim and fired at the incoming stars.

"Burning Jet!" Burnerman cried, trying to ram R Skye off the air. Too bad he forgot R Skye has the upper advantage in the air.

"Battlechip! Golden fist!" R Skye shouted as his right arm formed into a golden gauntlet fist and punched Burnerman full force behind his back, causing the overgrown red cupcake fall down.

"Enzan!" Rei shouted. Immediately, Enzan jumped up into the air and sliced Burnerman in half.

BURNERMAN DELETED

R Blues grabbed a hold of the ledge before swinging and enter the tenth floor.

"Sparkman and Starman are back too?" he said in disbelief. R Skye landed next to R Blues with his weapon in defense.

"Grr…" Starman growled. "Don't think it's over yet! Dark chip!" A dark chip appeared floating above the revived navis and covered them with a purple aura. R Blues looked at Starman in shock.

"I thought all of them were destroyed!" Enzan shouted.

"I guess we'll have to report this to the others later on…" R Skye said dodging Starman's meteor shower.

"News said Dark Chips have the ability to engulf any navi to the darkness right?" R Skye asked twirling his staff slightly with one hand. R Blues nodded. "Why don't we give them some light?" He grinned. "Holy!" His staff glowed bright causing the Darkloids to cover their eyes and screamed in pain as the light burned them. "Enzan hurry!"

"Hold your horses!" R Blues cried back as he ran up and sliced Sparkman and Starman in half.

STARMAN AND SPARKMAN DELETED

The light on R Skye's staff dimmed before he stared at the place where the navis once stood.

"Just what were they after anyways?" he mutter emotionlessly.

"Who knows?" Enzan replied checking the safe. "Nothing seems to be taken."

"Yet anyways," said a sly voice. Two purple plasma beams hit square behind R Blues and R Skye's back. Both fell to their knees in pain. R Skye turned to where the beams were shot. Enzan paled, realizing who the attacker is.

"Dark Rockman!?" Enzan shouted. "I thought you were deleted by Slur!" Dark Rockman grinned at the injured Net Saviors.

"Well you thought wrong Ijuin, Enzan." Dark Rockman replied before looking at the seraphim navi. "You must be the new Net Savior everyone's been talking about. Tell me, how did you defeat Swordman as a pathetic human?" He walked up and pulled R Skye by the hair.

"Simple logic that metal conducts electricity," R Skye explained. "You shouldn't be blinded conflicting emotions or you'll get a shock of your life." His eyes sparked with amusement. "Anger is something you dark navis are easily to react to, ne?" Dark Rockman glared at R Skye be smirking at the new NetSavior. He leaned closer to the young man's ear.

"I know who you are…Rei," Dark Rockman whisper. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, orphan." R Skye grinned darkly.

"That doesn't scare me one bit, Dark Rockman," he whispers back. Dark Rockman frowned before slamming the human's head on the nearest desk, sending Rei into darkness.

ooOOoo

"Nugh…" Rei moaned as he opened his eyes. He was startled to find himself in Sci-labs' examination room. Rei tried to get up but fell back in pain from the sudden jolt in his chest.

"Take it easy Rei," he heard Skye next to him. "Dark Rockman got you bad on the chest and head." Rei had a scowl on his face before lying back down.

"By any chance, Hikari-hakase examined me?" Re asked. Skye shook her head.

"Nope," she replied.

"Thank god…" Rei replied closing his eyes, at least the pain in his head receded. He opened his eyes again before getting up again, this time it wasn't as painful as the last time. Skye frowned.

"Sheesh you've been out for five hours and already you got out of bed," Skye complained. Rei ignored her and changed out of his hospital cloths. It always brings him back painful memories.

"_Where's my brother?!"_

_A young boy fell to his knees and hot flowing tears trailed down his face. Doctors were trying their best to calm him._

"_All my fault…"_

Rei shudder at the thought. He grabbed his PET and made his way to the door. "Let's-" He paused when he opened the door, revealing Hikari-Hakase outside with his laptop at hand. "…"

"_Not my day…"_ he thought.

"Rei? You should be in bed!" Hikari-Hakase exclaimed. Rei grumbled before heading back to his hospital bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed considering the damage you took from Dark Rockman."

"I'm fine," Rei mutter. "The damage was nothing."

"You got hit on the chest," Hikari- Hakase said plainly.

"So," Rei replied as if it was nothing at all.

"You should be out for at least several hours longer," Hikari-Hakase stated.

"I've had worse chest pains than before," Rei responded. "This…is no different than the others…I'm leaving here and that's final."

"Wait!" Hikari-hakase said, stopping Rei. "Enzan told me you acted weird during the battle with Dark Rockman. What happened?" Rei looked at the scientist with a blank façade.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said. "Please leave me alone." Without another word, Rei walked out of the room. Hikari-hakase sighed as he sat down at the chair next to the bed and opened his laptop. On his screen were brainwave patterns spiking up and down.

"Hmm…all the readings are off…" he mutter. "What are you, Rei?"

ooOOoo

In the dark room a mini dimensional turned on and D. Rockman appeared in the middle of the room with the Battle Chip Gate secured under his arm.

"I got what you ask for Yami," D. Rockman said, placing the machine down on the floor. "Rabid Cupcake, Starman and Sparkman were deleted by Enzan and Rei." Yami growled in frustration.

"Figures they would screw up…" he said. "That doesn't matter anymore; it won't be long…" he said. Dark Rockman grinned.

"Good…" he mutters before logging out of the real world and entering the cyber world again. _"It won't be long…"_

ooOOoo

In another dark room, a figure opened its eyes revealing emerald innocent green. He gritted in pain as it tried to fight to for consciousness. His head felt like it was literally going to split in two and it was getting worse by the passing second. He was dimly aware of his surrounding as well. The light felt so far from his grasp and there's nothing he can do.

"He-help me…Netto…" he whisper before everything fade to black.

"_Don't leave me in the dark…"_

ooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rei sighed as he massaged his stiffen neck. Searching for data about Dark Rockman is really bad for one's health. The same thing goes for not blinking for three hours straight. He turned to the clock on the wall: 11:30 pm.

"That late?" he mused before looking up the ceiling, leaning on his chair. 'It's a good thing it's the weekend tomorrow…" he whisper. He closed his eyes with a relaxed look on his face. "Maybe I could find some info about Dark Rockman tomorrow…" he said in a soft whisper before falling into a deep slumber.

ooOOoo

_(Dream)_

_Later on that night, Rei entered Sci-labs main control room. He looked around to check if anyone in sight before heading towards Hikari-hakase's computer. He turned on the screen and there asked for the username and password. Rei smiled at this._

"_Too easy…" he whisper as he began to typed._

_Username: Y. Hikari_

_Password: _

…_Welcome Yuuichiro Hikari…_

_Rei smiled as he began searching the files till he found a file that clearly says Dark Rockman._

"_I swear Hikari…you can be lazy sometimes," Rei said as he emailed himself Dark Rockman's file to his PET. "Then again, I guess it's the Hikari's genes to be lazy and forgetful sometimes eh?" He softly chuckled as he deleted all evidence he was there before turning the computer off._

"_Mission complete," Rei said before he left the room._

ooOOoo

Rei groaned in the sunlight from the window hit his face. He rubbed his eyes and thought about his dream. Why the hell did you dreamt that he sneaked into Sci-labs and how the hell did he know about Hikari-hakase's password? He got out of bed and head toward the bathroom to take a shower and froze halfway. He turned around and looked at his chair…then to his bed…then again at his chair. Didn't he fell asleep on the chair?

"What the hell?" he said aloud. Skye appeared on the screen with a tired look on her face.

"Morning Rei," she said. "Good day." She switched to Stand By mode before Rei could even say anything to her. Rei shook his head.

"Why do I even bother?" he said, shaking his head and entering the shower. "History is already doomed to repeat itself again just like last time…"

ooOOoo

Rei entered Sci-labs only to see every scientist working on their computers typing furiously at something. He had a bad feeling something is going to happen soon. It wasn't long he reached the conference room. No body was even there.

"_Did it have something to do with my dream?"_ He thought. He was lost in his thought that he didn't notice Enzan and Laika entering the room.

"Rei?" Enzan said. Rei turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Rei asked with an annoyed tone.

"Aren't you supposed to back at the hospital?" Laika asked.

"I left," Rei replied before making his out of the room. "Later." Before he reached the door, everything around them began to rumble and the sirens blared.

"ATTACK AT THE SCI-LABS MAINFRAME! ALL NAVIS ARE TO DEFEND THE MAIN PROGRAM!"

"An attack already?" he said. Laika and Enzan took out theirs too.

"Plug in, Skye.EXE! Transmission!"

"Plug in, Blues! Transmission!"

"Plug in, Searchman! Transmission!"

The three navis materialize in to the net and was shocked at the scene. Viruses were everywhere. Skye's expression was priceless.

"Sugoi!" she said. Rei frowned.

"Just attack Skye…" he said. Skye launched her first attack.

"Sonic Wave!" Skye shouted.

"Sonic Boom!" Blues shouted.

"Scope Gun!" Searchman cried, firing his scope gun. Unknown to them, Dark Rockman was watching from afar.

"This should be an interesting show," he said.

"Use this Skye," Rei said slotting in a battle chip. "Azure's aid."

"Please help…" Skye said as a dark aura surrounded her. Blues and Searchman stopped and stared.

"A Dark Aura!?!" Enzan shouted and looked Rei. He had a calm look on his face. The aura eventually separated itself from Skye and formed itself into a darker version of Skye. Black instead of white like Skye.

"A dark angel…"Laika whisper. Both Skye and Azure raised their weapons together.

"Twilight blast!" they shouted as a huge energy wave showered down the viruses, deleting almost everything. The viruses started at the two angels. Azure smirked and they ran away. Skye let out a cheerful laugh as she hugged her other self. Azure, looked at her and smiled before she faded back into Skye. Blues and Searchman looked at Skye with a dumbfounded expression. In the real world, Rei is experiencing the same treatment from Enzan and Laika.

"Bye?" Skye said before logging out. Rei eventually got annoyed and walked away again. The other two Net Saviors were silent before Laika was the first to regain his voice.

"What should we do now?"

ooOOoo

Rei hissed in pain as he felt another headache coming up. Thank god he made it to a nearby alley, Skye helplessly as her NetOp suffers.

"Damn…" he cursed. "Why do you come out at the worst times?" he said to himself. Slowly the pain receded and it disappeared. Rei slid down to the ground and sighed.

"Duo is taking the test seriously, isn't he?" Skye asked. Rei nodded. "Wanna head back home?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Rei replied getting up. "We should…"

"How about heading towards the cemetery?" Skye suggested. Rei paused for a moment.

"Hmm…sure," he replied. "I haven't visited their graves for several years already. It would be nice…to see them again."

"Yeah…" Skye replied.

"I want to see his grave too…" Rei said. "I've always wondered where it would be."

"Then let's go!" Skye said, a bit agitated. Rei looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Fine," Rei said. "Just keep your cyber boots on." He softly chuckled, Skye pouted slightly in the PET and said nothing. Rei entered a taxi, unknown to him Netto was watching from a distance.

"…"

ooOOoo

Rei exited the flower shop and made his way uphill to the three graves. Rei stopped and stood in front of the graves.

"Hey…" he began. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He placed a bouquet of flowers for the three.

_Trey Soradanomi._

_Brilliant Scientist, Caring Father_

_2080-2119_

_Yuki Soradanomi_

_Kind Heart; Loving Mother_

_2082-2119_

_Hoshizora Soradanomi_

_Carefree and Adventurous Brother_

_2108-2119_

"I don't really know how to begin this…" Rei said. "So how's life in the afterlife? I hope you guys are fine over there. I'm sorry I haven't visited you three for a while. Things were…complicated over the years. Skye's okay just so you know…papa…"

"And still watching over him!" Skye said from her PET. Rei smiled sadly.

"She's still the same as ever, she even tried to blackmail me several times to talk to others," he let out a soft laugh. "I don't want to be attached to others. It doesn't seem all right, not without you guys. I really miss you all." He trailed off. "I'm a Net Savior now, I hope you guys are proud. Skye and I can perform Crossfusion. I can become a navi now. It's cool and weird at the same time. I bet your jealous Shi," he looked at his brother's grave. I really miss you guys…" He became silent for a while before getting up. "I should leave before I lost my emotions again…" The ground began to rumble. "What the-" Mini Dimensional Area generators appeared and surrounded the cemetery. "Oh hell…" Rei mumble as Dark Rockman appeared.

"So the new guy does have a weakness after all," Dark Rockman said. Rei stay silent.

"What do you want?" Rei demanded. Dark Rockman chuckled.

"Your navi," he replied. "She showed promising Dark Energy."

"Forget it," Rei responded. "Besides, Skye and Azure won't harm each other, they're balance Light and Dark. You won't make them harm each other. Azure isn't evil."

"Yeah!" Skye said from the PET. Dark Rockman looked at the two with amusement before disappearing. Rei went from standing position to alert. Dark Rockman appeared behind Rei again and kicked him away. Rei flew from him like a ragged doll and rammed painfully near a grave. The young man gritted in pain as he got back up.

"Synchro Chip! Slot-in!" Rei cried slotting in his Synchro chip.

"**Crossfusion!"** Rei and Skye shouted as they merged as one again. Dark Rockman looked at them with amusement.

"You actually think you can defeat me?" he said. R Skye lowered and stood in a fighting stance.

"By using the right strategy, then yes," R Skye responded, charging at the enemy.

"Dark Sword!" Dark Rockman cried, summoning his purple blade. Under the mouthguard, Rei smirked.

"_Perfect…"_ he thought.

"Twilight Blade," he called out. A perfect steel blade with a golden handle appeared to his hand and sliced Dark Rockman's blade as if he was cutting cheese.

"What?" Dark Rockman cried. R Skye body tackled him down.

"Light and Dark can be balanced, thus creates a twilight," R Skye said. "You and Rockman are the same person once right?"

"I'm not a goody-goody like him," Dark Rockman growled. R Skye raised his blade.

"I know that," Rei responded. "You tried to absorb Duo's power years ago and failed."

"How did you know about that?" Dark Rockman growled.

"In a way, I was there at the same time," Rei smirked. Dark Rockman was confused at Rei's statement but brushed it off. "Tell your master, Yami, I'll be waiting in the final match." Dark Rockman smirked.

"Do you think I would owe you if you let me go?" he sneered. Rei dropped his sword.

"I don't care," Rei replied. "As long as you're alive. The deeper this story becomes and the longer Duo's here…" He gave Dark Rockman a smile that gave the dark navi a sense of déjà vu. "He'll come back." Dark Rockman gave him a weird look before he logged out. The dimensional area faded and Rei eventually crossed out of fusion. He held onto his left ribcage that was injured thanks to Dark Rockman's blow but he continued nonetheless.

"Time to go…" Rei said.

"Why did you want Dark Rockman to go?" Skye asked. Rei paused for a moment.

"Honestly, it was because _he_ told me to."

ooOOoo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Papa…Where am I?" Rei said looking around there were tiles all around him. "What is this place?" He began to panic slightly._

"_It's good to see you finally awake," his dad said._

"_But I thought I was at the hospital…" Rei panicked. "I remember my heart hurting a lot…I closed my eyes for a moment and…and…" Rei trailed. "What happened to me papa?" He looked up to his father. He looked at his son with sadness in his eyes._

"I'm afraid…you're already dead…" 

Rei snapped out of his daze when Izumo-sensei threw an eraser at him.

"Yes?" Rei asked.

"Explain yourself for daydreaming in the middle of the class," Several students giggled.

"I have no excuse really," Rei replied. Meiru frowned.

"It's weird for Rei to be out of it," Roll said. Meiru nodded.

"Go outside and stand till the bell rings, I want to talk to you after class," Rei nodded before heading out. Meiru caught a glimpse on Rei's face: pain. He was in pain.

"What the heck?" Meiru whisper before Rei closed the door and Izumo continued his lesson.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rei…" Roll murmur. Meiru nodded. Despite of Rei's attitude, he is really a nice guy despite of everything.

Maybe he was lost…

ooOOoo

'Wow…" Skye said in awe. "You actually dazed off."

"It wasn't done intentionally," Rei responded.

"Uh-huh," Skye said. "How can you not intentionally daydream in the middle of the class?"

"I couldn't help it," Rei said as he exited the building. "Class won't end for another half an hour. I could just buy a mocha and wait for the time being."

"Hey!" cried a voice. Rei turned to see Enzan coming towards him. Rei had an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't you have a class right now?" Rei asked.

"Head to Sci-labs now," Enzan ordered. "Hikari-hakase wants to see you."

"What for?" Rei asked.

"Minor testing," Enzan replied.

"…Tell Hikari-hakase I don't want to." Rei informed, walking away from Enzan. The older boy was about to protest but his body froze. Rei look back with cruel, cold eyes that was literally telling Enzan to back off and turning back, walking away. It seemed like an eternity until Rei was gone from plain sight and Enzan was finally able to move again.

ooOOoo

Rei sighed as he took a sip of his ice-blended mocha and looked at the clock. 3:45 pm. Great, he only has fifteen minutes to make it back to class. Not that he cares. He can make it back in three if he runs. He thought about the daydream he had a moment ago. Skye watch Rei with concern in her eyes.

"Rei," She said. Rei looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"How is he doing so far?" she asked. Rei paused for a moment.

"I guess you can say he's restless but other than that, he's okay," Rei responded.

"Oh…then was he the one who downloaded Dark Rockman's data on the PET?" Skye asked. Rei looked at her confused.

"What?" he said looking at his PET. In his Inbox, there were files of Dark Rockman. "How the-" he was cut off when he felt an instant pain flashing through his mind. "AH!"

"Rei?" Skye asked. The pain stopped and Rei turned back to the PET. For a moment, he seemed different.

"I'm fine Skye," Rei said as he got up. "We should head back now or else we'll get in major trouble form Izumo-sensei." Skye nodded.

"Then hurry up and run back!" she said. Rei gave Skye a small smile before leaving Starbucks and made a mad dash back to class. Unknown to him, a figure was watching him from the shadows.

"…"

ooOOoo

"Yes, Izumo-sensei?" Rei said. It was a miracle he made it back to class with ten seconds to spare. Izumo-sensei examined papers with Rei's info.

" I've been going through your files about your earlier musical life and stumble on some interesting info: you never played the piano until the last semester of your high school year and played like a pro." Rei stood there.

"Yes, so is there a problem?" Rei asked.

"I want to know why did you lie to your fellow peers," Izumo-sensei said.

"It was to lie or face a group of angry pianists," Rei responded grimly. "Wouldn't you lie as well?"

"Umm…well yes," Izumo-sensei replied, blushing. Rei made his way to the exit.

"Well I guess I'm no longer needed then," he said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. "That was certainly a waste of time…" he mutter as he exit the building and made his way back to his dorm. It wasn't long till he felt someone grabbing him from behind and into a nearby alley. "What the hell!" Rei cried as he struggled. He could make out there were three men doing this and two were pinning him down. "Let go!"

"Rei!" Skye shouted. The third thug took Rei's PET and turned it off.

"Hey!" Rei cried as he struggles to break free. "Let go of her! Give me back my PET!" The third thug ignored her and brought a needle out. He immediately injected it onto Rei's neck. The first and second thug let go. Rei got up and his vision blurred.

"Shit…tranquilizers…." he cursed before fell back to the ground out cold. The third and second dragged Rei's body to the van while the first one contacted someone on the phone.

"Yes?" said a voice from the receiver.

"Yami-sama," the thug said. "We've captured the boy as you wanted." Yami chuckle.

"Good," Yami said. "Bring him to the warehouse and lock him up," Yami ordered. "Make sure he doesn't escape at all cost-even if you have to shoot him."

"Got it," he said. Yami hung up the phone and in the darkness he smirked.

"Looks like we'll be meeting soon Rei," Yami said.

ooOOoo

"The meeting is about to begin and Rei's not here," Laika said, annoyed. "Where the hell is he?"

"I've been trying to contact him for a while," Meiru said. "He hasn't been answering at all."

"Do you suggest he forgot?" Charlie asked.

"Rei wouldn't forget that," Enzan said. _He must still be pissed when I told him about the testing._

"Then we'll have to start the meeting without him," Hikari-hakase said as he turned on the screen. "As you all can see, Duo's Comet has been circling around the world since it first appeared. Nothing out of the ordinary has been going on. Not even his crests have shown on your hands yet."

"Netto was the first holder," Yuriko said. "So in order to start the order now, Duo has to find another holder to distribute the crests," Hikari thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe…but your theory can be false as well," he said. "But that is determined by Duo himself."

"Rockman was deleted seven years ago," Tesla said. "I highly doubt Duo would choose a naviless NetOp."

"Probably Duo might start with Enzan," Hikari-hakase said. "He was the second holder."

"Who's going to replace Barrel and Netto?" Meiru asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Do you suppose Rei?" asked Charlie. "I was pretty shock he's in the Special Forces."

"Rei most likely not be a holder," Dingo said. "Remember he said he doesn't care."

"But he does care for his home," Hikari said, remembering Rei's little speech. "He doesn't like it disturbed and prefer it that way. But that's only if Duo chooses Rei or not. That will only be determined in the near future."

"We have to prepare ourselves form Neo Dark Nebula too," Enzan said. "Who knows when they would attack."

"Their last appearance was at a cemetery," Laika said. "It was Dark Rockman and Rei happened to be there as well."

"What do you suppose happened there?" Pride asked.

"Don't you suppose it's kind of strange," Tomahawkman said. "How Rei was the first to suspect and he happen to be the main target of Neo Dark Nebula."

"Do you suppose he works for them?" Dark Miyabi asked. "I can help you spy for you guys to check." Hikari-hakase shook his head in dismay.

"No, that won't be necessary. We don't spy on each other unless for a good reason if Rei actually caught you."

"I'm a master of shadows," Miyabi said. "I won't be caught that easily."

"Unless you dozed off," Enzan added.

"What was that!?!" Miyabi shouted.

"I was kidding," Enzan said quickly.

"You better be," Miyabi growled.

"Please," Hikari-hakase said. "Don't fight and let's continue with the meeting." He cleared his throat. "About Neo Dark Nebula, whoever their leader is, he or she is rather smart considering the fact the Dark Chips are among us again."

"What!?!" everyone shouted.

"I thought we got rid of those a long time ago," Enzan mutter.

"Apparently," Hikari-hakase began. "The leader must have hacked into our mainframe and took the blueprints we got from Regal years ago."

"Just our luck…" Enzan said.

"And I thought the nightmare was over," Laika grumble.

"Just when things can get worse…" Blues mutter under his breath.

ooOOoo

(Dream)

"Oi…wake up…" Rei said from a distance. He heard a groan from the sleeping boy. Rei became agitated. "…WAKE UP!" A loud thud can be heard throughout the house. The boy got up from the floor, rubbing his head.

"Itai…" the boy said. "Who said that?"

"Over here!" Rei cried, gaining the boy's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm…" Rei said. Odd, why can't he say his own name.

"…?" The boy's mouth moved, but no words came out. Rei continued anyways.

"That's right!" Rei responded happily. "I'm… created by you father…" He didn't even say his own name. He notices the disappointment in the boy's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was really hoping my new navi would be bigger and stronger…what a disappointment…" he said gloomy. Rei scratch his right cheek in embarrassment.

"I see…" Rei said, inwardly, he felt a pang of sadness. "But just because of my size doesn't me I'm that bad. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Rei smiled.

"Ummm…I guess," the boy said before he smiled. "It's good to see ya…" Rei smiled.

(End of Dream)

"Huh?" Rei said, getting up a headache formed. "Damn…who are they?" He thought about his dream before he examined his surrounding. He was inside a cage. "What the hell?" he mutters under his breath.

"…Well this is new." Inside the cage, he said a bucket and a mattress. He checked the lock of the cage.

"This is just an ordinary lock…" he whispers before he smirked. He took out his wristband and in the inside of it; it has several different kinds of needles. Rei pulled out the longest one he has and began picking the lock. He paused as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Rei stopped what he was doing and went back to the spot he woke up moments ago. He sat back down with his needle slipped back in his wristband.

"So you're the new NetSavior people have been talking about lately," said a voice. Rei turned to its owner. The owner looked like he was about Rei's height. He wore a black cloak and a hood covered its face. His voice was deep, Rei frowned at it.

"You're the new net terrorist I've been hearing lately," Rei said before turning away. "Here I was thinking the Net Terrorist would be a lot older."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Yami said chuckling. Rei smirked. His PET is just behind the leader.

"Is that so…Hikari, Netto…" Rei said. Yami stopped. "I know it's you Netto. Don't say I'm lying, you may have a voice scrambler but I can tell it's you."

"How can you figure that out so fast," Netto demanded. Rei smirked.

"Never judge a book by its cover," Rei mock. "Interesting, 'he' never told me that you would fall this badly. I guess 'he' was wrong after all."

"Who is 'he' anyways?" Netto demanded. Rei smirked.

"If I told you, I'm a dead man before you can say what the hell," Rei said, unknown to Netto, Rei's right hand glowed for a moment. "And as you can see, we're late for a meeting." Rei said before the lights were turned off and everything is so dark that no one can see. The lights were immediately turned back on and the cage itself was empty.

"What?!" Netto cried, looking at the empty cage. Rei appeared behind him and took his PET.

"Of course, I don't really have proof to for you to get caught…yet," Rei said. "So I'll be seeing later during class okay?" The lights dimmed and returned to normal to find Rei no longer in the room.

"How did he?" he looked at the door, it was open. "Oh…"

ooOOoo

Rei sighed in relief that no one, not even Netto's thugs are even following him. He entered the Maha Ichiban curry restaurant.

"Welcome!" said a voice. Rei paused and turned to see Dekao at the counter.

"You work here?" Rei said, surprised. Dekao was also surprised of Rei's appearance in the curry shop.

"You!?! What are you doing here!?" he shouted.

"Is it a crime to buy dinner in a curry shop," Rei said, he checked the clock, it was already 7 pm. A pink haired worker came over Dekao and whacked him on the head.

"Sheesh! Just get his order and go on with life," she said, she turned to Rei and bowed.

"Madoi-san…" Dekao whimper.

"Sorry about that, our cook can be that way sometimes." Rei smirked.

"I can imagine that," he said.

"What would you like sir?" Madoi asked.

"Chicken Curry to go," Rei responded flatly.

"It'll be done in fifteen minutes sir," Madoi said. Rei sat down and thought about the recent memory.

"Who…was that boy?" he whispers to himself softly.

"Did you say something?" Madoi asked. Rei looked up and shook his head.

"Forget it…" Rei said. "It's nothing important…"

"It has to be something important considering the fact your napkin is begging for release," Rei looked down. The napkin he took just now is ripped into two already.

"…"

"So what's your problem?" Madoi asked.

"It's nothing you should be concern of," Rei responded. "It's an old problem anyways." Dekao appeared with the bag that has Rei's dinner.

"Here you go," he said. Rei took the bag and paid 1000 zenny.

"Ja ne," Rei said as he made his way to the exit.

"Wait a minute," Madoi said. Rei stopped and turned, Madoi was just mere inches from his face.

"Yes?" Rei said, unafraid and unnerved. Madoi looked at his eyes closely.

"Your eyes…" she began. "Did they ever had a hint of green in them," Rei paused he turned and left in silence. Madoi and Dekao looked at the direction Rei went and then turned to each other.

"Weird kid," Madoi merely said. Dekao nodded in agreement before they went back to work.

ooOOoo

"Is he ready?" A giant navi asked his servant. The servant turned to him and gave his master a small smile.

"He is now," she said. "Just a little longer and he will be fully operational."

"Good," responded the giant said.

"Are you sure you want him back?" the navi asked. "Not that I'm doubting this, but isn't this a little harsh?"

"It will be done," the giant replied sternly. Inwardly, the servant navi sighed before she punched in the last command.

"…It is done," she said. "He'll be able to function by tomorrow."

"Then let the second test begin," the giant said.

ooOOoo

Notes: I'm so sorry I have updated for a while. Evil band…evil teacher. I hope the school board fire him soon. He sucks and he put sick kids in torture. Yes, flu season is here in our city and several people almost threw up after he made us run a mile. He is the lamest teacher ever. Like me and everyone else is in band. We're all quitting band and switching to another class other than band.

Anyways…I hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay class," Kashi-sensei said. "Class, we have another new student today transferring from Sharro. Please make him feel welcome," Everyone and including Rei stopped what he was typing and like many people as they watch a chestnut spike haired brunette walked in, his jaws slightly open. He paled instantly.

"_It can't be…"_ he thought.

"Hi there," the newcomer said. "I'm Hoshizora Soradanomi. It's a pleasure to be here." Kashi-sensei looked at the boy.

"By any chance are you related to Rei Soradanomi?" he asked pointing at Rei. The poor guy, he was paper pale when Hoshizora looked at him and smiled. The same smile that haunted him for the last seven years.

"Rei!? Is that really you?" Hoshizora asked waving at him. "Hey, big brother! How are you?" The students broke into chatter. Netto, who sat behind Rei, was speechless as well.

"Shizora-kun?" Skye whisper. "But I thought-"

"I thought so too," Rei said.

"_Is this some sick joke?"_ he thought. _"Shizora is gone!"_

"Well since you're an acquaintance of Rei, why don't you sit next to him," Kashi-sensei said. Rei froze as Hoshizora nodded in response and made his way over to Rei.

"How's life Rei?" Hoshizora asked.

"No talking while taking the test," Rei sighed. Apparently, he was done before Hoshizora came.

Rei suck in a deep breath. Mom and Dad did die. Shizora went along with them. He saw their bodies, or to be exact- their burned remains. The images will forever remain in his mind until the day he dies. Ignoring everything Rei pulled out his music folder. He still has three songs to memorize for the test later on. It was a nice and peaceful silence till the bell rung.

"All right class, bring all your quizzes here and have a nice day," Kashi-sensei said. Rei handed in his papers quickly and exited the room in a flash. He wanted to get away…away from him.

"_It's impossible,"_ Rei thought as he opened the door of his apartment room. Skye too is upset about it too. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How can Shizora be back?" Skye finally asked. Rei turned to his left and stared at the wall. Blank, just like him.

"I-I don't know Skye," Rei murmur. "I thought he died…no I know he died in the fire. I was at the funeral…" he trailed off as unwanted memories resurfaced.

_(Flashback)_

"Rei Onii-san!" Hoshizora cried running into Rei's room with a happy grin on his face. Rei stopped playing his Mortal Combat game and turned around and looked at his hyper little brother.

"_What is it Shizora?" Rei asked. Shizora was jumping up and down with excitement and jabbering like crazy Rei didn't understand a single thing he said. "Shi! Calm down and tell me what's up." Shizora stopped jumping and took several deep breaths._

"_Daddy's home and mom's cooking some homemade curry! And guess what, Dad's taking a whole week off and stay with us!" Shizora exclaimed happily. Rei smiled._

"_Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ready for dinner already. I'll be down in a few minutes," Shizora beamed happily before heading down stairs. Rei chuckle slightly as he watch his brother ran back down stairs with dad. _

"_Come on Rei," Skye said. "Head downstairs already!"_

"_In a moment," Rei responded. Rei turned back to finish the last five questions of his homework. _

"…_Done!" Rei said happily. At the cue a loud explosion and screams can be heard downstairs and Rei fell back and Skye's PET fell down to the ground._

"_What the heck!?!" Skye cried. "What happen?!"_

"_I don't know," Rei cried, grabbing his PET and head downstairs. From the top of the stairs, he could see a red light coming from the kitchen and sirens can be heard outside. Another explosion and it knocked Rei off balance of fell head first down the stairs. The last thing he saw was fire everywhere before everything went dark._

…_Ten hours later…_

"_He's waking up…" said a voice. Rei groaned in pain and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling and a crowd surrounding him. Rei panicked. _

"_Where am I? What happen to my family?" he asked. The doctors and nurses looked at him with sympathy._

"_I'm afraid they're dead…" one of them responded. "You're the only survivor from the fire." It took Rei a moment to absorb the information. Later on it was followed by a cry of despair and pain. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Rei lay down in his bed before finally closing his eyes.

"Skye," Rei began. His voice sounded weak and distant. "Can you email the others I won't be coming to any classes for the rest of the day. I don't want to meet him again." Skye nodded.

"I guess you deserve that," she said sending the email. She appeared as a hologram and looked at Rei with a concern look on her face. "Do you think this is another one of Duo's test? I just it not like the last one. You almost didn't make it last time…"

"I know," Rei mutter. Skye jumped back.

"Your still awake?!" Skye shouted.

"I won't fall asleep that easily, not after this 'reunion' with Shizora," Rei said.

"Well who wouldn't," Skye said. "I can't believe he's here though. It feels like a dream…"

"I know how you feel Skye," Rei whisper. "I know how you feel…"

ooOOoo

"Netto-kun has fallen and Rei's past is catching up to him," Said the green-eye figure. He stood on top of the roof of the famous NetSavior HQ. The wind blew and the figure relaxed and felt the wind hitting his face. "I wonder, should they know about my existence yet? Though, I'm still a shadow to them. No more than a mere ghost to them and yet, in a way they know about my existence at the same time…" They wind blew hard for a moment and the figure paused for a moment he could feel someone watching him. "What is it?" he asked. The figure behind him wore and hood jacket, covering his face.

"So what Duo said was true after all," the figure said. "You are alive." The boy looked at him.

"You're one of the test Duo sent?" he asked. "You're Shizora aren't you?

"What of it?" Shizora responded. The boy smiled.

"Now I know why Rei's upset," he responded. "Whatever you do, don't push him to the edge."

"It won't be me pushing him," Shizora said, smirking. "That would be the Fate's job to do that." The boy smiled.

"That's a relief," he said. "But since you're here, don't toy with Rei's emotions or I'll personally stop you myself." Shizora laughed.

"As if you can," Shizora said. "You won't lay a finger on those Rei care about."

"Your just a copy," the boy glared. "Nothing more just to serve a meaningless test. Rei's going to be ballistic when he finds out I'm here." Shizora smirked.

"Just sit back and watch the show," Shizora said. "You are the audience of the show and the main guest. Rei's going to crack from the torment memories, one-way or the other. When he does, this world is doomed." The boy's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let that happen," he said. Shizora began to walk away.

"As if you can stop me," Shizora said. "You felt Rei's pain when I entered the room. It won't be long till Rei's going to slip." Shizora turned and walked away. "See you later…" The figure scowled as he watch Shizora disappeared as the wind blew hard, that the figure had no choice to close his eyes. He opened them to see no one in sight. The boy sighed as he looked back down the city of Densan with his green eyes again.

"It's different now," he whispers. "All the rules have changed. I've changed haven't I?" he said to himself. "No matter how much I want to deny it, I did change." He chuckle softly. "I was really hoping I didn't but it's all my fault, I started this chain of despair…" he looked at the city with determination. "…And I intend on ending it myself…without losing another being to death." His look softens. "And maybe, I'll…we can finally face the demons of my past."

ooOOoo

"Hi there!" Shizora cried, gaining the attention of Meiru, Enzan and Laika. "How are you guys?" Meiru raised and eyebrow at Shizora.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid?" she asked. Shizora smiled.

"Yup, I'm the new transfer from Sharro. My current Major is programming and my Minor is music. I'm Soradanomi, Hoshizora. You can call me Hoshi or Shizora for short." Enzan chocked on his coffee.

"You're related to Rei?" he said suddenly. Shizora smiled.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm his younger brother. You could tell that we're related because of our eyes. I inherited my hair color from my father and Rei inherited his dirty blonde hair color from our mom. Usually, some people think we're not related at all." Shizora brought out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys!" Meiru shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you guys too." She said. Shizora's smile is contagious for some reason. It reminded her of Netto when they were kids. "My name is Meiru. It's good to meet you too."

"It's a wonder how come two brothers are completely opposites in personalities…" Laika said.

"It's a mystery between brothers!" Shizora exclaimed. "It's something nobody will ever understand!" Enzan and Laika smiled as well. The new guy is full of energy.

"Shizora-kun," Meiru began. "Do you have a navi by the way?" Shizora frowned.

"My navi was deleted years ago," he said. "I didn't bother to replace her cause I would feel like I'm betraying her in a way." Enzan looked at him.

"Your navi is a girl too?" he asked. Shizora nodded.

"Yeah, she is Skye's twin sister, if you could have seen them back then, they were an inseparable pair…" he trailed off. Meiru frowned and put her arm around Shizora.

"I'm sorry for asking in the first place," she said. Shizora smiled.

"Nah, it's fair to tell you about myself," he said. "I hate it when I keep secrets from friends." He smiled. The Net Saviors smiled back. Shizora decided to change the subject. "Hey…by any chance do you guys know where Rei is staying at? I was hoping to ask him if he wants explore the city with me today."

"I think he's staying at the boys dorm across the other side of the campus," Enzan said. Shizora beamed with a smile looking like a five year old who just hand a huge amount of sugar.

"Thank you so much!" Shizora said happily. "I'm going to head there right now, want to come with me?" he asked. Hesitantly, they nodded. "Great!" He said running, and then he froze and turned back to them. "Umm…by any chance do you know where exactly where the building is located at?" He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and blushed.

ooOOoo

Rei woke up groggily as he heard a knock on the door.

"Shut up and go away…" he mutters.

"Open up," said a voice. Rei immediate recognize it: it was Netto outside. Rei grumble as he got up and open the door for Netto. "We need to talk."

"What are you, my boyfriend?" Rei asked with an annoyed tone. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your brother," Netto responded. Rei paused for a moment.

"It doesn't matter," Rei said closing the door. Netto brought his foot forward, stopping Rei from slamming the door. "Move your feet."

"No," Netto responded. "Not until you tell me why are you ignoring your brother."

"I could ask you the same thing for why did you start a Organization and what the hell are you planning to do? Rockman will hate you if he finds out you're doing all of this." Netto stopped giving Rei time to slam the younger boy on the foot causing Netto to yelp and retract his foot. Rei immediately slam the door shut. "And don't ever come back into my room and ask me that idiotic question!" He listened as Netto's footsteps became faint and then he sighed. He made his way back to bed and stopped midway when he heard someone knocking on the door again. "Who is it?"

"Rei Onii-san, are you there?" said a voice. Rei stiffen. It was Shizora again. Rei began to panic. He didn't want to see his brother. "Hello?" Shizora continued to knock.

Rei panicked. He didn't want to meet anybody nor did he want to meet up with a copy of his younger twin. It wasn't long till he felt another sharp wave of pain through his head. He fell to his knees as he clutch his head in pain. The pain was so bad; he let out a small cry.

"Rei, are you all right?" Meiru asked.

"Come out already," Enzan said impatiently. The pain was so bad; Rei could barely register the voices.

"_Don't worry,"_ said a voice. _"I'll take over for now…"_ It was the last thing Rei heard before he finally passes out from the pain.

ooOOoo

"Rei," Shizora said. "Open up already." He pauses for a moment before the door finally opens, revealing a tired out Rei.

"What is it?" he asked grumpily. Shizora smiled before giving Rei a brotherly hug.

"Long time no see eh? Onii-san." Shizora said. Meiru and Roll looked like they were about to cry. Rei just look down at his brother.

"I guess," Rei said. "How are you?" Shizora looked at Rei with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why didn't you come to the music class today? You missed today's lesson," he said.

"I didn't feel like going," Rei responded. Enzan observed Rei. Rei looked a bit different and his eyes…did they ever had a hint of green in them?

"I always thought you were a grade A student," Laika said.

"Grade A yes," Rei said. "But I was never the most behaved student in class." Rei turned to Shizora.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me today and show me around. It would be just like old times!" Shizora said happily. Rei thought for a moment.

"…Sure…" he responded. Shizora beamed happily before he dragged Rei out of his room and down the hall.

"Great! Can you show me where the food courts are? I'm starving!" Shizora exclaimed. Rei looked helpless as the others watch him with amusement.

"Shizora!" Rei cried, yanking himself free from the younger man. Shizora looked at Rei with a puppy face.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"At least let me change into my street cloths first," Rei responded with his hands folded tightly, resting on his chest. He had no shoes on and he was wearing a loose black t-shirt and pants.

"Oh," Shizora responded, completely embarrassed.

ooOOoo

"Shizora kinds of reminds me of Netto," Laika said. "Don't you think?" Enzan nodded.

"If you mean his cherry attitude and that he has a huge appetite for food then yes, he does." Enzan said. Meiru looked into Rei's room. It is fairly clean inside and hardly anything was out of place. What drew her attention was a picture frame on the desk. She entered the room and toward the picture. Enzan looked at her.

"Meiru, you shouldn't be in a boy's room," he said.

"Come here guys," she said. Laika and Enzan entered the room and stood behind her.

"What is it Meiru?" Enzan asked. Meiru lifted the picture up for them to see. Laika and Enzan almost fainted. In the picture was a man wearing a scientist coat, a beautiful woman smiling at them and two eleven year old boys smiling happily with no care in the world.

"Read the bottom corner," Meiru said. Enzan and Laika went paper pale just like Rei hours ago. There was a small writing in the corner.

_To: Dad_

_From: The Twins_

_I hope you like our gift dad! It was taken on our eleventh birthday remember!? Anyways, good luck on your project in Sci-labs!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rei and Shizora_

_P.S. You better come back home for Christmas, or else!_

The three left the room and they didn't speak to another for a while.

The date of the letter was written seven years ago, a week before Rockman's death.

ooOOoo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rei grimaced as he watch Shizora and Meiru looked around the store, shopping. How Rei hates to shop.

"Your brother really likes to shop, doesn't he?" Enzan asked. Rei merely nodded.

"_Oh lord, help me…"_ Rei thought. Knowing Shizora, his wallet will be empty by the end of the day.

"How do you think this would look?" Meiru asked Shizora as she came out of the dressing room wearing a light pink dress.

"You look really cute Meiru-chan," Shizora said with a smile causing Meiru to blush. Shizora took a quick glance at Rei and mentally frowned.

"_Hmm…that's not Rei at all…"_ he thought his mental frown became a smirk._"Oh…no wonder…He's in control. That explains the cry a while ago…"_

"Hey Onii-san!" Shizora cried. Rei looked up and blinked. His eyes have more hint of green that sapphire blue now.

"_Yup, it's really him…"_ Shizora thought. "Aren't you going to help us pick out some clothing?" Rei merely shook his head before heading out the door.

"I have to go somewhere now," Rei told Enzan. "If Shizora asks me where, tell him I have a job to do."

"Sure…" Enzan said before Rei left.

"Did you notice about Rei's eyes as well?" Laika asked. Enzan nodded.

"They had a hint of green," Enzan said. "And not just any green…"

"Emerald green," Blues finished. "They change and Rei becomes slightly different."

"He becomes more distant," Laika said thoughtfully. "As if he's hiding something from us, something important."

"No really," Enzan said sarcastically. Enzan's PET beeped.

"Enzan-sama, the info you asked about Rei is here," Blues called. Enzan pulled out his PET.

"Bring them up on screen," Enzan said. Blues nodded. Laika looked over Enzan to see.

Name: Rei Soradanomi

Date of Birth: December 25, 2108

Parents: Deceased

Relatives: Deceased

Other info: None

"That's all they have on Rei?" Enzan finally said.

"And he's an orphan," Laika said. "Well that kinds of explain a lot of his distance."

"What about his anger?" Enzan asked. "I wonder what did happen to his parents…"

"On the picture frame, it did say Rei's father was a scientist back in Sci-labs," Blues informed.

"Do you suppose we can search for any scientist with the name Soradanomi?" Searchman suggested. A big sweat drop formed in the back of Enzan and Laika's head.

"_They've been hanging with each other for too long…"_ the NetOps thought at the same time. Enzan's PET beeped again.

"Enzan-sama," Blues said. "Your late for a meeting…" he informed. Enzan's eyes widened.

"Kuso!"

ooOOoo

Rei entered a building and made his way up the stairs. He entered the halls and walked silently. Nobody passing by didn't look at him as if he was a spirit. (A/N: Rei does mean Spirit.) Rei ignored them as well and continued to walk silently until he reached the door with the label that says Dr. Tetsu. Rei knocked.

"Come in," said an old but welcoming voice. Rei entered.

"Afternoon Tetsu-san," Rei said. A man about the age of fifty-five looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"Why good afternoon to you too Rei!" he said cheerfully. Rei gave him a small smile.

"I thought I told you to fax me your work," he said. "That way, you won't be stressed out."

"That must have slipped my mind again," Tetsu chuckled. Rei looked annoyed and Tetsu noticed Rei's green hint. "Oh your not Rei right now aren't you?" he asked. 'Rei's' expression relaxed a little.

"Finally you recognize me," he said taking a seat on the chair. Tetsu chuckle.

"Why are you in control today, Spirit?" Tetsu asked. Spirit frowned.

"Rei's upset, so I decided to take over for a while," Spirit said. Tetsu frowned.

"Did anyone recognize you?" he asked. Spirit shook his head.

"Nope, I played a perfect part as Rei," Spirit responded. "I'm the actor that only knows how to copy, nothing more…nothing less."

"Don't sound dramatic on me now, Spirit," Tetsu said. Spirit smirked.

"Admit it, you were about to cry," Spirit said.

"Did not," Tetsu pouted. Spirit shook his head.

"You maybe an old man, but you still act like a twelve year old," Spirit said. Tetsu sighed.

"Why did Rei switch with you?" he asked. Spirit looked away.

"I know this my sound stupid but today in Rei's computer class, there's newcomer with Rei's dead brother's looks. He even has the same name as his dead brother. He couldn't handle the stress so I took over when Shizora asked Rei to go shopping then I ditched them since I couldn't handle the pain as well since Rei's emotions overpowering me," when he finished, he looked at Tetsu who had a serious expression on his face.

"Why don't you act like yourself?" Tetsu asked. "You're cheerful, happy and productive. A complete opposite of Rei, so what's holding you back?" Spirit was silent for a moment.

"I guess I want Rei to have a life," Spirit responded. "I'm merely a parasite and this is Rei's body. I'm not a personality Rei created, I just came to Rei's life." Tetsu looked at him.

"Too tell you the truth Spirit," Tetsu began. "You're the most unique personality I've ever met in my life." Spirit looked at him.

"It also one of the reasons why Rei is distant to other," Spirit said. "If others found out, they might hate him for this…after all multiple personality disorder is a prejudice. Rei accepted me, I'm grateful of that, but I don't think others will accept him and me for that. " Tetsu thought for a moment.

"How about you try talking to Rei?" Spirit snorted.

"I've tried several times, but it always ended with Rei getting a huge headache and passing as the result," Spirit sighed. "If only I could talk to Rei in the same place…then maybe I could help him." He hung his head in defeat. "Too bad I can't no matter how hard I try." Tetsu thought for a moment.

"Change with Rei," he said. Spirit looked at him before sighing and switched with Rei. Rei no longer had the green hint on his eyes. Rei's first reaction was blinking.

"Tetsu-san?" he said. Tetsu smiled.

"Good to see you again too Rei," Tetsu said. Rei became annoyed again.

"Spirit brought me here again?" he said. Tetsu nodded. "Why?"

"Tell me about the newcomer at school," Tetsu asked. Rei looked away. "He can't be that bad can't he?"

"He is," Rei said. "He even claims that I'm his brother. You were there at Shizora and my parents' funeral…" Tetsu shook his head.

"I remember," he said. "It was the also the day I took you in and adopted you as well." He smiled happily. "You are a smart child Rei, but don't let the past bind you."

"I know…" Rei said. "It's not the past holding me back, it's the future." He pauses for a moment. "Duo's back and I'm target by him mainly. I thought he was after me at first now he's after Spirit now." Tetsu thought for a moment.

"Hmm…an alien navi after a multiple personality child…do you suppose Spirit has something to do with Rockman?" he asked. Rei thought for a moment. "Spirit did appear after the famous Rockman died after he and his NetOp Netto Hikari deleted Omega." Rei stayed silent for a moment.

"Spirit won't answer me again." Rei said. "I guess there is something about him…" His PET beeped.

"Rei there's an Email for you," Skye said. "It's from Manabe." Rei picked up his PET and read the letter.

_Rei-_

_Head back to HQ now. We need to talk. Be at the HQ in thirty minutes._

_-Manabe_

"Work?" Tetsu asked. Rei nodded and made his way to the door.

"It's HQ asking me back," Rei responded. "They need to talk to me." Tetsu nodded.

"You know what to do if they ask about your personal life right?" he asked. Rei nodded.

"I don't need to be reminded," Rei said. "Heck I grew up with one of the world's best therapist. Lying is basically my second instinct. The perfect actor…" he said closing the door behind him. "And the perfect fool…" He left the building silently. In the office Tetsu sighed.

"Rei, Spirit and Skye…" he began softly. "I really hope you three make it through. In truth, you three are like the children I never had…"

ooOOoo

When Rei walked into the conference room, everybody's first reaction was to stare at him. Rei immediately became annoyed again.

"What is it now?" he asked. Hikari-hakase was the first to speak up.

"Have a seat Rei," he said. Rei took the empty seat next to Netto. They looked at each other before looking away again. Hikari-hakase looked at the boys, confused before he cleared his throat and began the meeting. "Okay, meeting is now in session."

"Hikari-hakase," Enzan began. "Do you know a Dr. Soradanomi?" he asked. Rei paused for a moment as he watch Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm…yes, there was a man named Dr. Soradanomi," he responded. "I haven't seen him for seven years because-" Rei interrupted when he got up. "What's wrong now?" Hikari asked.

"I'm sick of it," Rei responded. "You guys can't seem to stop poking into a past especially you guys." He looked them, if looks could kill, they could have died on the spot. "Why couldn't you guys just butt out of my life? Is that so hard to give? Just even a little privacy?"

"Then why are you being so repulsive?" Enzan asked. Rei glared at him.

"Why won't you just let the past be past and move on to the future?" Rei asked. "Is that so hard to do? To let go of everything?" Rei paused for a moment then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for acting this way. I just want to forget about the past. My father is Dr. Soradanomi, yes, he did worked with you once Hikari-hakase. He never stops talking about the wonderful colleges he works with. The last project he worked with you was something that was a program called Saito.BAT," Hikari-hakase froze along with everyone in the room, Rei continued anyway. "He never did tell me what did the program does so I ignored it. My father was a great father and right now I just don't to be reminded of him right now…" Enzan frowned again.

"_Rei's eyes changed again…"_ He noticed the green hint in them again. "Fine, we'll stop unless you answer several of our question right now." Rei paused for a moment and then he finally nodded.

"Fine…" Rei said._"That also means I'll have to play as the perfect actor again…"_ he thought.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Let's start with the basic stuff," Laika said. "Like where you're from and when were you born." Rei sighed.

"My name is Rei Soradanomi," Rei began. "Son of Dr. Soradanomi and Yuki Soradanomi. Older brother of Hoshizora Soradanomi, at least by three minutes. Born on December 25 of 2108. I was born here in Densan City and then moved to Sharro at the age of eleven when my family died. I lived with my Godfather, Nichole Tetsu." Rei paused for a moment. "Later on we moved back here, my godfather had to tend some cases and I got a job here in HQ when Manabe-san saw Skye battling ten navis at the same time and defeated them under three minutes."

"What kind of job did your godfather have?" Laika asked.

"He's a psychologist," Rei responded. "He usually tends people who has severe case of Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, Bipolar and Suicide problems. He hasn't lost a single patient to their mental illness. The people that have Multiple Personality Disorder are okay, he even helped out to those with dangerous and unstable 'other selves.'" Rei paused for a moment. "Any other question?" he asked.

"I got one," Netto said. "Do you have anyone you care for the most?" Rei paused for a moment.

"I will not answer that question," Rei responded. "I don't like to talk about it…besides, it's private. I prefer to keep things to myself."

"_And to Spirit…"_ he thought privately. He could feel another headache coming up._"Great…" _He made his way out of the room.

"That should be enough info about my life now-" He was instantly cut off when a dimensional area suddenly appeared in front of him, knocking him back.

"What!?" Hikari-hakase shouted. Data materialize instantly, forming four navis that they thought was deleted years ago. Every one of them had their weapons up ready to kill the NetSaviors. Rei silently glared at Netto, wondering what was he up to.

"Swallowman, Freezeman and Cosmosman!" Meiru shouted.

"_Damn you Netto,"_ Rei thought. He was shocked when data materialize behind Netto forming Dark Rockman. Dark Rockman swung his arm around Netto's neck, cutting off his air supply, causing Netto to cry out in pain.

"Netto!" Meiru cried running up to her childhood friend, but stopped when D. Rockman raised his buster at her.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," he said smugly. Rei growled. He hates being helpless. D. Rockman turned to him.

"So the newcomer knows how to growl like a dog eh?" he said.

"What was that!?" Rei snarled.

"And you know how to snarl like one too," D. Rockman said playfully. "Down boy and stay."

"I'm human, Baka!" Rei shouted. The other three navis raised their weapons at Rei. Dark Rockman chuckle.

"Know your place filthy human!" Dark Rockman said before kicking Rei hard on the stomach. Rei fell to his knees and breathed heavily in pain.

"Dark Rockman!" Enzan shouted. Dark Rockman turned to Enzan. "What are you guys planning to do?" Dark Rockman smirked and applied more pressure to Netto's neck until he passed out.

"You are aware of the navis attacks lately aren't you?" Dark Rockman asked. Everyone was silent. "Remember Omega?" All was said; they knew what Neo Nebula's going to do. Rei swore mentally. Dark Rockman smirked. "Well, I should head back to Yami-sama now, I'll be taking Netto-kun with me as well…" D. Rockman eyed on Rei. They had an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?" Rei shook his head and held onto his throbbing stomach.

"After all these years, he's still an idiot," Rei said. "Forget it, its no use. It's not funny in your opinion…" Dark Rockman looked at him weirdly before logging out and taking Netto with him. Eventually the others logged out as well and the dimensional area disappeared. Rei finally and got back up, dusting Dark Rockman's footprint off of his shirt. The others gapped at him. Rei became annoyed. "I'm a fast healer okay. And there is something you should know about your son, Hikari-hakase."

"What is it?" Hikari asked. Rei sighed.

"Your son is the leader of Neo Dark Nebula," Rei said calmly. "How did I know? He kidnapped me and locked me up in a cage. I got away." He looked up at Hikari-hakase, he was as pale as Rei was when Shizora entered the class. "Hikari-hakase?"

THUMP

Rei shook his head. Apparently, Netto's father didn't take the news so lightly…along with Meiru, Jasmine and Pride; they fainted in shock. The other stood there as statues.

"And I thought they were mature to handle the news," Rei said. "Apparently not…"

ooOOoo

Author's Notes: Okay…I stumbled on a page about mental illness and I read about Multiple Personality Disorder. Since I thought about making a Rockman Fanfic and adding my own original characters I thought "What the heck." I decided to have a character with MPD. Thus, Rei has an 'other self' known as Spirit, but like I said; Spirit is more that he seems.

Stay tune for my next chapter! Tell me how do you like about this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rei woke up in his bed again and looked out of the window. It was actually snowing.

"Merry Christmas Rei," Skye said from her PET. "Happy Birthday." Rei didn't move, he forgot, today is his birthday and today is Christmas. He fell back to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked. Rei stayed silent. "Rei?"

"…I'll be all right," Rei finally responded. "I just need sometime alone…" Skye frowned.

"Hai," Skye responded before she logged out of the computer and into the net. Rei stare blankly at the wall.

"What's so great about the holidays if you can't enjoy it with the people you love?" Rei whisper to himself.

"_When did this all happen? Why are you not here?" _ Rei covered himself with his warm blanket.

"I really wish you guys were really here," he said before falling back to sleep.

ooOOoo

Roll, Gutsman, Glyde and Blues walked down the streets of Net City and enjoyed the scene. They were astonished of the Christmas Scenery Sci-labs uploaded.

"This is great!" Roll said.

"Sci-labs has certainly out done themselves," Glyde commented.

"And today's Christmas!" Gutsman said. "I wonder what should we do…Guts, guts." Blues stayed quiet and looked around and spotted a familiar white wing navi walking past them.

"Skye!" he called. Skye turned and smiled happily at them. Blues could have sworn Skye was sad a moment ago.

"Oh Hey! How are you guys today?" Skye said happily. Nobody but Blues notice the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Roll asked.

"I'm looking for a good gift for Rei and Shizora," Skye said.

"Isn't it their birthday today?" Blues asked. Skye nodded.

"Yeah," Skye responded. "I wanted to buy a gift for them but most places are either closed for the holiday or sold out."

"What are you looking for?" Glyde asked.

"I'm looking for Utada Hikaru single CD "Passion" " Skye responded. Everybody looked at Skye as if she grew an extra head.

"Rei actually likes Utada Hikaru?" Roll asked finally. Skye nodded.

"Well his favorite songs from here are Hikari, Deep River, Letters, Exodus '04, Sakura Drops and Passion," Skye said. The others blink at her. Blues finally stepped forward.

"I could help you out with that," Blues finally said. "Enzan-sama has a collection of Utada Hikaru's CDs. Everybody looked at him. "What?"

"I think hell just froze over," Skye said.

"That was the same thing I told Enzan after he bought Utada's fifth CD." Blues said. A rather huge sweat drop formed the in back of their heads.

"That's weird…Guts, guts," Gutsman said breaking the silence.

ooOOoo

_(Dream)_

_Rei stood at the top of HQ's rooftop and watch the snowdrift down the streets of Densan City. It wasn't long till a newcomer came and stood next to Rei._

"_Beautiful view isn't it?" the newcomer asked. Rei turned and say a boy about his age wearing the same outfit as he's wearing. The only difference was that the newcomer's hair is dark blue and his eyes are emerald green._

"_And you are?" Rei asked. _

"_Sorry," he began. "I thought you would recognize me by now. I'm Spirit. It's good to meet you face-to-face Rei Soradanomi. I never thought we would meet," Spirit brought out his hand. Rei looked at it before finally shaking it._

"_So you're really my other self Tetsu-san has been talking about," Rei said. Spirit nodded with a smile on his face._

"Yes," Spirit said. "Spirit was the name Tetsu-san called my when I first took over your body seven years ago after your parents died." Then he frowned. "I'm sorry about your parents' death." He whispers sadly.

"_That's the past now," Rei said. "It happened seven years ago anyways. Why bother now?" Spirit look up to Rei sadly._

"_I really hope they find peace along with your brother, Shizora." Spirit said. "But I have a feeling as well that they're watching over you as well." _

"_Thanks for comforting me," Rei said. Spirit smiled_

"_You're welcome," Spirit said. "Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday too." Rei's small smile became a frown._

"_What's a Happy Birthday if you don't have anyone to be with?" He asked._

"_Well there's Skye and Tetsu-san," Spirit said. "You might not have your parents and Shizora; you could still spend it with them." Rei look down at the streets. "Besides, there are people that wanted to be your friends. You have to let them in you know. Enjoy life will you?"_

"_I know, but it wouldn't be the same," Rei said. "Skye misses Azure even though she doesn't show it. It's still tough to live through life without them." Spirit nodded._

"_I could tell," Spirit said. "I talked to her once in a while…I talked to her several days ago too. It was partially my fault their dead," Spirit continued. "I caused the chain reaction in the first place."_

"_What did you do?" Rei asked. Spirit look at the snow._

"_You and I were merged together years ago," Spirit said. "You never created me, I was already my own self."_

"_Then who are you really?" Rei asked. Spirit looked at him with sadness in his eyes._

"_I'm a…" he paused for a moment. Rei could tell Spirit has difficulty talking about whom he is. "I'm a navi…"_

ooOOoo

Rei bolted upward and gasped for air. Spirit's really a navi?

"Then does that mean I'm half human?" he said softly. Skye entered the PC again to see Rei awake.

"Hey Rei," Skye said cheerfully. "About time you're awake." Rei turned to her.

"How long did I sleep for?" he asked.

"About 5 extra hours," Skye responded.

"_I was with Spirit for five hours?"_ Rei thought.

"Rei," Skye said.

"What is it?" Rei said.

"Enzan is having a meeting concerning the NetSaviors living in Densan, namely everyone, we're all to meet at the beach," she said.

"It's mandatory isn't it?" Rei asked.

"Yup," Skye responded.

"Damn!"

ooOOoo

Rei skated down the streets of Densan and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful view and sight to see.

"Rei," Skye piped. "We're going to be late!" Rei sped up a little.

"I'm going," Rei said dodging a passerby. He paused.

"Rei-" Skye was cut off when she saw the reason why Rei stopped. Netto stood in front of them.

"Netto," Rei said simply.

"I thought you weren't going to tell the others," Netto said. Rei leaned on the wall next to him.

"You went overboard this time," Rei replied. "Why do you want to bring back Omega?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business," Netto said walking away.

"You're bringing back the same entity that deleted Rockman," Rei said. Netto paused. "Are you bringing back Omega just to let others to feel your pain?" he asked. Rei's bangs covered his eyes, which had a green hint in them in them.

"You don't know how I felt when Rockman was deleted," Netto responded.

"What do I don't know?" Rei asked. "Pain, sadness, aguish, and many other emotions. I felt all those emotions when my parents died seven years ago. And guess what, not only today is Christmas and my birthday; today was also the day they DIED! SO TELL ME NETTO HIKARI, HOW DO I FEEL RIGHT NOW!?! I FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE NOBODY WITH NO MORE WILL TO LIVE RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT!" Netto looked at him with his eyes wide while Rei tried to regain his composure. "Every time I wanted to die, I wonder what would they think?" he paused for a moment. "They would never forgive me." He looked at Netto. "Now ask yourself what would you think Rockman would say if he found out you're doing all of this?" Netto paused as he watch Rei left.

"That was pretty rough Rei," Skye said. "Do you even know what Rockman would say anyways?"

"I'll never forgive you…Netto-kun…" Rei whisper as he skated down the streets of Densan and towards the beach.

ooOOoo

"He's late," Meiru said as he looked down the streets for Rei.

"A detour maybe?" Roll suggested.

"Maybe," Meiru responded. Then she saw a black and white figure skating towards her. "Is that? Rei!" she cried waving happily at him. Rei looked up to see Meiru jumping up and down. He stopped at least a foot away from her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was stuck on a traffic jam," he responded.

"I see," Meiru said before tugging Rei down the beach. "Come on! You're late for the meeting!"

"What kind of meeting is this?" Rei asked as Meiru tugged him towards the shoreline. He manages to see some blurry figures but nothing else. Suddenly lights flicker on and party streams flew.

"Happy Birthday Rei!" everyone cried. Everybody from HQ, Tetsu and even Pride from Creamland came. Rei was basically shock; he didn't the notice the streamers that are on his head. Shizora were here as well.

"Hey Rei," Shizora said happily.

"What? How? All right who planned this out?" Rei asked.

"The navis did," Enzan replied, appearing next to Rei. "Skye suggested it anyways." Rei glared at his navi while Skye had her hands up in defense.

"Well it is the holiday," Skye said. "And you need to spend more time outside and enjoy it right?"

"_Besides, there are people that wanted to be your friends. You have to let them in you know. Enjoy life will you?" _Spirit's words echoed in his mind. Rei sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right," Rei said. A gift with red wrapping and red bow just mere inches in front of his face. Rei look up to see Shizora smiling at him.

"I hope you like my gift!" he said. Not being rude, Rei took the gift and opened. He almost gasped in shock. Shizora gave him a three-spike crown necklace he thought he lost years ago, the same one he gave to the 'real' Shizora a year before he died.

"How did you-" Rei was cut off when fireworks were shot out and exploded, displaying various colors.

"Oi! The foods' ready!" Dekao cried.

"Really!" Shizora cried before running towards the table.

"Come on Rei!" Meiru cried, tugging him to the table. There were side dishes, turkey, cookies, jell-o, cupcakes, and cake. Thank god Shizora's here then, he didn't think they'd finish this at all. Inwardly, he was truly happy for the first time in years.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rei turned to see Shizora smiling. Rei hesitated before finally nodding. "That's a good thing…" Shizora turned and walked away. Confused and curious, Rei followed him. They exited the party and walked till they're standing under a cliff.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked. Shizora smiled sadly.

"I'm here because of Duo, it's about the test and about Omega," Shizora said.

"What about it?" Rei asked.

"Well the good news is, you seem to be taking the sudden 'Shizora-is-back-to-life' thing perfectly well after my first day that Duo wants you to know that you passed the test."

"Yeah!" Skye cheered from her PET. Shizora coughed loudly, regaining his composure.

"I'll still be here," Shizora said. Skye groaned loudly from her PET, resulting Rei to mute her. "Don't worry, I won't bother you that much…"

"You sit right next to me and we basically have the same class," Rei reminded. Shizora scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, my bad…" he said. He suddenly became serious. "Now, about the third and final test…remember the one you took?" Rei stiffen slightly, but still nodded. "To determine the Earth's judgment, everyone from the Special Forces will have to take it."

"I almost died last time," Rei snarled. "What made Duo think they'll survive?"

"They have to take it or else everyone will die," Shizora said. "You'll be there to help them out. Guide them, just like Spirit guided you over the years without you noticing. Netto will be taking it too."

"How the hell do you think I'll get Netto to take the fucking test?" Rei asked. Shizora smirked.

" I'm pretty sure Spirit would answer that question for you," he said mysteriously. Rei growled in frustration. "Also…about Omega…"

"What about him?" Rei asked.

"Netto is going to use Dark Rockman to absorb Omega," Shizora said. "He'll finish programming Omega in just two days…" Rei paled.

"Two days?" he repeated.

"Two days…" Shizora said. "Now I may not be your real brother, but I want you to know, I really cared for you as one. All my memories and my habits are copied from the real Shizora. So my feelings as looking at you as an older brother are the same."

"It's okay," Rei said. "I don't mind it that much right now." He got the necklace out from his pocket. "I want to know how did you get this? I thought I lost it years ago after the fire." Shizora smirked.

"Well I'm an expert on finding things," he responded. "It was buried three feet under the remnants of your home. The bugger was hard to find though…"

"Thank you…" Rei said before putting it on. "What do you know? It still fits…" Shizora smiled sadly.

"I have to go for now," Shizora said. "Hold my presents till I get back okay?" Rei nodded. "Don't peek at them okay!" Shizora smiled happily one more time before he teleported away. Rei smiled before walking back to the party alone.

"Where did Shizora go?" Skye asked as Rei finally unmuted her.

"Don't know… back to Duo most likely…" Rei said.

"Hey Rei," Meiru cried. Rei looked up and saw Jasmine and her holding out a birthday cake. "Time to blow the cake!" Rei gave them a small smile of gratitude.

"Hey, where's Shizora?" Laika asked.

"He had sometime came up," Rei responded. "Also, I wanted to say something…" Everyone lean in and listened. "I want to thank you for doing this. All though it's out of my character, this is the first birthday I've had with so many people and I'm actually glad. So again, thank you."

"Don't be so dramatic," Dekao said. "Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Rei smirked before he blew out his candles. Everyone cheered.

"I call first dibs!" Dingo shouted throughout the beach. Rei smiled as he walks over and sat down on a nearby chair.

"_Life isn't so bad after all…"_ he thought.

ooOOoo

In a dark room, Netto typed furiously on the computer. On the screen shown a massive white monster floated there, light gleaming of it's metal armor. In the center of his chest, the symbol of the dark elf and his helmet represented that of zero's. On the top a long strand of purple hair floated behind him. On his back an old and useless sword that has not been used for ages, his hands were similar to claws, as they were sharp and long.

"How much longer will Omega be done?" Dark Rockman asked.

"Hopefully, in two days," Netto responded. Dark Rockman grinned. Ever since Rockman was deleted, manipulating Netto was too easy.

"Don't worry, we'll bring justice to Rockman," Dark Rockman said.

"But what Rei said…" Netto began.

"Are all lies," D. Rockman finish. "He's toying with your mind Netto-kun. Don't listen to them. We've come to far to stop now." Netto looked at him before nodding.

"We'll avenge you…Rockman…."

ooOOoo

Author's Notes: Finally I'm finish! Took me a while but I'm done!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!! Enjoy your two or three weeks vacation!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

ooOOoo

_(Dream) _

_"Jan Ken Pon!" Rei and a yellow baby navi said happily. Around them were toys everywhere. Rei lost when the baby played scissors and the baby played a rock. _

_"Achi moite hoi!" the baby said. Rei looked at the way the baby pointed before they continued. _

_"Jan Ken Pon!" This time, Rei won. _

_"Look over there…" Rei couldn't say their name again… _

_"What's going on?" Rei thought. _

_"Jan Ken Pon!" The yellow baby won again. _

_"…Is very good at the game!" Rei said. The baby giggles in delight. _

_"Yatta! Yatta!" The baby said. Suddenly, the dream flicker like a television set and everything fast-forward to the baby building a mini castle and it suddenly fell. _

_"Ahhh…the castle fell down…" Rei stated. "Yosh, let's make another one shall we?" The baby had a bored look on his face. _

_"…Onii-chan, when can we go to Net City?" The baby asked. _

_"We can't leave here yet…it's too dangerous," he stated. The baby began throwing a tantrum. _

_"But I want to go!" the baby cried. Rei shook his head. _

_"Sorry…due to the fact that Greiga and Falzer are after you, we have to hide," Rei said. "Besides, the others are doing their best to protect you." The baby suddenly blushed. _

_"I'm sorry," he said. "…will be a good boy from now on." The baby said. Rei smiled. _

_"Okay! Shall we begin building another castle?" he asked. The baby smiled again. _

_"Okay!" Again, the dream began to flicker and everything fades to black. _

_(End of Dream)_

ooOOoo

(Sci-labs)

In his office, Hikari-hakase typed furiously in his computer. On Rei's last speech about Tetsu being his Godfather…it might have been his parental instincts or maybe something else, but living with a therapist is never a good thing unless there's a good reason why. He searched and found no files that have Rei Soradanomi, this bewildered him.

"It's like searching for a ghost," he said to himself. Then he tried to search for Rei in another approach. He searched for parts of his name and only one file appeared on the screen. It was a record under the name of Tetsu.

_Reikou Soradanomi _

Hikari-hakase blinked. There's a Reikou but there's no Rei? What the hell is going on here?

_Name: Reikou Soradanomi __  
__Date of Birth: December 25, 2108 __  
__Mother: Yuki Soradanomi __  
__Father: Trey Soradanomi __  
__Sibling(s): Hoshizora Soradanomi _

_As a best friend of Trey Soradanomi, I would come by and visit the twins. One full of life and the other mature for his own age. In fact, I felt like an uncle to them, heck they even tackle me down several times and called me uncle. It was good times till my best friend, his wife and his son died that day. The oldest son of the two was the only survivor. He wasn't the same since then. Seemingly I don't want to see his being taken away and to one foster home to another, I decided to adopt him. I know I can't replace what he had lost, but at least he'll have someone to care for. After discharging him from the hospital, I took him to his family's funeral. The boy was shaken mentally, he ran. I know it's tough; I lost my best friend who was like a brother to me. I waited back home for Reikou, but he never returned. I reported to the police but they couldn't find him. He just simply disappeared. A month later after the funeral, Reikou returned, but he wasn't the same. His eyes were green not sapphire he inherited from his mother. He looked more like a lost child than the mature Reikou himself. In fact, he even asked me who am I and why did I even call him Reikou? Later on I realized it wasn't Reikou at all. The boy before me is an alter self of Reikou. He didn't know what should he be called, so I decided to call him Spirit. Spirit is quite secretive sometimes but at the same time he was polite. How could Reikou create such a personality? Again, I realize Spirit was no normal other self. A being known as Duo merged him with Reikou, or so Spirit had told me. By the time Reikou regained control, he didn't remember his name, he decided to be called Rei instead of Reikou. I wonder what could have happened during the time of his disappearance. I'm afraid that answer will never be answered…so I decided; I'll help protect his secret from now on._

Hikari-hakase reread the Tetsu's writing and almost passed out from shock again.

"Oh my god…" Hikari-hakase whisper. "Rei…you …but how can this be?"

ooOOoo

Rei woke up from his dream- well if you call that a dream, it was more like a memory- and looked out the window. It was still snowing. He stares blankly at the whiteness of the now.

"Rei, is something the matter?" asked Skye. Rei shook his head.

"Nothing." Rei replied simply. "If the storm clears up, email everyone and tell them to meet at the Densan Park."

"What for?" Skye asked.

"There's still Duo's test to take," Rei said. "Might as well get it over with before facing Omega…" Skye frowned.

"Wouldn't they be tired by then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rei responded. "But I know the shortcuts for the quiz, after all I took it seven years ago…" He made his way to the computer before typing furiously. "In the meantime, I'll be searching for Netto's hideout. It wouldn't take me an hour or so to do," Skye frowned.

"He's taking the test too?" she asked, shocked.

"Shizora told me he is, so I might as well find him and contact him. If not, we're screw along with the darn world." Rei said. "If he deny, I'll personally hunt him down and drag his ass to the test." Skye laughed softly.

"Good luck to that…" Skye said. Rei smirked.

"I'll need you to do something as well," Rei said.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"In this test, all navis are not allowed," Rei said simply. "So you'll have to distract them." Skye did a playful salute.

"Hai! I'll do my best," she said. Rei smile sadly at her.

"Our best might be our last as well Skye," he said.

_"And our last might cost us our deaths as well…" _he thought.

ooOOoo

Tetsu filled out his paperwork, it was never easy when you're the best in your field, a lot of people demand a lot of good results by the end of the day or ASAP. He sighed as he wrote down his reports quickly. Four hours had passed and he's not even half way done with it. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tetsu said without looking up. The door opened revealing Hikari-hakase entering.

"I hope I'm not bothering you or anything," he said. Tetsu looked up and dropped his pen.

"Oh hello Hikari-hakase," he said cheerfully, gesturing him to sit down. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Hikari-hakase said.

"Ask away," Tetsu said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who is Spirit?" He asked. Tetsu choked on his drink.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Who is Spirit?" Hikari-hakase repeated. "I found a file of Reikou today with Spirit in it. Who is he?" Tetsu became silent.

"I'm afraid I can't answer you that," Tetsu responded. "I don't like to reveal any info about Rei, I prefer if you stop poking into people's business." He said. "Now if you excuse me, I have some paper work to fill out."

"Wait," Hikari-hakase said. Tetsu looked at him to see him with a concern face. He couldn't help but feel guilty for the poor guy. "If Shizora, Rei's brother died seven years ago, then who is the Shizora we see now?" Tetsu thought for a moment and sighed. He went to his desk and pulled out two pictures. He handed Hikari the first picture.

"I can't believe I'm a sucker for pity and sympathy," Tetsu said to himself. "But I think this would be right, even if Rei would hate me for this." He handed Hikari the first picture.

"This is Rei," Hikari-hakase saw a younger version of Rei not smiling with sapphire blue eyes staring coldly at him. Tetsu handed him the next picture.

"And this…is Spirit," Tetsu said, handing him the second picture. Hikari examined both pictures and noticed a difference. A HUGE difference. The second picture had Rei smiling with life. Hikari became paper white when he noticed another difference; Rei's eyes…they were emerald green.

ooOOoo

Netto sat patiently at the chair and looked at the screen. On the screen had Omega with data injected into it.

"Rather slow, isn't it?" Dark Rockman said. Netto nodded. He sat there for several moments until something began flashing on the screen.

"What the-?"

"Netto-kun…" Dark Rockman began. "You're getting a voice mail from an unknown link." Netto looked at the computer in disbelief.

"What? Who could find me-"

"NETTO-KUN!" cried a high pitch and pleading voice from the computer. Netto flinched slightly but he recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Rockman?" Netto said in disbelief.

"Netto-kun! Answer…me!" the voice cried.

"Rockman, is that really you?" Netto cried at the computer.

"Please help me!" Rockman cried. "It's so dark…ornegai! Please help me!"

"Rockman!" Netto shouted. "Where are you?" There was no answer, the link was closed. Netto fell back to his chair in shock. "That was…but I thought he was deleted for sure…"

"Netto-kun," Dark Rockman said. "I've traced the link."

"Where did it come from?" Netto demanded.

"Densan Park."

ooOOoo

Rei smirked with satisfactory as he closed his computer and put on a jacket and his PET before heading out the door. Outside stood Shizora, waiting patiently.

"I see he manage to contact Netto…Spirit," Shizora said. Spirit smiled.

"It wasn't that hard," Spirit said. "Years of acting have paid off big time." He smiled. "Skye sent the others emails, they'll be there as well."

"Two days after your birthday and already you want to take the test," Shizora said. Spirit shrugged.

"It's better sooner than later," he said. "I don't want to take the test during Omega's riot." Shizora sighed.

"Fine, besides, Rei is aware that you're in control," Spirit walked down the hall.

"He is," he responded. "I'll be taking over for most of the day today."

"But you're vulnerable right now," Shizora said. "You'll crack under pressure than Rei." Spirit stopped and turned.

"Rei believed I could get through this without breaking down and spilling the truth. Why can't you?" Spirit said. Shizora blushed.

"Sorry," Shizora said. "I shouldn't have made assumptions. I wish you good luck. Call me if you're ready to take the test all together. Good luck and don't get anyone killed. No navis too! Remember that!" Shizora disappeared in a flash, leaving Spirit alone in the hall. Spirit smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," he said. "But does that count for me as well." He began walking down the hall again. "I know what I must do, but how long can I keep the mask up?"

ooOOoo

Meiru sat on the swing next to the monkey bars of Densan Park. It's been a while since she's been here, well seven years to be exact. She wondered about Roll. She was told to send Roll to the net. The email was rather odd. Why would Enzan send him an email?

"Meiru? What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Meiru looked up to see Pride standing a yard away from her.

"Pride-chan? I thought you were at Creamland?" Meiru said.

"Miyabi contacted me to be here and to send Knightman to the park's net," she said. Meiru had a confused look on her face. Yuriko appeared soon after with an annoyed look on her face.

"Meiru, what is so important that you made me cut my karate class?" she demanded. Meiru blinked in confusion.

"What I didn't send any emails to anyone," she said. "Enzan told me to come here."

"Funny," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Enzan walking up to them"I got an email from Yuriko telling me to meet here." This time, Yuriko was the one confused.

"I didn't send anyone an email today," she said.

"Then who did?" Pride asked. They waited for a moment and every passing minute, more people from the Special Forces came. It wasn't long after the Dingo, the last arrival, Netto came.

"What the hell is going on?" Enzan finally asked.

"Where's Rockman," Netto demanded.

"What?" Roll said.

"Netto-kun," Meiru began. "Rockman was deleted years ago remember?"

"So you all came…that's good," said an all-familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Rei walking up to them. "Then I guess we can take the test now…"

"What the hell is that human blabbing about?" Rockman suddenly appeared on the Park's network. He was about to attack the other navis but a barrier prevented him to do so. "What the-"

"Twilight Seal!" ranged a voice. A seal appeared under the navis and a barrier completely prevented them from logging out. Skye landed outside the barrier with sorrow in her eyes.

"What's going on Skye?" Blues shouted. Skye shook her head; tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Roll said.

"Gomen…minna…." She whispers.

"Rei! What's going on?" Enzan demanded. Rei just stood there staring blankly.

"I'm sorry but it's now or never…Shizora," Shizora appeared next to Rei.

"Sorry guys, it was nice knowing you," Shizora said before snapping his fingers. Pillars of light appeared under the Net Saviors before they disappeared. Shizora turned to Rei with a small smile. "This is it, good luck now." Rei gave Shizora a small smile.

"See ya around…little brother…" Rei said before he too was sifted away from the light.

"Later…Onii-san…" Shizora said before he disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Dark Rockman demanded.

"They're going to take a test from Duo…" Skye responded. "We could only hope now…we could hope they can pass the test now…"

"What if they don't?" Tomahawkman asked curiously.

"Then they'll…die…" Skye responded. If navis could faint, they would have done so.

ooOOoo

More facts about Spirit are revealed! Yatta!

Remember: R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Netto groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was darkness everywhere.

"What the- where am I?" he mutter.

"In another dimension," a voice replied simply. Netto turned to his right to see Rei sitting down next to him with a bored look on his face. "About you woke up. You've been out for a hour."

"A hour isn't that long," Netto said.

"I know," Rei said, getting up. "In this dimension that is. An hour in here is like four hours in the real world. So you've been sleeping for four hours really."

"Where are the others?" Netto asked.

"Tormented in their nightmares," Rei responded calmly.

"What?" Netto shouted. Rei snorted.

"I know you heard me in the first time asshole," Rei responded walking toward the direction of the fog. "Come on, there are monsters here that haven't have dinner yet."

"Their no such thing as-" a loud and dangerous roar cut him off causing Netto to run up to Rei.

"What was that?" Netto asked. Rei shrugged.

"I've never met them face-to-face before," Rei responded. "I just called it a black red-eyes shadow wolf."

"Long name," Netto said. Rei nodded before walking in silence. Netto walked along side with him. The fog cleared up a little around them revealing dead, rotting trees. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Face Dealer," Rei responded simply.

"Face Dealer?" Netto repeated like an idiot.

"Face Dealer," Rei repeated again. "We'll need some information from him before finding the others. Just an warning, don't show any emotions in your face."

"Why?" Netto asked.

"You'll lose your face, literally," Rei responded with annoyance. Netto started at him blankly before laughing. Rei stopped and turned to Netto.

"You're out of your mind! I wonder why a person like you even became a-" Netto stopped laughing when Rei turned his head to the left seeing a corpse handing, he paled when he saw the person had no face.

"See?" Rei murmur with annoyance. "I don't kid." He continued down the road. "Don't fall back now." They walked a little longer with silence, minutes later they reached a dark cave. Netto paused. Rei stopped and turned back at him. "Coming?"

"As if I want to lose my face," Netto countered. Rei just look at him blankly before turning away.

"Fine, stay out there for all I care, just be careful of the wolves out there," Rei said. Netto paused. Either he risk losing his face or face the wolves. "Wait up!" Netto shouted.

ooOOoo

Skye sighed as she sat between the NetSaviors' NetNavis and Dark Rockman.

"Can you let us out now?" Blues asked. Skye shook her head.

"Sorry," Skye responded. "I can't do that until the test is over. After that, you can beat me later."

"What makes you think we'll beat you?" Dark Rockman asked, annoyed. The angel wannabe was really pushing his buttons now. The wrong buttons to be exact.

"I've trapped you guys in a seal for eight hours and your NetOps are being tormented in a different dimension," Skye responded. The navis paused for a moment before they tried to pound the seal open with their attacks. Skye sighed. "Me and my big mouth…"

ooOOoo

Rei and Netto walked deeper into the cave wearing emotionless faces.

"My, my…I've never expected to see the Child of Twilight again," said a raspy voice. Rei and Netto paused.

"Come out Uwabari," Rei said flatly. A yard away from the two NetOps, the ground shifted and something or someone formed. Netto tried his best not to show any emotions for the Face Dealer was hideous.

"It's good to see you too Rei," Uwabari said walking to Rei. Uwabari had a body of a deformed centipede and his face of a rotting corpse. "What is it that you want now child?" Uwabari asked. Rei remained standing still and emotionless.

"Where are the others?" Rei demanded. Uwabari chuckle.

"You've never changed haven't you?" he asked, examining his face a little longer. "Yet your eyes tell a whole different story. Tell me, when are you going to stop acting for once in your life and not both?" Netto looked at Rei.

"What is he talking about?" he asked. Uwabari turned to Netto.

"Ahh…Hikari, Netto isn't it?" Uwabari asked. "So you're the younger brother…Hikari, Saito being the older? Am I right?" he asked. Rei covered Netto's mouth before he could say anything.

"Enough chit-chat," he said with a business voice, his face was still emotionless. "We don't have much time here and I want to know where are the locations the others were taken."

"Fine, fine…" Uwabari said, annoyed. "Remember the main landmarks of this dimension?" Rei nodded. "Go look for them over there and leave me alone, this is a waste of precious time. Oh and Netto…" Netto looked up to the Face Dealer. "The one you lost…might be closer than you think." Before Netto could say anything, Rei grabbed him and dragged the guy out before he could have shown any emotions to the Face Dealer.

"What did he mean the person I lost is closer?" Netto asked.

"It's nothing of your concern," Rei said.

"How did they know about Saito then?" Netto demanded.

"A lot of news travel fast in this dimension," Rei responded. "Hurry up, the first landmark is over here."

"How did you know about this place anyways?" Netto asked. Rei stopped and sighed.

"I came here once seven years ago," Rei said. "Fits the time when Rockman died as well."

"Shut up," Netto growled. Rei turned to him with a cold smirk.

"Why should I? You asked me, I tell," Rei said. "I was here for a month okay, believe me, I prefer this dimension than the real world."

"Why didn't you stay here then?" Netto asked.

"I have some things to do back home," Rei said.

"What home?" Netto sneered, at the moment, Rei pinned Netto to a tree that everything was a blur to register.

"Although I like it here doesn't mean it's home," Rei growled. "My home was burned down to the ground during your battle with Omega. You're reviving the same being that burned and killed my parents years ago. Now more people are going to feel the pain of loss and the cycle of despair will go on forever no thanks to you! You don't deserve to be called a Hikari at all!" Rei eventually let go of the ex-hero stunned and shock. Rei walked away with his bangs covering his eyes that held sadness and hatred in them.

"_It's all your fault Netto…"_ he thought.

ooOOoo

Skye walked around the seal for the fifth time annoying the navis inside.

"Could you stop that?" Blues asked with his arms folded to his chest.

"Stop what?" Skye said innocently. "I'm bored, I need to watch you guys and I don't know when's Rei going to return with the others so I'm walking."

"Can we talk?" Roll asked. Skye stopped and stood there.

"About what?" Skye asked.

"About the place our NetOps are," Medi replied. Skye frowned and scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

"You see…I don't know a lot about that place," Skye said. "Only Rei has been there once, but that was seven years ago."

"What about you?" Tomahawkman asked.

"I was under Tetsu's care until Rei's return," Skye said.

"It must have been lonely…" Roll said.

"Nah, it wasn't so bad," Skye replied "Being lonely is something I can bear." She continued to walk again.

"_But can I bear being lonely without Rei?"_ she thought sadly.

"Lion Head!" rang a voice. Snapping out of her sappy daze, Skye instinctively flew away from her spot as a giant lion slammed to her seal.

"Who did that!?" Skye demanded as she summoned her staff. At the cue, hundreds of viruses appeared along with several of Dark Rockman's most faithful Darkloids appeared.

"Well…damn it…" Skye said.

ooOOoo

Rei looked up the dark sky of the dimension with a frown on his face but the frown quickly faded when he heard a scream. It sounded like Meiru.

"Come on," Rei finally said. "Your girlfriend is in trouble."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Netto shouted. Rei shrugged.

"If she dies, you all fail," Rei said. "Meaning we'll be trapped here with no return. This would have been so much easier if you weren't taking part of this quiz at all."

"I came here because…" Netto became silent.

"Because Rockman's voice led you here," Rei finished. Netto look up to Rei.

"How did you know about that?" Netto demanded.

"Ornegai…Netto-kun" Rei whisper with a grin in a different voice. "It's pretty fun acting the voice of the dead." Netto became enraged.

"You…bastard!" Netto shouted, punching Rei hard in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "How dare you use Rockman's voice like that?" Rei grinned.

"I was told by Duo to do that," Rei responded. "I have to make sure you have to come." He got back up and continued walking. "Beside, Rockman's voice isn't the only voice I can copy. I can copy yours too." Rei said in Netto's voice. Netto stood there, stunned. "What's the matter?" Rei asked in Rockman's voice, "Scared of the past? Well Netto-kun, get use to it. The past will haunt you no matter what." Rei turned to the direction the scream was heard.

"Come on," Rei said in his voice. "We should hurry now."

ooOOoo

_Meiru opened her eyes to find herself in a prison cell._

"What? Where am I?" she asked.

"_You're in here for the murder of Hikari, Netto," the guard that was standing outside of her cell._

"_What?" Meiru cried. She recognize the guard, it was Rei standing outside. "Rei! What's going on!? How did Netto died?"_

"_You were last seen with Netto," Rei began. "Witness said you stabbed him." Meiru's eyes widened in fear._

"_I would never do such a thing!" Meiru shouted._

"_Not my fault," Rei said. "What the witness says, goes." Rei walked away leaving Meiru drown in her despair._

ooOOoo

"Sheesh," Rei mutter as he spotted Meiru unconscious and tree root wrapped around her. "She just has to land here. This is so…pathetic…"

"Are the trees here alive?" Netto asked.

"They're not named Devil's Curse for nothing," Rei said as he began tugging the roots to free Meiru. "Little help?" Rei asked. Reluctantly, Netto did as told. "Try waking her up with your voice." Rei ordered. Netto blinked.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"For a smart college student, you are surely dense in the head you know that?" Rei asked. "Say something she'll surely remember dumbass!" Rei let go and punched the roots instead, a crack on the roots were made.

"Umm…Meiru remember our first date together?" Netto said. Rei stopped for a moment and blinked.

"You went onto a date with her before?" Rei asked.

"Shut up," Netto hissed.

ooOOoo

"_I'm telling you, I'm innocent!" Meiru shouted as she struggles to break free from the straps of the electric chair. Rei held onto the handle of the switch with a grin._

"Sure you are…" he said. "Send my regards to the others."

"Meiru wake up," a voice called out to her.

"_What?" Meiru whisper._

"_Wake up!" the voice shouted, louder this time._

"_Who?" it was the last thing she said before Rei flipped the switch._

ooOOoo

Meiru opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Rei.

"You heartless bastard!" she cried, slapping him on the cheek. "Why didn't you believe me? I didn't kill Netto." Rei pointed to the direction where Netto stood. "Oh." Rei sighed as he got up.

"First I was punched by Netto for mimicking Rockman's voice and now I've been slapped by a girl," Rei mutter. "What are the chances of me getting hurt again?"

"One hundred," Netto responded. Rei glared at Netto before turning away. Meiru notice the blood falling down from his hand.

"Your hand…" she said, slightly pale. Rei examined his hand.

"It's nothing," Rei responded. "I had wounds that were much worse than this." Meiru huffed before grabbing Netto's bandanna with Rockman's symbol and wrapped it around Rei's wound.

"Hey!" Netto shouted.

"He'll get infected," Meiru said, tying the bandanna tight. "If you don't want to lost your hand then I suggest you to cover the bleeding." Rei examined it for a moment before looking up to the ex-childhood friends.

"Thank you…" Rei said softly before turning away. "Come on, the others are still out there suffering as well. Since Meiru had a torture nightmare of killing Netto; who knows what the heck the others is dreaming right now." Meiru paled.

"You mean…." Rei nodded.

"They could have worse dreams than you had just now." He said. "Much worse…"

ooOOoo

Skye fell back as the Mettuar attack her with their pick axes.

"So the little girl was just all bark and no bite," said Desertman. Skye rose from the ground and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Swallowman asked.

"You guys are all talk and no actions," Skye smirked. "It's a wonder how the real Rockman deleted you before…" she smiled before raising her staff.

"Skye," Blues shouted, " Let us out so we could help you!" Skye turned to them and smiled.

"As if," she said. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve." She began chanting and the net suddenly got darker.

"What is she doing?" Shadowman said. In the Uranet, a certain cloaked navi looked up.

"That aura…it's so familiar…" it whispers.

Skye's aura flared as a seal formed around her.

"Let's raise the stakes of this battle shall we?" Skye said, smiling.

ooOOoo

Author's Notes: Well, Rei has a serious problem with his emotions. First calm, then anger, then calm again. LOL…major PMSing…even if he's not a girl. XD

Well, you know the drill people, Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do you even know where we're going?" Meiru asked Rei. Rei merely nodded before he got out some headphones and a CD player out.

"Where did you get that?" Netto asked.

"I brought it with me before I sent the emails to you guys and the fake Rockman distress signal," Rei responded without turning his back. Netto growled as Rei put on his headphones.

Rei continued to lead the other two in silence while the two chats.

"Netto-kun," Meiru began. "So when are you going to be done with Omega?" her voice contains sadness.

"It'll be done in four days," Netto said simply. Meiru lowered her head.

"You know everyone's going to be fighting against you," she whispers. "Even your father will try to bring Omega down."

"I know," Netto said. There was a long eerie silence before Rei stopped.

"What is it?" Meiru asked.

"I just wanted to say is, after all of this, I quit," Rei said.

"As a Net Savior?" Netto asked. Rei nodded.

"That's right but I won't be returning the Synchro Chip," Rei said.

"What?" Meiru said. "You can't do that!"

"I'm going to help out with you guys against Omega," Rei said. "But at the same time I won't."

"We're lost," Netto said. "What do you mean you are going help at the same time you're not." Rei grinned mysteriously.

"You'll see what I mean when the battle starts," Rei said before turning back. "Be very careful about this area now, you never really know what's going to pop up next."

"What's in here anyways?" Meiru asked nervously.

"Shizora told me about this place changing since I was last here," Rei responded. "I think they're some quick sands in this area."

"QUICK SANDS!?!?!" Netto and Meiru shouted. Rei nodded.

"That's right…" Rei said. He stopped again for a moment and picked up a rock about the size of his palm and threw it three yards away from where he was standing. The rock quickly sank into the bottom of the Earth. Meiru and Netto instantly paled.

"This isn't a safe path," Rei said. "Might as well take the other path…"

"Why didn't you use the other path first?" Netto demanded. Rei turned to the trees.

"Cause the other path will be consist of a lot of climbing, jumping, and swimming in some boiling acid water," Rei responded. "Come on, we don't have all day."

ooOOoo

"Your aura is flaring, so what?" Swallowman said. Skye smirked.

"Cause you'll be seeing double after this…literally," Skye said. "Soul Splitter!"

"What?" Dark Rockman cried. His answer was answer when a bright light surrounded Skye before splitting into two; one surrounded by a white light, and the other surrounded with a dark and ominous aura. The aura faded revealing white winged Skye and a black winged Skye.

"Dark Soul!?" Dark Soul Skye turned to them.

"Whom are you calling a 'Dark Soul?'" she asked. "The name's Azure, Skye's sister."

"SISTER!?" the navis cried. Azure chuckled.

"You never did tell them the truth did you?" Azure asked Skye. Skye shook her head. "Skye and I were originally both halves of the same program. Light and Dark, Skye's the light and I'm the darkness. Ever since Shizora died, I fused myself with Skye. Of course, we have the ability to split if we wanted too."

"Isn't Shizora alive?" Roll asked. Azure shook her head in dismay.

"You never told them about that too?" Skye laughed nervously.

"Nope hehe…." Azure sighed.

"The Shizora you see now is a copy sent from Duo to test Rei," Azure explained. "Rei passed and the third test begins." Skye and Azure then raised their weapons. "Now less chatting and more fighting."

"Two against five hundred…" Skye said. "Yup, we have a higher chance of winning." Azure had an urge to whack Skye but decided against it.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to see about that wouldn't we?" Azure said. Skye grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Then she and Azure went offensive and charged at the enemy.

"_Good old times…"_Skye thought.

ooOOoo

Rei flinched slightly as he felt a sudden jolt on his arm.

"What is it?" Meiru asked. Rei looked back. At least the other wasn't slowing him down too far…

"It's nothing," Rei replied. He jumped to the next tree and made sure the branch itself was sturdy.

"Good," Rei whisper, he suddenly heard a crack. "…Shit…" he mutters. The branch cracked and fell down to the quicksand causing Rei to hold onto the trunk of the tree.

"Are you all right Rei!?" Meiru cried from two trees away.

"I'm fine," Rei shouted back before jumping to the next tree. "I wasn't looking." He chose his words carefully. The pain in his arm throbbed. Rei frowned as he jumped to the next tree.

"_Is this the twist Duo made for me?"_ Rei thought. _"To feel the pain of others?"_

Rei cursed silently as he jumped from one branch to another. He froze when he saw something in front of him: another human. Whoever that person is, he or she has to be several years younger than him. Rei couldn't get a good glimpse of the kid because their back was turned and he/she wore hood.

"…" the figure vanished before Rei could ask.

"…"

"Rei?" Meiru called from behind. "Why did you stop?"

"It's nothing…" Rei replied before jumping to the next tree. Meiru looked crest fallen.

"We really want to help you Rei…" she said to herself. "But how can we help if we don't know how you feel?"

"_You don't,"_ a voice rang through her mind. Meiru look around to see no one but Netto behind her and Rei guiding in the front.

"What was that about?" Meiru whisper. Then, a scream rang out through the forest.

"Come on!" Rei commanded as he quickens his pace. "It could be one of the others." Meiru and Netto nodded before following along.

ooOOoo

Azure and Skye dodged the Darkloids attack with ease as they landed next to Dark Rockman's seal.

"Why are you helping the Light?" Dark Rockman demanded Azure. "The Light is supposed to be our enemy."

"I don't see it that way, that's why…" Azure responded. "Perfect balance…you and Rockman was once a complete whole." Dark Rockman growled.

"I'm nothing like that pathetic bastard."

"You still can't deny you two were once working side-by-side," Azure said as she jumped away from another one of Desertman's Lion Head. "Skye and I are two different navis, two different beings yet we have a lot in common: we care for the safety of Rei and such. Just like you care for Netto, am I right?" Dark Rockman stayed silent. Azure smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Strike!" The shadows around them came to life and struck the Darkloids. Skye jumped into the seal with Roll and the others.

"Azure's attack attacks everyone except her and everyone else inside of the seal," Skye explained chuckling nervously. "I won't be coming out for a while. She doesn't really have full control of her powers yet."

"Well that explains a lot," Blues said. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet missy."

"I know…" Skye said softly.

"_Oh shit…"_ Skye thought.

"_I know…"_ Azure said through a mental link with Skye. _"We're almost out of time. Time to go back now."_

"_It's good to know you had fun…" _Skye said with a grin. _"I'll finish the job for now…" _

Azure smiled before she faded and the shadows vanished. The Darkloids were badly damaged from the attack. Skye exited the seal, trapping the others inside still.

"Twilight sword!" Skye shouted, the sword Rei used against Dark Rockman replaced her staff. She raised it to the Darkloids before launching her attack.

"Twilight Sonic Wave!" Skye shouted. A gray wave shot out and went through the Darkloids, instantly deleting them all. Skye sighed before falling to her knees. She heard the other navis' cry of worry before passing out.

"_Looks like they do care…"_ she thought before everything went dark. There was silence until Dark Rockman finally grumbles.

"…Damn…the seal's still up," Dark Rockman cursed.

"Deal with it," Tomahawkman said.

"Live with it," Medi said added with annoyance.

ooOOoo

"This is getting really, really ridiculous," Rei mutter as he watch Enzan sinking into the sand. "How can a person be asleep while being suck into quicksand?"

"Okaa-san…" Enzan murmur. Rei jumped into the sand and tried his best to walk towards through it. He could feel the weight drag him down.

"Get back here!" Meiru cried, "It's too dangerous!"

"Hurry and get back up!" Netto shouted. He climbed down of the tree and stood on the roots. He had his hand out for Rei and Enzan. "Come on!" The sand dragged Rei deeper. Seeming he had no choice he threw Enzan at Netto.

"Head down ten more miles before getting down and head straight for now on!" Rei shouted. A giant hand made of sand rose from behind Rei and slam him into the ground. No trace of Rei was left.

"Rei!" Meiru shouted, tears were falling from her eyes while Netto dragged Enzan out of the sand.

"What the hell was that?" Netto whisper. Enzan began to stir from the noise.

"Netto? Where the hell am I and why the hell are you holding me?" As you can see, Enzan isn't up-to-date right now…

ooOOoo

Hikari-hakase sat in his chair as he went through Rei's files. In his findings he saw nothing out of the ordinary in the reports from Rei's past. Perfect grades, perfect reports, perfect everything.

"_He's like a navi who knows only knows how to follow orders…"_ Hikari thought. "No…he was more like a robot than a navi that listens…"

Sadness and worry shown deep in his eyes, eyes that a father would have when they see their child hurt.

He looks down at the picture with Spirit in it.

"You can't be…oh my god…"

ooOOoo

Author's Notes: Who did Spirit match, I wonder? Oh well, go figure. XD

Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let me get this straight," Enzan began as he jumped to the next tree. "Rei saved me at the cost of his own life just to get me out of the quicksand? Why didn't you guys just left me there?" Meiru nodded. Enzan thought for a moment. "Did you guys ever notice anything?"

"Notice what?" Netto asked, annoyed.

"Rei's been acting cold all the time and yet at the same time he's been helping us all along," Enzan said. "We've never met him in our lives and yet he knows a lot about us as if he was a part of it. He even knows about Rockman." Enzan added.

"Do you think Rei knows something about Rockman that we don't?" Meiru asked.

"My father created Rockman," Netto said. "Rei doesn't know anything about him."

"What does Rei know that you don't?" an amused voice in front of the three. Enzan looked up to see the same boy Rei saw moments ago. "It's funny, to you the Special Forces still can't move on with their losses. Why can't you move on Hikari, Netto? Isn't that what Rockman and Saito wanted? Wait a minute, Saito and Rockman are the same person."

"Who are you?" Netto demanded. The figure smiled sadly before fading again.

"A foe…or maybe a friend," the boy said jumping to another tree. "What you see now of Rei is just one side of him. Who is the other I'm speaking of? The other side of himself, he's not who you really think he is. So tell me Hikari, Netto; will Saito ever forgive you once Omega is resurrected?"

"Tojikomeru!" Netto shouted. The boy merely smirked.

"I am telling the truth. Saito can be a forgiving person but if someone dies, then I highly doubt he'll ever forgive you," with that the boy faded leaving the others gaping slightly.

ooOOoo

Rei stood or floated whichever you choose as he watch the scene in front of him.

"_You are definitely a Twilight," Uwabari said to his younger self seven years ago._

"_What are you talking about?" Rei's younger self said._

"_A person who have seen deaths of loved ones and walks the path which Light nor Dark can walk," Uwabari said. Y. Rei flinched slightly but revealed no emotions or sadness in his eyes._

"_How can the darkness walk in that path?" Rei asked. Uwabari chuckle._

"_Would you rather be a murderer when you grow up?" he asked. Rei shook his head slowly. His eyes were duller than usual, almost as if he himself doesn't have a soul._

"_I won't be someone my family would hate me for," Y. Rei whisper. Uwabari used one of his rotten hands a petted Y. Rei on the head. Rei himself looked at the memory in disgust. Why did he let Uwabari touch him in the first place again? Oh yeah, no emotions. Rei growled in annoyance. _

"_Well child, being a Twilight isn't easy," Uwabari said. "You'll dwell in pain everyday, just like you are doing now." Y. Rei stayed silent. _

"I'm still the same today," Rei murmur as he subconsciously clenched his fist.

"_Is being a Twilight this painful?" Y. Rei asked. "Are they even good or evil?" Uwabari thought for a moment._

"_They're neither one of them," he responded. Y. Rei looked up to the Face Dealer with a blank look that clearly says that he's lost. "Twilights help the Light and Dark, in secrets of course, like a two face: a loyalty for Light and a loyalty for the Darkness too. Though a Twilight has an agenda of their own, they never really do show it."_

"_I'm not like that," Y. Rei mutters. "You're lying."_

"I am like that…" Rei whisper. "What a fool I am…I really hate myself."

"Why's that?" the boy he saw earlier appeared as his memory disappeared.

"I'm being an idiot," Rei replied. "I'm someone I'm not."

"For a good reason," the boy responded.

"I'm just being used!" Rei shouted causing the boy to flinch a little. "After all of this, I'm going to die. I'm just a doll following stupid orders that will lead me to my death bed!"

"…" The boy shook his head. "At least you're helping someone that Duo didn't ordered to help." Rei remained silent, the boy sighed and disappeared.

"Have it your way then," Rei heard before the darkness dragged him away.

ooOOoo

Hikari entered the EMC Martial Arts for Hire and watched two boys about Rei's age had a mini duel in the middle of the room. The first one attack relentlessly as the other went on to the defensive before retaliating and knocked the offensive over.

"James is the winner!" the referee said raising a green flag. "Class, ten minutes break before the next match!"

"Hai, sensei," said the class before the walked away. The teacher walked up to Hikari.

"Welcome to the EMC, I'm Xin Fong, how may I help you?" he asked, he held out a hand and Hikari shook it.

"Sorry to be a bother, I'm Yuuichiro Hikari and I was wondering," Hikari began. "Did you ever had a boy with the surname Soradanomi?" he asked. The teacher smiled.

"Of course! Rei and Hoshizora were the best students I've ever had," he said, gesturing Hikari to his office. "Why did you asked?"

"Well Rei is a Net Savior and I've given him a Synchro Chip," Hikari said. "And I was wondering if he was always angst when he was with you?"

"Rei was never a sad and distant boy when he and his brother first joined here," Xin said. "He was serious about learning unlike his brother, they did made a lot of friends here and some clips to promote the school but after their parents and Shizora died…the poor guy wasn't the same after this." Xin frowned. "It was sad when I and several other students went to the funeral. The poor guy looked as if he had nothing to live for anymore. Rumors were going around Rei even tried to commit suicide but they were never true. The next thing I knew, Rei went missing for a month."

"So I heard," Hikari said. "When Rei returned, did he still come here after everything that has happened?" Xin nodded.

"He does," Xin responded. "But her would come less and less each year until he stopped coming all together." Xin shook his head. "I've kept contact with Rei every once in a while, we would spar once a while but that's about it. He's been drawing pictures lately."

"What kind?" Hikari asked.

"They're pretty interesting," Xin said. "Most of them looked as if they were real themselves, Rei told me there were just images from his dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Hikari asked.

"Rei never told me which ones," Xin said. "He told me there were more of memories of someone else's than they were his. He just draws and draws and draws whenever he had the time."

"Well…thank you for your time," Hikari said. "I'll take my leave now so you make continue to teach your class." Xin looked at the clock.

"I still have three minutes," Xin said. "It was a pleasure meeting you Hikari-hakase. If you need anything, feel free to come here again. Now if you excuse me, I have to go before the students murder one another. Ja ne!" Hikari smiled before leaving the building. Once he step out of the building, he let out a long sigh.

"Rei is much more mysterious than I thought…" he said to himself. _"Next stop, Densan University."_ He thought_. "…I should meet up with my old professor too,"_ he added. _"If he's even there still…"_

ooOOoo

"Ten miles," Enzan said as he jumped down the tree and landed on solid grounds. "You can come down now." He called up at Netto and Meiru.

"Now what?" Meiru asked the two.

"We head straight down the road," Netto responded. Meiru looked back at the quick sands. She felt Enzan's hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't had a chance," Enzan said. "I owe him as well, he did save my life…come on, let's go." Meiru nodded as she turned around. She when a human hand suddenly burst from the ground several feet in front of them.

"AHHH!" Meiru screamed. "Zombies!" It wasn't long till the so so-called 'Zombie' popped out from the ground reveal and very pissed Rei spitting out rocks from his mouth.

"No, zombies don't exist in this dimension," Rei said coughing out some more, riding the awful taste of the dirt and sand in his mouth. "This is insane…" he mutter.

"How can you be here if you were drowned in the sands?" Enzan asked. "We thought you died."

"Yeah, well things here are not what they always seem," Rei said getting up. "I was taken away to see something I don't ever want to see my life again."

"Which one would that be?" Netto said. "Your parents dying." Rei paused before turning to Netto.

"No, that would be my second worst." Rei said with annoyance before walking down the path."

"What would be your first?" Netto half-asked, half-demanded.

"Knowing who I truly am…" Rei said in a soft response. "…Forget it, we better hurry and find the others."

"NOOOO!!!!!!" a voice shouted.

"_Why does a scream always happen when I say 'other'?"_ Rei thought stupidly before feeling a surge of pain trough his chest. _"Who ever it is, their pain is killing me…"_

"Are you all right Rei?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah…" Rei replied. "I was thinking just how Skye's and the other are doing," he added. Enzan sent Rei a glare.

"You sealed them in," he said.

"Then they're probably bored to death," Rei said. "I hope nothing happens though…" Netto stayed silent. "Then again, if Netto's silent then something did happen. Well, whatever, whoever you sent, Azure defeated them already anyways."

"Wait, isn't Azure Shizora's navi?" Meiru asked. Rei nodded. "Wasn't she deleted?"

"She never was deleted," Rei responded. "On the verge of deletion but she was never deleted. Skye and Azure are both halves of a whole; they merged souls and created the Twilight Soul together. They separate every once in a while but it won't matter for them any longer."

"What are you talking?" Meiru asked.

"Skye and Azure's soul over time will overlap one another making a permanent fusion between them two. They literally need each other to survive. Of course, Azure's like a audience watching through Skye's eyes."

"That's just cruel…" Enzan said.

"Hmm…Netto, what if out of a one to a million chance Rockman is still alive somewhere?" Rei asked. Netto looked up at Rei.

"Do you even know where he is?" Netto asked. Rei shook his head.

"I'm just saying though…" Rei said. "What if Rockman is alive somewhere but he's in the same position as Azure, he's living off of another too survive."

"Rockman would never do that," Meiru said. Rei shrugged.

"I'm just saying," Rei said with a no caring tone. "The past is past Netto, Rockman wanted you to see that but unfortunately you're still dense. I guess it does runs in the family."

"What was that!?" Netto demanded.

"You'll see soon," Rei said smirking. "Too bad the lengths of Omega's awakening will be held back as well." Netto stopped.

"What?" Netto said. Rei grinned.

"I'm a computer programmer too idiot or have you forgotten as well," Rei said with a stubborn tone. "Of course I can program a tracker program and find your location without getting detected."

"Skye won't be able to stop Omega's awakening," Netto said.

"I know," Rei responded. "You can right? I don't care about his awakening. I care about talking some senses to you. Skye has the ability to screw up a programming and rewrite it herself. Dark Rockman won't be moving anything soon as well; he's trapped in the seal too. Even if Skye's knocked out, the seal won't go down unless she wants it too."

"You are aware hacking is illegal," Meiru asked. Rei nodded.

"I'm not going to spoil anymore of Netto's pet project," Rei said. "But all I could say is your time is lengthen from four days to eight days more. Be grateful about that. And Netto should have been grateful that he has friends and parents that cares for him, but like I said, he's too dense to see it." Netto stayed silent.

"Did you have any other friends besides Skye?" Meiru asked.

"I had friends," Rei responded. "Those bastards backstabbed me when they became popular and bullied me since middle school up till I graduated from High School. Heh…I became their personal punching bag over the years too and every words they said to me was annoying in my opinion. Even my childhood friend casted me aside, I have no friends besides Tetsu-san and Skye."

"Sorry," Meiru said.

"I don't care about those kinds of things anymore," Rei responded. "I wouldn't care if anyone knew about my existence at all."

"So you rather watch people from the darkness," Enzan said. "And be left out of everything?"

"That would have been nice," Rei responded. "I like the Dark, and I like the Light; living under the Light's shadow is what I've been doing for all my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What the heck are you saying?" Netto said. "You're not making any sense."

"Dark Humans exist right?" Rei said. "They're attracted by anger, hatred and jealousy from the soul. Enzan was one of them. Some were Light: those have happiness and justice in their life. There are one more kinds of people and they walk between the shadows of Light and Dark. They're known as the Twilight, those who helps both sides basically they're Nobodies you could even call them Secret Keepers as well. They could keep your darkest secrets and leave you lies in return. They're both your allies and enemies, too bad only a few exist. They're just false hopes and lies; a shadow of the real thing."

"Are you one of them?" Enzan asked sudden.

"What makes you say that?" Rei responded.

"How do we know if you're lying right now?" Enzan continued. Rei thought for a moment.

"You don't," Rei responded. "We should really say quiet unless you want to be dinner for some certain wolves I told Netto about. We're in their hunting grounds."

"Have you ever been through this area before?" Meiru whisper.

"Almost died," Rei replied. "Wasn't that bad…"

"_We are screwed…"_ the three thought.

ooOOoo

Skye groaned as she got up.

"Ow…" she said shaking the feeling from her head.

"Skye! You're awake!" Roll cried from the seal.

"How long was I out anyways?" Skye asked weakly.

"For a good five hours," Blues said.

"That long?" Skye said she opened a link.

"Where are you going?" Dark Rockman demanded.

"It's a secret," Skye said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "See ya around!" she said before disappearing. The navis remained silent for a moment before Tomahawk finally spoke up.

"Anyone wants to play a game of 'Go Fish?'"

ooOOoo

"This is a sorry sight to see…" Rei said as he watch Charlie curled up into a ball, whimpering.

"NOO!!! This can't be true!!! No more women!?!" Charlie shouted.

"What a pervert," Meiru mutter.

"NOOO!!!" Charlie wailed.

"Oh god…" Enzan said. "That's Charlie's worst fear?"

"This is so lame," Netto said.

"Meiru, wake Charlie up," Rei ordered.

"Why me?" Meiru asked.

"You're the only girl here so most likely Charlie will be happy seeing one," Rei said. Meiru was about to say something to Rei but decided against it.

"Charlie wake up Tesla's wearing a bikini" Meiru said calmly. Charlie's eyes snapped open and he immediately went up to a sitting position.

"Where? Where?" He asked excited, and then he realized he wasn't at the beach. "Where am I?"

"I'm not going to say anything," Rei responded. "I said it over two times and I have repeating things over again." He walked away when he heard something in front of them. He looked closer to see red eyes in front. "Ahh…shit…"

ooOOoo

Notes: So…uh…review please?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Shall make a run for it?" Charlie suggested.

"Yes," Rei responded as he made a gesture the others to the trees. "Run towards the woods, I know an abandon village nearby." The others nodded before breaking to a mad dash with Rei in the league a yard away with the hounds after them.

"I don't want to die!" Meiru scream with tears covering her eyes.

"Don't we all?" Rei shouted back in annoyance. He went through his pocket and got out a hand knife. "Listen, when I count to three, jump out of the way! One…Two…" The wolf jumped up for the kill. "Three!" The others jumped out of the way and gave Rei the perfect opportunity to slit the wolf's throat. The others looked at Rei as he put the knife back into his pocket. "Come on. Let's go." Enzan walked up to the wolf and examine the slit.

"You killed the dog like a professional," Enzan said causing Rei to stop on his tracks.

"…I was taught self defense years ago," Rei responded. "Don't start thinking I'm a killer now, Enzan. I've never killed a human in my life. Heck, I'm only twenty." Rei turned to the others with a blank expression. "I'm only here to guide you guys out of here, basically I'm your bodyguards since I know the background of this dimension. I promise myself to protect you all. I am bound by that promise no matter what. If I don't, we will never go back to the real world. I would blame myself for putting you guys here, I told Duo to give you guys the test and I hold full responsibility of anything that happens." He paused for a moment for the others to sink in the information. "So, shall we continue to the village? It's only three-fourth of a mile from here. We could relax at one of the house and find a why to contact your navis."

"Really?" Meiru asked.

"Hopefully," Rei responded. "This dimension is limited in electronics so we could try to find anything useful over there."

ooOOoo

Skye stood outside of Netto's firewall and thought of every possible password she could use.

"Curry?" she typed. The firewall rejected it. "Aww…" She thought for a moment and remember what Spirit told her.

"I know, Saito!" Skye shouted happily as she typed in the password. She waited for a moment and the firewall faded away. "Hah! In you're face Dark Rockman!" She entered Netto's Homepage only to be surrounded by viruses and in the center of the computer slept the sleeping monster. Skye blinked. "…DAMN!"

ooOOoo

"Here we are…" Rei said as he and the others entered the village. Most of the houses were rundown and the plants were dead giving an aura of dread to the NetSaviors.

"There's a castle over there," Meiru pointed. Rei looked at it before his face was twisted with pain and hatred.

"Don't enter that castle," he warned. "It's dangerous." The others looked at Rei.

"What's so dangerous about a castle?" Charlie asked. Before Rei could respond, four images of three boys and one girl went through them. All of them appeared to be thirteen of age at least.

"_Well…this is the village Face Dealer described," Said one of the boys. He wore a gray-green vest, a sleeveless camouflage shirt and matching pants, and green and white shoes. "Where do we go from here Reikou?" The three turned to the boy wearing black clothing on._

"_He said something about a mountain nearby," Reikou responded. "There's a cave entrance over there and we might be able to get out of here. But the mountain is a day trip from here, Kyuu. We should camp here for the night. We might find something to help us out later on." The three nodded in agree._

"_There's a castle up ahead!" cried the other boy. He wore a white-sleeved sweater with baggy blue jeans and blue and white shoes. Reikou made a face._

"_I don't think we should enter that castle Kosuke," he said. "Uwabari said it's dangerous." _

"_It can't be that bad, can it?" asked the girl. She had wavy brown hair split into two parts that went over her shoulders, wore a spaghetti-strap orange shirt, yellow Capri pants, orange socks, and light yellow shoes with green lacing. Her brown eyes matched her hair and she had a brightness that glowed around her._

"_Uwabari said it was the Castle of Pain, Kari," Reikou explained. "Once you enter it, you can't get out. He said that the weight of your burden will be weighed and then you'll feel the pain ten fold." He sighed. "We should stay away till we leave, okay?" The others nodded before the images faded away. _

Netto and the others looked at Rei. Rei just stood there motionless as if he was a statue, his locks hung down his eyes so that his emotions can't be seen.

"So what happened to them?" Enzan finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rei responded.

"…" The four NetSaviors felt regret for asking that question. Finally, Rei turned to them.

"We might as well find a house we could stay in tonight," he said. "There's no point continuing on at night, it too dangerous. I'll be back in a while. Don't separate, stay together." He walked away without saying another word.

"…So shall we being looking?" Meiru asked.

ooOOoo

Skye took several deep breaths as she finally defeated the viruses.

"Finally…" she mutters before she activated a Full Energy Subchip and made her way to Omega's control panel. "Lemme see…" she began typing ass sorts of code.

"Disabling data flow…"

"Limiters on…"

Skye read the data that had Omega's attacks and abilities.

"Lower attack damages and applying restriction on abilities," Skye mutter as she typed along. "Man…Netto is going to kill Rei and me for this…" she pressed enter and watches everything shut down. She smiles satisfied before she walked away. "I wonder if the others aren't bored to death yet." She said to herself as she enters the link back to the park.

ooOOoo

Hikari entered Rei's art class and saw Rei's teacher looking at the pictures his students made.

"Excuse me," Hikari called, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Umm yes, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you have a Rei Soradanomi in your class?" Hikari asked. The teacher perked up.

"Why yes, he is in my class," the teacher responded. "I'm Mike Hernandez and I teach art for Densan College." He held out an arm and Hikari shook it. "What is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if you could show me some of Rei's drawings," Hikari responded.

"Of course!" Mike said as he made his way to the corner of the room and began searching for the portrait he was looking for. "Rei's been one of my best students since he transferred here." He lifted the picture up to Hikari to see. "This is the one I believed is the best." In the portrait stood two boys facing back-to-back bind together by chains, one of them had white wings looking up with hope in his eyes while the other had black wings and he looked down in despair. "Rei dubbed this picture 'Hikari no Yami.'" Mike said. "Everyone has a cover to hide away and Rei somewhat capture that in his picture. Too bad the other students can't see it. Rei must have led a terrible life to find out." Hikari looked at the picture and couldn't help but feel bad and a cold feeling of despair sink into his chest.

"Thank you for your time," Hikari said. "I'll be leaving now." Mike nodded as he watches Hikari leave. Mike stood there for a moment before he sighs.

"He's gone…" he said. Shizora stood at the spot where 'Mike' stood. "Thank god too." He looked at Rei's picture. "I gotta say, this is a good picture, don't you agree…Rockman?"

ooOOoo

Rei walked down the village and looked around and picked up some dead flowers along the way to the castle doorway. He placed the flowers at the front of the castle and sat down in an Indian style position.

"Hey Kaze and Kosuke," Rei mutter under his breath. "I hope you two are resting well in heaven along with Shizora and my parents. Just how are you two? I'm still the same as ever but I'm not anymore, I don't know who I am anymore. Kari moved away years ago so I don't know how she's doing right now…" He looked up with a sad expression. "Your parents miss you two so much. I could still remember them crying. Your parents even blame me for your deaths too Kaze. It was understandable that he hit me. I should have been a better friend and wondered what you two would do next. I guess I got careless that day and you two paid for that price." Rei closed his eyes for a moment. "Your faces haunts me till this day. I could hear your laughter when I make a mistake, you encouraging me to go on and…to live my life as normal as possible. How can I be normal after all of this?" He heard s twig snap. He immediately got and saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"Kari?" he called in disbelief.

ooOOoo

Rei is taking his time outside," Meiru said as she looked at her watch. "Do you think something happened to him?" she asked. The others were lost in their world and ignored Meiru's question.

"Guys?" she called, that got their attention instantly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Do you think something happened to Rei?" Meiru asked. The boys shrugged.

"You've seen Rei," Enzan said. "He could protect himself it if he could defeat the wolf. Besides, I'm just curious."

"About what?" Netto asked.

"The memory we saw," Enzan said. "It was Rei's memory. In his memory he was called Reikou. Rei means 'Spirit' while Reikou means 'Cold Light.'"

"We do know Japanese, idiot," Netto said. Enzan continued.

"Then I wondered about what Skye and Azure are fused entities," Enzan said. "They fused themselves to become a Twilight being. There are good humans and evil humans. Rei said Twilight humans are humans that aren't good or bad at all. They help maintain a balance."

"Do you suppose Rei knows more than he's letting on?" Charlie asked. Enzan nodded. "And you think Rei's slightly out of his mind as well." Enzan nodded again.

"He does seem out of his mind taking a lot of risks as well…" Enzan said. "I also think Rei has a MPD."

"MPD?" the others repeated.

"Multiply Personality Disorder," Enzan said. "A person traumatized from a certain even in their life that they can create another personality different from themselves. Thos personalities can take over as well and do whatever they want." Everyone was silent till Netto finally spoke.

"You're nuts," he said.

"Have you ever notice any changes in Rei's eyes," Enzan said. "They have a tint of emerald green in his eyes and his voice becomes high pitch a little."

"I had," Charlie said with his right hand raised. "His voice does become softer too but it still held some of his regular voice."

"What are you trying to say?" Meiru asked.

"I believe Rei…" Enzan began. "…might be Rockman himself."

ooOOoo

"Kari?" Rei called out.

"Reikou?" Kari asked. "Is that really you?" Rei looked into the eyes of his former friend. She hasn't changed a lot but her eyes didn't have the brightness she once had.

"Kari Izumi, aren't you going to do your homework soon?" Rei asked. Kari smiled before running up to Rei and embraced. Tears fell from her eyes.

"It is you Rei!" Kari sobbed. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Same here," Rei said. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard for you for a long time."

"I haven't heard from you too," Kari said. "I got a message from Duo said you would be coming here four days ago saying you would be here so I accepted on coming."

"You could have gotten killed!" Rei shouted.

"I know my way around here as well," Kari countered. "Remember, I was here when they died too…" Kari embraced Rei a little longer while she cried on his should.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
__I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
__I will not break the way you did  
__You fell so hard  
__I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

"It's okay Kari," Rei reassured. "Everything's going to be all right…"

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side  
__So I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust  
__Not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid _

"I miss you so much…" Kari said, looking up at Rei. "I thought you were gone."

"I'm not the type that would abandon a friend now would I?" Rei asked with a small smile. Kari smiled sadly back at Rei.

_I lose my way  
__And it's not too long before you point it out  
__I cannot cry  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
__I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
__Every day of my life  
__My heart can't possibly break  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with _

"We've changed, haven't we…" Kari whisper. Rei nodded.

"We all did," Rei said.

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side  
__So I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust  
__Not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid _

"I wonder what's Kaze and the others are doing right now in the after life," Kari said.

"Same here," Rei said. "I hope they're looking down at us with a smile…"

_I watched you die  
__I heard you cry  
__Every night in your sleep  
__I was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me  
__You never thought of anyone else  
__You just saw your pain  
__And now I cry  
__In the middle of the night  
__For the same damn thing_

"You haven't smile for a while, haven't you?" Kari asked.

"No, I haven't," Rei responded.

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side  
__So I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
__Because of you  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in  
__Because of you  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid _

"Rei…" Kari began. .

"What is it?" Rei's heart almost stopped.

She kissed him.

_Because of you  
__Because of you_

"I love you Reikou…" Kari whisper as she blushed wildly. "Ever since I moved, I've always thought about you. You were the one that was always there by my side helping me and encouraging me to do my best. I missed you so much…" Rei was stunned but he regained his composure.

"Kari…" he began. "I feel the same way too but…I'm sorry. I'm not the same Reikou anymore…I'm just Rei now." Kari looked down, hiding her tears but failed miserably. "There's something I have to do and I might come back alive. Life isn't the same for me anymore. It's a battleground and I can't afford to lose this battle yet." He looked down at her. "Kari, don't cry, you're stronger than that."

"I don't want you to die," she said. Rei stayed silent for a moment.

"How about I make you a promise?" Rei asked. Kari looked up. "I promise I'll come back to you okay. I won't leave okay?" she nodded before hugging Rei again.

"Thank you Reikou…" she whisper.

"Anytime…" Rei whisper back.

ooOOoo

Author's Notes: …In my opinion, I did terrible with the fluff. XD

I really suck in romance. Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rei and Kari entered the building Enzan and the others were with firewood in their hands. They stared.

"Hello," Kari said. "I'm Kari Takashima, nice to meet you all." Enzan was the first to speak up.

"Rei, how did she get here?" Rei dropped the woods in the fireplace of the living room.

"I've been here for four days," Kari said. "Dou contacted me that I'll see Rei here so I accepted the invitation and came here."

"She moved away a month after we completed Duo's trials," Rei said. "I haven't seen her since till now…" He when through his pocket and found a lighter to light up the woods.

"How did she survive without food?" Netto asked. Kari pulled up out several boxes of Trident gum.

"Rule number one of survival: Always bring whatever eatable food you can," she said with a smile. Sweat drops formed on back of their heads.

"How many boxes did you carry anyways?" Rei asked suspiciously. Kari thought for a moment.

"Uhh…I think I brought thirty boxes?" Everybody except Rei fell on their faces. Kari blinked.

"What? My jeans has like four pockets and my jacket has like four more," Kari said.

"You're too addicted to them," Rei said. Kari pouted.

"And this is coming from the boy who's addicted on playing Maple Story." She mutters.

"I gave that up after you left," Rei countered. "I lost interest." Kari frowned.

"You're lying," she said. "Kaze and Kosuke weren't on anymore, wasn't it?" Rei leaned on the wall next to the window and didn't reply. Kari frowned while the others looked at them in confusion.

"Well if I hadn't known better," began Charlie. "You two have something going on." Kari and Rei glared at him.

"What?" Kari and Rei shouted before blushing like two red tomatoes. The others looked at the two with interest.

"You guys are insane…" Rei mutter before storming away. Kari sighed before turning back to Enzan.

"So, how did you guys meet up with Rei?" she asked.

"He's a Net Savior for the special forces," Enzan responded. Kari smiled.

"Rei tends to not show it much but he does care for others no matter what they think and save." She said. "I bet he'll make a fine Net Savior."

"He told us he's quitting the job once this is over," Meiru said. Kari looked away.

"I see…I guess he has a good reason for it too." She said. Changing her attitude she took out several gum packages and smiled. "So who wants one?"

ooOOoo

Hikari entered Rei's apartment room and closed the door shut before looking around. Everything looks neat enough. There one bed in the corner with a desk and computer across the room with books stacked neatly on the desk and a closet full of clothing.

"He's neater than me in my college years…" Hikari thought. Dismissing the thought, Hikari began looking at Rei's textbooks.

_Advance Programming._

_Advance Arts_

_Navi Programming for Pros_

_Arts from the Past_

_Music Theory _

"He's going to lose it from the stress," Hikari mutter to himself. He looked up to see an old leather book. "What's this?" he said as his curiosity got the better of him as he got the book down and opened it.

There were pictures.

Pictures of Rei's childhood, his birthday together with his family, and many more. There were pictures of his family one with their mother; father and the twins smiling happily back at Hikari. It was the same picture of Hikari helped them took nine years ago. Hikari looked up with despair.

"_How could I forgotten about my best friend?"_ he thought. Trey was his roommate back in his college years. They would laugh and smile whenever they joke about something. Trey's sons were born in the same year as Netto and Saito. He went to his best friend' funeral and saw a young boy standing emotionlessly at the coffin.

"Rei… did you suffer more than me back then?" he asked to no one in particular. Another book fell on top of the album opening on a page full of sketches. Sketches of-

"Rockman? Netto?" he whispers in disbelief.

ooOOoo

Skye sighed as she flew her way back to the Park's Homepage.

"How many navis and humans will be hurt after all of this?" she asks herself. "Huh?" She stopped when she suddenly felt an enormous energy surge. "Uh-oh," she mutters as a cloaked fin head navi appeared. "Umm…hi Forte?" she said. She took a step back and Forte disappeared. "What the-" Suddenly she felt an arm swung around her neck. "Ahh!"

"Quiet foolish girl," Forte said. Skye shut up.

"W-what do you want?" she asked.

"You…you know where Rockman is, don't you?" Forte asked. Skye became silent.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Skye replied with honesty in her voice. "Wasn't Rockman deleted years ago? How could he be back now?" she asked. Forte stared at her with his hard, cold eyes before letting her go. "Oww…" Skye whined as she rubbed her neck. A ball of glowing energy sphere appeared in front of her face.

"Give this to Rockman when he comes back," Forte said. "A gift from his greatest enemy and ally." Forte disappeared leaving a confused Skye and glowing sphere alone. Skye finally let out a sighed, picked the sphere up and continued her way to the park's link.

"Well…Rockman and Rei's going to go ballistic about this…" she mutters.

ooOOoo

Rei walked down the streets of the dead town away from the house the others were staying and stopped.

"You might as well come out now Rockman, I know you're watching." Rei called out softly. A boy about Rei's height looking like a splitting image of Netto with a softer and innocent aura surrounding him appeared.

"Welcome back," Rockman said. Rei glared at Rockman. "Okay, it's not a welcome back to you then."

"I don't like this place," Rei mutter.

"This place is full of dread," Rockman said. "Who likes it?"

"An evil sadist bastard," Rei mutter.

"Well those people but aside from the point, how are you fairing?" Rockman asked.

"Okay I guess," Rei responded. "I finally get to see Kari after all these years."

"It's always good to see the old again," Rockman said.

"Netto's changed a lot," Rei said. Rockman nodded.

"He doesn't feel the same anymore," Rockman said sadly. " I don't know who he is anymore."

"He was full of life, didn't he?" Rei asked. Rockman nodded. "A lot of things do change when someone from their life is gone."

"Yeah…" Rockman whisper. "But I still miss him. He's my brother after all," Rei smiled.

"So Saito, when are you going to tell them the truth?" he asked.

"Don't you mean we?" Saito asked.

"Whatever," Rei responded. "The point is we have to snap Netto back to his senses and get him to move on with life." Saito nodded in agreement.

"But will Netto listen to you at all?" Saito asked.

"He's your brother," Rei responded. "He'll listen to you most likely."

"How to meet up with him again," Saito said. "I can't just say, "Hey Netto, sorry about disappearing on you for seven years. I'm a human now."

"He'll go mad after that," Rei responded.

"Wouldn't we all?" Saito asked. Rei smirked.

"How true, but you'll be the one explaining the whole ordeal," Rei responded. Saito looked at Rei with a shock expression.

"Why me?" Saito shouted.

"You got me into this in the first place," Rei said. "You said you're going to end this fighting so I'll let you do as you please."

"Oh fine…" Saito huffed. They were quite before they heard footsteps and a twig snapping.

"Rei?" called out Kari's voice. Saito disappeared as Kari entered the area.

"Oh hey Kari," Rei said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"For several minutes," Kari responded. "So, who's Saito?"

"Remember the past when Duo asked me to seal a part of me away and I…" Rei trailed off.

"I see…" Kari said. That does explains about your moodiness before I moved," Kari said.

"I couldn't help being cranky all the time with a voice telling me what to do all the time," Rei said.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Kari asked. "I would do the same as well if I were in your position." Rei gave Kari a small smile.

"Well, who wouldn't?"

ooOOoo

Skye entered to the lowest part of the Undernet and look around.

"The coast is clear…" she thought. She opened another portal and entered. Through the portal was nothing but a huge stairway going up. Her wings disappeared much to her liking.

"About time you arrived Skye," a voice called behind her. A red navi wearing a red robe with a staff and in the end with a red orb floating in the end; her long red hair matches with her innocent bright red eyes.

"Houka!" Skye said happily before giving her old time friend a sisterly hug.

"Long time no see eh?" Houka asked. Skye nodded as she let go.

"Kari's in the other world too with Rei and the other?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Houka responded. "I've been waiting for you so we could go together like old times." Skye smiled.

"So, shall we?" she gestures to the stairs. Houka ran past Skye. "Hey! No fair!" Skye shouted as she began running up the stairs trying to catch up to Houka.

"You gotta be faster than that if you're going to catch up to me!" Houka shouted.

"Only because you got a head start!" Skye countered.

"To bad, so sad!" Houka shouted back.

ooOOoo

Rei sat down in the ground outside and looked up into the dark sky.

"Shizora…ironic you're name means sky at the same time while I'm named after spirit," Rei mutter. "Am I really a shadow to others?"

"Well it depends on the way a person thinks," Kari responded as she sat down next to Rei.

"I thought you were asleep already," Rei responded.

"I don't feel like sleeping that much," Kari responded. "I thought you were asleep until I realized you were in the room with the others guys." Rei shrugged.

"I sleep really late," Rei responded. " I don't sleep that much anyways." Kari looked up to the sky along with Rei.

"We're like this because of our secrets we've kept for so long…" Kari said. "I know you're hiding under a mask Rei, you'll suffocate someday if you keep it up…" She leaned on Rei for support. "I don't want to lose you…" she whisper. "Last time we were here, we didn't destroy him; he might be ten times as stronger than last time Rei."

"Don't worry," Rei reassured. "I'll think of something. I'll protect you guys."

"You could protect us Rei…" Kari began. "But who's going to protect you?"

"…We'll worry about that later…" Rei responded. "Right now, there's eight others trapped in their nightmares and Omega's going to wake in eight days. Hopefully we would be out before that."

"Wasn't Omega the one-" Rei nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who killed my parents and Shizora," Rei whisper. There was a moment of silence till Rei finally spoke up. "I've been wondering for a while…" Kari looked at him.

"Was I doing all of this for revenge? For fame? Or for a mere memory?" Rei closed his eyes with a pained expression. "Then I realize I don't want anything at all. I'm so tired Kari-chan, I don't want to do this anymore. I want the mask to fall already, it hurts so much to lie everyday. I'm just one side of a coin but which side am I?" Rei closed his eyes and leaned on Kari for support. Kari hugged Rei gently.

"I know how you feel Rei," Kari mutter. "I wish I could have told you sooner but…that's all I can really say…"

Unknown to them,Netto was listening to the conversation.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Finally I'm done! Kinda short but oh well, sorry for making you guys waiting. I had finals throughout the whole week so I didn't really have time. And then I started another story…so feel free to flame me if you hate this chapter. And about the Trident gum thing…I'm totally addicted to the tropical flavor one. It's so good!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_Ne…" The boy called. Rei looked up from the PET. _

"_Yeah?" Rei asked. The boy had sad face. Rei frowned inwardly. "What's wrong?"_

"…_Do you think we could win this battle?" the boy asked. _

"_What makes you think that we wouldn't?" Rei asked._

"_Omega is too strong…" the boy responded. "He wasn't even scratched by the Program Advance."_

"_I know…" Rei whisper. "He's strong, but fear will be the only thing that will hold us back. I know that if we battle him with all we got, well beat him!" The boy smiled. Rei smiled before his dream flickered like a screen again. Rei instantly felt a numbing pain spreading throughout his body before falling to the ground. He turned before firing a purple plasma at Omega, deleting him entirely before falling to the ground. _

"…_!" He felt someone holding onto him. Salty tears hit his face. Rei opened his eyes to see the boy looming over him. _

"_Gomen…" Rei whisper. "Good this we manage to win…but I don't think I won't make it…"_

"_Don't say that," the boy said. "You promise you won't leave and you'll always be by my side." Rei could feel his energy leaving him. _

"_Sometimes promises will be broken, it's out of my hands," Rei whisper. "I'm sorry, I guess I overstayed my time…I was a human who was brought back as a Navi. I was fated to die in the first place." Rei's vision blurred. "…I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. I wish it wouldn't have been this way. Keep up in school okay and don't get into trouble too much," Rei laughed softly even though his body was in pain. "I know you'll always get into some sort of trouble."_

"_Don't go," the boy said. _

"_Tell the others good-bye for me," Rei's voice was a mere whisper. "Tell dad I'm sorry for leaving your side and tell mom I'll miss her." Rei looked at the boy one more time with a small smile. "I've deleted the Saito.bat program. I won't be coming back anytime soon. Again, I'm sorry for everything but thank you for everything…" Everything fades to black._

ooOOoo

"Rei wake up!" Kari called. Rei refused, he couldn't budge.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Charlie asked. Meiru check the boy's forehead.

"His temperature is fine but I don't know why he's like this," she said.

"I'm…sorry," Rei mutter.

"What?" Enzan said. Rei's face was twisted with pain and agony.

"I'M SORRY!" Rei shouted before bolting up gasping for air. His eyes were unreadable but his face was twisted in pain.

"Rei are you okay?" Kari asked. Rei looked up to her before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he responded as he got up. "It was nothing."

"Screaming in your dreams isn't nothing," Netto said. Rei glared at him.

"It was nothing," Rei insisted. "Just some annoying dream about death okay, I have dreams about those all the time. So just leave me alone about it already!" He shouted before turning around. "Come on, let's go already." He walked away without another word.

"Rei's an emo," Charlie mutter.

"I heard that!" Rei shouted at the back.

ooOOoo

Houka and Skye stopped as they gasped for air. They've been running for hours nonstop. Who knows how far the stairs are.

"Fairing well?" Houka asked.

"What do you think?" Skye responded with a smirk. Houka smirked back.

"In this realm, we have human attributes, we'll have a harder time reaching to Rei and the others," Houka said.

"I know," Skye said. "That's what makes this much more exciting." Houka smirked.

"Ready?" Skye bolted past her before Houka register it five seconds later. "Hey no fair!"

"Too bad, so sad," Skye mocked before continuing heading upstairs.

ooOOoo

Everyone walked in silence as they followed Rei and Kari led the way. It's been that way for an entire hour. It wasn't long till Meiru broke the silence.

"So where do you think the others are?" she asked.

"Probably at the mountain," Rei responded without thinking.

"What makes you think they're over there?" Enzan asked. Rei suddenly stopped and looked around the trees surrounding them. Something was off.

"There's a guardian protecting that place," Rei explained. "Beat him and he'll give you your friends back."

"What is the guardian?" Netto asked. Rei looked at Netto.

"He takes on different form," Rei responded. "He's like Uwabari but he can change his appearance and personality, a shape shifter to be blunt only he could literally manipulate you believe he someone you know and trust the most and turn you against each other."

"As if that'll happen," Charlie said.

"Well, he could turn Netto against us," Rei said. "He could take Rockman's form and manipulate him for there on out." Everybody looked at Netto.

"I won't fall for a fake," Netto said calmly.

"It's almost as answering how many people would you hurt emotionally and physically just to see the real one," Rei added. Netto flinched a bit. "You fell for it when I was acting out Rockman's voice through the voice message…yes, you won't fall for a fake," Rei said. Netto glared at Rei angrily. "I'm just saying," Rei said. "You'll fall for anything when it comes to Rockman."

"I DON'T!" Netto shouted. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if I'm wrong, someone COULD lose their life," Rei said.

"Just what is the guardian anyways?" Enzan asked.

"The guardian uses mirrors," Rei said calmly. Everyone but Kari blinked.

"Mirrors?" Meiru repeated.

"They say a mirror can see the reflection of a person's soul," Kari said. "What better way to kill a person by bringing out their inner selves." She pointed at herself. "I myself is a girl who is mourning for the lost of my friends." Rei flinched slight. "If we know what our hearts reflect, then we might have a chance on beating him."

"I worry about my friends all the time," Meiru spoke.

"I still blame myself for my mom's death," Enzan admitted.

"Still a hentai," Charlie said with his right hand raised. They didn't have to ask Netto about his reflection, it was pretty obvious. They turned to Rei.

"…I refuse to say anything about my reflection," Rei responded.

"We told you ours," Charlie said. "Isn't sharing caring?" Rei glared at him with an uncaring look.

"Sharing is something I like to do," Rei responded. "I don't want to talk about it in the first place."

"Please Rei?" Kari said with a puppy eyes. Rei grimace. He was fighting a losing battle and his best friend is fighting against him.

"…No," Rei said. Kari raised her puppy eyes up a notch. It made her irresistible cute.

"Pwease? With cherry on top?" Kari asked again. They others tried to cover their laughter by coughing loudly; they were amused that the emotionless Rei is actually breaking down by a pair of puppy eyes.

"_Someone up there hates me…"_ Rei thought. _"They hate me a lot." _He added.

"Fine…" Rei said in defeat. "If you want to know…my reflection-"

BANG!

Something flew past Rei, grazing his hair by a mere centimeter. Rei turned around and went to a defensive fighting position.

"Who's there!" Rei demanded. He didn't have time for this but he is thankful he didn't have reveal his secret…yet.

"_Someone up there still loves me! Hehe…never thought I would say that…"_

"You're still going to tell us after this," Kari said as if she was reading Rei's mind.

"…_Damn…"_ Rei thought, Kari just had to kill his mood. Not that he care, his jaws feel at the new comer. Everyone was just as shocked.

"…Someone does hate me up there," Rei said with annoyance.

ooOOoo

Skye and Houka ran up the stairs and stopped for a moment.

"Wait," Skye said looking at the wall. There was a mark on it.

"Didn't you draw that moments ago?" Houka asked.

"We've been running around in circles!" Skye said in shock and misery. "We're trapped in an endless cycle." Houka looked at the wall for a moment.

"Hmm…" Houka finally got it. "Aha!" she cried. Skye looked at her as if she lost it.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Stand back," Houka said. Skye did as told. Fire engulfed Houka's fist. "Fire Punch!" she cried as she hit the wall with brute force, creating a huge hole on the wall. There, was the dimension they were looking for. Skye stared before smiling with glee.

"Yeah!" she shouted as she jumped down grabbing Houka along.

"Skye! I don't like heights!" Houka screamed as she fell.

"Get use to it!" Skye shouted back.

…Rei's navi is in need of some serious therapy for the sake of everyone's sanity.

ooOOoo

What stood before was a zombie with molded skin, bulky decayed body, decaying yellow teeth with a weapon in its hand. Rei's left eye twitched irritably.

"Which one of you guys watched Resident Evil: Apocalypse?" He asked. Everybody raised their hands. "Who was scared of Nemesis?" Meiru, Kari and Charlie raised their hands. Rei looked at Kari. "I thought you hate seeing scary movies."

"I was dared!" Kari said. "And I don't run away from dares!" They heard a click from the monster. Everyone looked at it and paled. Nemesis was holding a rocket launcher.

"Duck!" Enzan shouted. Nemesis fired, everyone ducked as the rocket whizzed by.

"Run and find somewhere safe!" Rei ordered as Nemesis reloaded his rocket. Rei made a mad dash at Nemesis and knocked the launcher away before the giant monster

"Ha!" Rei cried as he landed a punch on the monster's face. It made a slight rip on the monster's face revealing bugs crawling out it skin.

"That's just gross," Meiru said as she and the others watch from the sidelines.

"You could do it Rei!" Kari said. Rei took a split second glance at them but regretted that when Genesis took that moment and grabbed Rei by the throat and lifted him up from the ground.

"_Damn it!"_ Rei thought as he felt the air being forced out of his lungs. He saw Nemesis pulled his fist back before launching it at Rei's gut. Rei's eyes widened at the sudden rush of pain and numbness spreading throughout his body.

"Rei!" Kari shouted Nemesis dropped Rei to the ground like a ragged doll and turned to pick up its rocket launcher. Kari ran out of her spot and towards Rei.

"Get back!" Enzan shouted. Kari ignored him; Genesis had his launcher in his hand.

"Get out of here," Rei mutter. "Save yourself." Kari stood in front of Rei. She refuses to move.

"You promised Rei, you've always be there for me," Kari said. "You've helped me a lot ever since we were kids. You would smile along with us and laugh even though I know you weren't really smiling or laughing with us whole heartily." Rei flinched. "You've been wearing that mask for a long time, haven't you?" Rei was silent.

"…Yes, yes I have," Rei responded. "And I have always been jealous of you guys as well, everyone is free while I'm trapped in chains I can't break." Kari smiled sadly; everything seemed to have frozen to them. Time actually stopped in truth. Rei wasn't even sure if either one of them were breathing. He couldn't hear the others' voices telling them to get out.

"I want to help you Rei," Kari said. "You see…I'm dying." Rei looked up to her. "I have leukemia. The doctors told me I don't have much time to live as well."

"How long have you had it for?" Rei asked softly.

"Seven long years," Kari responded. "A month after my family and I moved to Sharro, we realized I have leukemia and I've been very sick since then. But I'll still fight the disease."

"Are you fighting it just so you could see us again?" Rei asked. Kari nodded.

"I want to say thank you for everything Rei," Kari said. "You're the best friend a person get!" Rei look at Kari in the eyes.

"Don't start say goodbye yet," Rei said with a small smile. "You still have a future, we might as fight to the finish and I want to show you Densan Mall. If I recall, you still owe me a thousand three-hundred zenny on our last shopping trip we had with the guys."

"You still remember that?" Kari said. Her smile faded when they heard a click behind her. Kari turned to see Nemesis holding the launcher at the two.

"Run Kari!" Meiru shouted. Kari stood there like a deer staring at the headlights.

"No!" Rei shouted as he musters all his strength to get up and tackle Kari down and avoided another date with Death. Rei groaned in pain as his pain doubled from Kari's weight on top of him.

"_I won't be feeling my lower half for a while…"_ he thought miserably. He heard another click. Genesis was holding the launcher at them again, this time they can't dodge it at all. _"It won't be long till I see the others…" _Rei added with his eyes closed.

"Rei! Kari!" Enzan shouted as he got out of his hiding place and made his way to his injured comrade. By then it would be too late.

"Ugly! Head's up!" a voice called.

"Hands of my friends!" another cried. Nemesis looked up only to have it's face connected with two feet. The newcomers landed on their feet while Nemesis was thrown back.

"Houka! Skye!" Kari shouted. Skye turned to Rei and Kari and then blinked.

"So Kari's the seme while you're the uke?" She asked Rei. Kari and Rei looked at each other before looking away, both faces turning to an interesting shade of red.

_"Dirty minded Skye…"_ Everyone thought.

"Fire Tower!" Houka shouted. A tower of flames rose from underneath Nemesis and burnt it to a crisp, leaving dust in it's wake. Everyone walked out of their hiding spot and made their way to the navis, Rei and Kari.

"How did you guys get here?" Enzan asked Skye and Houka.

"Rei forgot to mention you guys Houka and I are one of the six elements that balances this place, a lot of things have changed over the years, we should have called Sakura," Skye said. Houka nodded in agreement.

"Are our navis okay?" Meiru asked.

"They're fine," Skye said. "The barrier is still, no one but me could go in or out. Don't worry, I'll have the barrier by the time we get back."

"What took you two so long then?" Rei asked with annoyance.

"We didn't realize we were running in circles," Skye said. "Who would of thought you have to make a hole on the wall instead of running up the stairs." Rei shook his head before limping away.

"Come on, we still have a mountain to find," Rei said absently.

"Are you that proud and stubborn?" Skye teased.

"I still have my dignity," Rei responded.

"You won't even let me hold you even if I say please?" Kari asked with her puppy eyes again. Rei face faulted on to the ground. The others laughed at his antics.

"It's good to have puppy eyes as the last resort…" Kari stated happily.

"Kari," Rei said. Kari looked down.

"Yeah," Kari said.

"Little help," Rei responded with his arm up for the girl to grab. Kari smiled as she pulled Rei up. Then he whispers something to her ear and only for her ears to hear. Kari's eyes widened a bit before looking back at Rei and smiled.

"It's a promise!" Kari said happily. "But you still have to tell us your reflection, remember?" Rei frowned slightly.

"…Do you guys really want to know?" he asked. They nodded. "My reflection is…"

ooOOoo

End Notes: Cliff hanger! Ahahaha…I'm too evil…stay tune to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"My reflection…" Rei paused. He lowered his head. "Forget it, you'll see it later on anyways." He walked. Kari frowned from behind.

"I see…" she though. "The past will come back…one way or the other, you know that…"

Skye sighed and folded her arms to her chest.

"You're one stubborn jerk, you know that Rei?" she said aloud.

"I know," Rei thought with his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't be clumsy as last time, that's a promise…"

ooOOoo

"Enzan isn't contacting either," Meijin informed.

"How can that be?" Manabe asked. "They can't just disappear into thin air." Hikari sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Where could they all have gone?" he thought.

"AHH!" One of the scientists screamed. Everyone turned to see sparks flew from the keyboard. The screen and every other screen blinked out.

"What just happened?" Meijin asked. The screen blinked back on, revealing a message.

_Im s0rRy._

_N0 0n3 is alL0w3d 2 Int3rf3r wIt4 t43 t3st!_

_As a warning. Sc1 1abS w1ll c10s3 d0wN f0R 3 h0uRs._

_If att3mpt3d 2 l00k f0r t43 0t43rs again w1ll c0rrupt t43 syst3m._

_T4ank y0u f0r y0ur t1m3._

_-Sh1z0ra_

Everyone blinked before the every electronics around them shut down immediately. Meijin was the first to recover.

"Well…this sucks," he finally said.

ooOOoo Shizora looked up the sky at the park away from his laptop.

"Let the test continue right Rei?" he said to nothing in particular. His smile became a frown. "You better come back alive too all right, Onii-san…" He closed his laptop before getting up and walking away.

_"Who know Rei, you might live after all of this…"_ Shizora thought. _"As a human and Navi at the same time…"_

ooOOoo

Rei looked up to the dark sky.

_"Onii-san…"_ Shizora's voice whisper. Rei down, covering his eyes.

"Don't call me that," Rei whisper. "That part of me is gone. This time, for good. And he won't come back."

"Rei," Kari called. Rei looked up what's before him.

Mirrors.

An entire row of mirrors stood before them. Rei grumble incoherently.

"Great…" Rei said. He turned to the others. "This will most likely reveal who we are in the inside but these mirror won't show your reflection." Rei stepped forward and saw the reflection of his younger self-wearing the suit he wore in his family's funeral. The others couldn't see it. "These mirrors reflect who you were back then but only you could see it yourself. No one else can unless the reflections themselves want to."

"The reflection's alive?" Enzan asked.

"In a sense," Rei responded. He watch his reflection sobbing over nothing. "Our reflection could pull us into their world and make us watch our painful memories all over again." He began walking down the path again. It wasn't long till Kari followed behind him. Her reflection showed a sickly girl wearing pajamas coughing. Then she saw Rei's reflection holding her reflection's hand. It wasn't long till she felt someone holding her hand. She turned to see Rei holding her hands. She smiled and mouthed a silent "Thank you."

"Told you there's something going on with those two," Charlie mutter to the others before walking down the path.

Kari and Rei heard the comment and blushed. Skye and Houka giggled before following along with the others. Everyone saw their reflection.

Charlie saw his perverted self.

Enzan saw the reflection of his seven-year-old self-wearing the cloths he wore to her mother's funeral.

Meiru saw her thirteen-year-old self, waving back at her.

Last but not least, Netto was staring back at the person he once was; a cheerful and hyperactive boy smiling back at him. He looked at the mirror as if he was in a trance. His eyes dulled. Rei stopped and turned to Netto. He frowned. Netto was just standing there. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the mirror and grabbed Netto in.

"That idiot!" Rei shouted before jumping in as well. Skye tried, only to be blown back. Skye got up to a sitting position and rubbed her face.

"Stupid racist mirror…" she grumble.

ooOOoo

"Guys?" Netto called. There was nothing but darkness around him again.

"They couldn't just disappeared," Netto thought. "They could have just left me, just like what Dark Rockman said."

"What!" a voice cried from behind. Netto turned to see Rei, a younger version of Rei to be exact. The younger Rei's face was filled with rage, pain and sadness. "All of this was just some sick test!" Slur stood before Rei.

"A test to see if you're fit to carry another conscious with you," Slur responded.

"At the cost of my friends!" Rei countered. Kari stood behind him, scared.

"This is all destiny boy," Slur responded coldly.

"So this is all just some grand 'Master Plan?'" Rei demanded. "My friends' death was part of it the whole time?" Rei looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"Your friends' death are suppose to inspire you to go on fighting," Slur said. "Do you really think Omega is really defeated?" Rei stiffen. "You know Dark Rockman right? The Dark Soul of Rockman himself. Seven years from now he'll manipulate Hikari to revive Omega once again to bring forth destruction."

"Isn't Hikari, Netto smarter than that?" Rei asked. "He'll never go against Rockman's back and destroy what his navi gave to protect."

"Netto and Rockman had a bond," Slur explained. "Netto and Rockman are brothers, Rockman was originally Saito Hikari who died from HBD at the age of eighteen months; the boys were twins just like Shizora and yourself. His father used his dead son's DNA to create Rockman, creating a mind link for both boys."

"What does it have to do with Omega's revival?" Rei asked.

"Netto's mind link is a double-edged sword," Slur responded. "See, if Rockman's gone, Netto will be defenseless from Dark Rockman's link. He'll be able to send Dark energy to the boy."

"Corruption…" Rei whisper. Slur nodded.

"Now that you understand-"

"I'm not a hero," Rei cut her off. "Why me of all the other millions? Why didn't you just let me drown in my own misery?"

"The conscious I'm going to give you is similar to yours in some way; you love your brother and family, brave, loyal and is selfless." An orb appeared in front of Rei. "Once you chose this path, there's no turning back. You'll be carrying a burden no adult can carry. They'll be trapped in a maze of illusion till they die." Rei stared at the orb. "Of course, once the course is set, you can't be the light or dark, you're a shadow of both of them."

"What will I be?" Rei asked.

"A shadow, a nobody," Slur responded. "You'll be a person who will be 'in between,' a twilight to be exact." Rei studied her expression.

"At what cost?" Rei asked. He sounded as if he already knew the answers already. Netto listened intently.

"You'll lose…" Netto felt a sharp pain from his neck before passing out. Behind him stood Rei. Slur and his younger self disappeared before they could have finished.

"Sorry Netto, I can't let you know the truth about me yet," Rei said before pulling the boy up and over his shoulder. He stared at the spot of his younger self and Slur was. "I wish Netto didn't see that memory in the first place." Then, he began walking the opposite way. "Oh well, life's a story. I just have an unhappy story." He smirked. "It kinda reminds me of 'The Child Named It' story."

ooOOoo

"Why can't we enter?" Enzan shouted while punching the mirror in rage.

"You shouldn't do that," Kari warned. "Breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck."

"Aren't you worried about those two?" Meiru asked. Kari shook her head.

"Knowing Rei," she began. "They'll be back in 3…2…1." At the cue, two bodies flung out from the mirror and landed on the unlucky black and white hair NetBattler. Everybody turned to Kari.

"Told ya they'll be okay," she said.

"Get off!" Enzan cried, pushing Rei and Netto off of him. Rei got up and brushed the dirt off his cloths.

"Netto will be fine in a few hours," Rei said. "He was overwhelmed by some memories just a while ago, I had to knock him out." He then picked up Netto and flung him over his shoulder again. "We might as well hurry to the mountain. I don't want another person going into the mirror and making me go and fetch you guys again."

"Exactly what did Netto saw in there?" Enzan asked. Rei turned to them.

"Remember Rockman's deletion?" he asked. The others were silent. "That was his worst memory." He turned back and made his way down the path. He took a glance at the mirror. It wasn't him holding Netto. It wasn't his reflection. Someone else was holding Netto. Rei looked away with no emotions in his eyes, he looked as if he was possessed or something close to it.

"Do what you want," Rei thought. "I simply don't care anymore…"

ooOOoo

"Yuuichiro…" Haruka whisper to her husband. "We've lost Saito, I don't want to lose another son…" Yuuichiro hugged his wife for reassurance.

"I know honey," Yuuichiro reassured. "I promise, I won't lose another son again…"

ooOOoo

End Notes: I'm rushing through this. Sorry if I made grammar mistakes. I've been doing badminton conditioning all week long and my legs were killing me.

Enjoy?

Damn! I have more badminton practice tomorrow too! I'm an unhappy Miko right now…


	18. Interlude

Notes: I got very bored and I have no ideas for the next chapter yet. An interlude came up and God, sue damn it. Sorry if there's anyone that's religious or anything here. Hehe…I don't even know why I'm writing an interlude. It's so late to post one up too.

Interlude

Ten-year-old Shizora sat down next to Rei on his bed while Rei was reading 'Twilight'. There was nothing much to do anyways at night except play video games.

"Hey Rei," Shizora began. Rei looked away and up from his book and looked at Shizora. "I was wondering, if we're twins, do you think we have a mental link?" Rei looked at him as if Shizora had grown another head.

"What makes you think that?" Rei asked.

"Well we are twins," Shizora stated the obvious. "Doesn't that mean we have the same looks, tastes and brainwaves?"

"_Azure's been telling Shizora too many things…"_ Rei thought.

"It could be true," Rei said. "We are twins after all…" Shizora jumped on the bed with joy.

"Yeah! We could be physic, who knows, maybe we could talk in our minds during class!" Shizora said. Rei shrugged before joining Shizora. "You could give me the answers for the math test." Rei face palmed himself at his brother's last comment.

"Who knows, maybe we could someday," Rei said. The boys jumped on the bed a little longer on the bed before hearing a cry from downstairs.

"Rei! Shizora! Go to bed! It's past bed time!" their mother cried. The boys immediately stopped jumping pulls the cover over them before falling asleep.

"Mom's scary like that…" Shizora mutter.

"No kidding," Rei responded.

ooOOoo

"Kosuke, Kyuu, Rei," Thirteen-year-old Kari began. Everyone turned to the only female in the group as they walked along in the dirt path. "If one of were to die, what kind of flowers would you want?"

"We're not going to die Kari," Rei responded. "Don't start asking that."

"It's just a question," Kari said.

"I would choose a Mixed Zinnia for thinking, in a memory of an absent friend," Kosuke responded.

"A Wisteria," Kyuu responded. "For Welcome, eternity and immortality. Like our friend ship."

"That's so sweet," Kari said. Everyone turned to Rei.

"Fine," Rei said with a sigh. "I would choose a White Rose for Innocence, Purity, Heavenly, Silence, and Charm. Some say it's also means loyalty," He turned to Kari. "What would you choose?"

"I would choose…a Baby's Breath and a Forget-Me-Not Myosotis," Kari said happily. "Baby's Breath for innocence and a Forget-Me-Not Faithful love; Undying hope, Memories, Do not forget and True love."

"How about this," Kyuu said. Everyone stopped and turned to him. "If one of us were to die, how about we go to their funeral and each give them the flower they just said."

"We're not going to die yet," Rei said. "We still have a whole life ahead of us."

"But what if we were to die unexpectedly," Kyuu said. "If one of us were to die, then let's go to their funeral with the flower they want."

"Sounds good to me," Kari said.

"I'm okay with that," Kosuke said. They looked at Rei.

"Oh fine, I'll go, " Rei said. "But you're not going to die yet, I'll be keeping you two out of trouble for a while." Kyuu and Kosuke grinned.

"Then it's a deal, we'll go to each other's funeral when they die," Kyuu said.

"What about the last one?" Rei asked. Kyuu thought for a moment.

"Whoever is last, then we'll give them their flowers in the afterlife!" Kyuu said. Rei blinked before smiling and nodded.

"It's a deal."

ooOOoo

End Notes: Did you guys enjoy that? Review please!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_(Dream)_

"_Netto…" a voice called. Netto opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. The only light is the ray shining down at him. "Netto?" _

"_Who's there?" Netto called, getting adjusted to the light, it was too bright. "I can't see…"_

"_You are lost, aren't you?" the voice asked. "You can't see me anymore," The voice was filled with sadness._

"_Who are you?" Netto asked. The voice didn't responded. He heard footsteps going faint. "Wait!" Netto called out to the stranger. The footsteps stopped. "Who are you?" he asked again. _

"_You don't remember, Netto-kun," the voice said. "Why should I tell now?" The voice was filled with grief and sadness. "I'll see you around again…when you can see the light again." Netto squinted his eyes to see a blur of the figure. The figure wore blue. _

"_How am I going to find you?" Netto shouted. The figure turned. His face was a blur to Netto still. All he manages to see was sad green eyes staring at him._

_"Follow wherever the shadows go…" the voice responded. That was the last thing Netto knew._

ooOOoo

Netto woke up with a jolt causing Rei to drop the boy.

"What did you do that for?" Netto demanded. Rei stared coldly back at Netto.

"Do I really need a kid kicking me," Rei responded.

"I'm not a kid," Netto said.

"No you're not," Rei said. "You're an immature adult who's going to destroy the world with Omega just because of one loss, one loss while others could have suffered more than you." Enzan and Charlie stood between the two.

"Break it up," Enzan ordered. "The last thing we want is a fight." Rei and Netto glared at one another before Rei broke eye contact.

"Do you remember anything from the mirrors?" Rei suddenly asked.

"Remember what?" Netto asked. Rei shook his head.

"_The joys of having your link…" _Rei thought.

"Never mind," Rei said. "We're here anyways." The trees finally cleared, revealing a vast empty area.

"All I see is nothing," Meiru said. Rei walked up before pressing something invisible. Before them, a mountain appeared and in front of Rei, a cave appeared. The others stared in awe.

"You were saying?" Rei asked. Enzan notice some writing next to the entrance.

"_Beware travelers, you are near the end but suppressed memories and alter egos will be judged before leaving this world. The guardian will face to worst test of all,"_ Rei recited. The others stared at him.

"You know how to read that?" Charlie asked.

"It's in Ancient Japanese," Rei responded. "I took a history class to learn all the kanji." He entered the cave.

"Wait!" Meiru called. Rei stopped and turned. "What did it mean 'The guardian will face the worst test of all?' Who is the guardian?" Rei looked at her before tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed.

"The guardian is…nobody," Rei responded. "Come on."

"Wait," Netto said. Rei turned to him. "Why should we trust you when you keep on hiding things from us?" Rei looked at Netto right in the eye as if he was seeing through Netto's soul. They said the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Hmm…would Rockman leave someone he cares for the most?" Rei asked.

"Leave him out of this," Netto growled. Rei merely smirked.

"I'm saying the truth. He wouldn't want you dead," Rei said. "I'm just doing him a favor and if you're lost, follow the shadows."

"_Follow the shadows…"_ Those words repeated over and over again in Netto's mind. Rei knew he had the dream. Rei inwardly grinned.

"Who knows Netto-kun Rockman might be closer than you think."

"_A lot closer than you think,"_ Rei added mentally. _"Too bad you won't know who till it's too late. It's a shame he's too dense."_

"So, anyone who wants out from this forsaken place follow me," Rei said as he made his way down the cave.

Kari followed. The others looked at them wearily before joining them.

ooOOoo

The system in Sci-labs went back on.

"Any damage?" Meijin asked the others.

"All systems are normal," one of the doctors responded.

"Nothing's wrong with the system," the second scientist responded.

"All systems cleared," the third responded. "No abnormal activity since the Lab was shut."

"Good," Meijin said. "Now for a coffee break," the scientists fell face-first to the floor.

"We've only been here for ten minutes and coffee is all you can think about!" The scientists shouted. Meijin looked at them in the eye under his sunglasses. They had a mini staring contest.

"…Yes," he responded. The scientist's heads hung low as they shook their heads in shame.

ooOOoo

"Where are we going?" Meiru asked.

"Towards the center of the mountain," Rei responded. "Someone is waiting for us over there."

"Who is that someone?" Netto asked. He and everyone else were very curious.

"…I don't know," Rei responded.

"So we could be walking into a trap?" Enzan asked.

"Whoever is meeting us is a good guy," Rei responded.

"Who is it?" Netto asked again. "You know he's a good guy, how do you know he's not."

"All I know is that he's someone I should know and yet, at the same time I don't know at the same time," Rei said. "The person we're meeting could be someone I know or someone that shouldn't exist in the first place. You'll understand once we meet him or her." He took a step and a sudden light burst from under him.

"AHH!" Meiru and Kari screamed. The lights dimmed to find themselves in a child's room. Inside the room were Rei and Kari sitting in the other side of each room.

"This isn't a memory?" Rei mutter. "Is it?" The room was dusty from the dust that seemed to have piled up over the years and picture frames were covered from cobwebs. Enzan went and grabbed the closest frame and wiped out the collected dust. Everyone leaned over to see the picture frame. They gasped at the site.

It was the picture of Netto and Saito at the age of one.

"How did this get here?" Netto asked, stunned.

"Now I get this," Rei began. "This is the reflection of our personality and memories…"

"_I was afraid of this."_ He thought.

"This place has no right to probe into our minds," Netto growled. Rei shrugged.

"This place probes us randomly, so this place only probe two minds and you were one of the chosen ones. So the other one could be anyone of us." The others looked at one another uneasily. Rei grabbed another frame and wiped out the dust. It was a picture of him and his father.

"This was you when you were ten before you met Rockman, right?" Rei asked. The others looked at him, stunned.

"How-"

"It's just an educated guess," Rei cut off. "It's nothing special. Observation is my area."

"Can we get out of here?" Netto asked.

"Why? Scared what the others will know?" Rei asked with a smirk. He regretted that when a sharp pain shot through his entire body. "Well, this sucks…" he gritted through pain.

"Are you all right?" Kari asked. She was by his side the moment the pain caused him to fall to the ground.

"Yeah," Rei responded as he got up from the ground. "I've had headaches worse than this." The pain began to subside. "Don't worry about me now, it's gone. Eh?" He quickly pushed Kari out of the way when two arrows pierced the wall. The source was two figures standing in the doorway wearing white knight armor holding a bow and arrow ready to shoot again.

"Get out of here!" Rei commanded. The knights shoot again, this time, they aimed for Rei. Rei dodged the attack. "If you want me? Come and get me!" He opened the closest door behind him and ran out. The knights followed along. Skye quickly slammed the door behind them.

"You're just gonna let Rei stay out there and get killed?" Enzan asked. Skye became indignant from the remark.

"Rei knows how to defend himself from the knights. He knows how to fight, just give him five minutes and he'll be back insides here with no wounds on him." She said with confidence in her voice. The light suddenly burst from the ground again, changing the area again. The next room was a bit darker than Netto's but nothing around them were dusty.

"Great, we're in Rei's room?" Skye said. On one side of the wall, it was filled with pictures. One of the pictures had Shizora and Rei smiling happily together. There was another one with Kari, Kyuu, Kosuke, Shizora and Rei in it.

"_The balance between Light and Dark…"_ she thought. _"Now, only the Darkness exists. A wandering Darkness…"_

"How many books does Rei read?" Charlie asked as he saw rows of books on the shelves and on the floor, scattered.

"Rei's always the book worm," Kari said. "But he always drop them and hang around with us when he wanted too. My guess is that Rei's been studying ever since I moved…"

"_Just to ignore the pain…"_ she thought.

"There are sketches in the desk," Enzan called from across the room. The others went over and looked. Skye made it over to the table and snatched away every sketch there was on the desk.

"It's rude to see somebody's work without permission," she said.

"He can't be that bad?" Meiru asked. Skye shuffled through some papers and took out one of the sketches. It was a picture of Rei's friends and his brother. Everything was detailed and colored.

"He drew that when he was twelve," Skye said. "But it got burned along with everything else back home." Sadness crept into her voice. "Everything was burned seven years ago. I guess Rei still remember the old days." There was a small noise behind the shelf. The others turned to the source.

"Who's there?" Enzan called sternly. They heard shuffling through the shelves.

They saw a head behind some books in the darkness. Enzan walked over to the shelf and looked behind, only to be splashed by water. Enzan blinked to process what had just happened. He saw a boy holding an empty bucket running down the row of shelves.

"Hey!" Enzan shouted, obviously mad. It was long he caught up with the boy. Enzan immediately grabbed the boy by the wrist. "Stop right-" He was cut off when he realized who the kid was.

"Rei?" It was Rei, or at least the younger version of him. He looked nine to be exact.

"Let go!" the younger boy cried before kicking Enzan in the shins giving Enzan no choice but to let go because of the pain. Rei ran away only to be caught by Skye.

"Rei, it's me Skye, don't you recognize me?" she asked. Rei looked up and smiled.

"Skye-chan!" Rei called. "What are you doing here?" The others looked at Rei in shock.

"Did he just-"

"Call Skye, Skye-chan?" Meiru finished Netto's question. Kari nodded.

"Skye-chan, who are they?" Rei asked. "That mean man tried to hurt me!" he pointed at Enzan. A vein throb on Enzan's forehead.

"I'll show you-" Charlie grabbed Enzan before he could do any harm on Rei.

"They're just friends, don't insult them," Skye responded. Rei nodded. Kari stood next to Rei. Rei tilted his head to the side making him looking adorable than he is already.

"Who are you, Onee-chan?" he asked.

"I'm Kari," Kari responded. Rei's eyebrow furrowed.

"You sound….familiar…." Rei whisper.

"Rei, go and read for a moment," Skye said. Rei looked at Skye and nodded before leaving the adults alone.

"That was Rei, right?" Charlie asked.

"When he was a kid," Skye responded. "He use to call me Skye-chan but not anymore. I guess the Rei we're seeing now is…"

"Is what?" Meiru pressed. Skye took a deep breath.

"Is his Light. His Light self from the Darkness."

ooOOoo

End Notes: Just so you all know, in the Japanese version of the game, Saito died at the age of eighteen months not years. Remember that!

Happy Birthday Wing Moon! Sorry for posting it late.

Just so you know, Rei is in his mind, just somewhere far from the group.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rei panted as he hid in the shadows, avoiding the knights' arrow.

_"I can't keep this up for too long," _he thought. He heard an arrow flew. He ran out of hiding with the arrow missing him by mere inches.

"You'll never catch me at this rate!" he taunted. He sidestepped to avoid a barrage of arrows. Several of them almost got him straight at the heart.

"_Okay…"_ he thought. _"Nevermind, I'm gonna die."  
_

ooOOoo

"What are you talking about?" Meiru asked.

"Are you implying the Rei we know is evil?" Enzan asked.

"No!" Skye said. "Rei is never evil. He would never become a murderer. He'll never become something his family wouldn't want him to be."

"Then how come there's two Rei?" Charlie asked.

"The Rei we see now, like Skye said, is just a memory of his past AKA his light self," Kari explained. "This Rei is who he was before his parents died. The Rei we know now is how he is when he knows that his parents are dead."

"So you knew who he was from the beginning?" Netto demanded. Kari looked away.

"All I want is for Rei to be careful and happy," she said. "After all, it's what friends do right? We look after one another even if it's been years since we last saw each other." She turned to Netto. "Back then before Rockman came to your life, you would have done the same. Rei told me about Rockman being Saito, and I'm sorry for your loss, but don't you think it's a bit insane to send out the same creature that deleted your brother and Rei's-" Skye and Houka instantly covered her mouth. She gave both of them a questioning look.

"Rei's lighter self is here," Skye said. "He doesn't know about them, don't bring back any memories that could tilt the balance between them." Everybody turned to Rei's other self to see the boy reading a book next to a door that they've never seen before.

"Where does these doors go to?" Netto asked as he headed to the door. As if someone pulled the switch, L. Rei stood in front of the door with his arms out.

"You can't enter," he said in a soft voice.

"Why?" Netto demanded in front of the innocent boy.

"You just can't," Rei responded. The little boy frustrated Netto.

"Get out of my way!" he cried. By the act of self-defense, Rei kicked Netto on the shins causing the adult to hop on one foot giving the boy time to enter the door and closing it. "Come back here!" Netto cried, reaching for the doorknob. The knob vanished. "Eh?" The entire door vanished in front of their faces.

"Minds are difficult to predict," Kari explained. "It's like from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, our mind have defenses and I guess not only the Rei we saw was his light, but he must have a painful kick for good defense. Well, at least he didn't kick you on the crotch."

"It was a shame," Skye said, shaking her head sadly. "I don't even have a camera program to take it!" Everyone facefaulted from the navi's sudden outburst. Skye blinked. "What? Can't I post something funny on the net?" she asked.

"Not the time to joke around," Houka mutter. Skye pouted.

"Trying to help ease the atmosphere," she mutter under her breath. Houka slapped Skye on the side of her head in response.

ooOOoo

Rei ran down the corridors of Netto's mind before entering a door and slamming it shut. He heard footsteps passing by before nothing. Rei quietly sigh in relief.

"_Finally they're gone…"_ he thought. He examined the room he entered. It wasn't a room. _"The park?" _he mutters. The door he entered from disappeared.

"_Life just hate me so much," _Rei thought. He notices a boy by the swings. Netto- at least five-years-old to be exact- sitting on the swings. The Netto in the swings seemed dull.

It was raining.

"Haha!" laughed a voice. Rei turned to see himself and Shizora walking down the street. His younger self was holding the umbrella, walking down the street. Shizora looked to see Netto in front of them. Shizora ran out of the safety of the umbrella and ran took a seat on the swing next to Netto.

"Hi there!" Shizora said happily. Netto looked at Shizora and forced a smile.

"Hi," Netto said. Shizora examined Netto closely.

"What are you sad about?" Shizora asked. Netto looked down at the ground.

"Papa isn't coming back home today," Netto said sadly. "It's my birthday." Rei walked over to Shizora and placed the umbrella over his brother's head.

"You got to stop running Shizora," Rei said. "Mom would be mad if she sees you wet." Rei turned to Netto with a worried expression. "Where do you live? You'll catch hy-hypo-duh-mea." Rei apparent had trouble saying hypothermia back then.

"I don't want to go home," Netto mutter.

"You're parents will be worried about you…" Rei paused. "What's your name?"

"Netto," Netto responded.

"Hi Netto," Shizora said. "I'm Shizora and that's my brother Rei!" Shizora's smile was infectious. Netto smiled a small smile.

"Shizora, did you eat some chocolate again?" Rei demanded with annoyance in his tone. Shizora grinned innocently.

"Hmmm? Did I do something wrong again?" Shizora asked. Rei shook his head.

"We're doomed," Rei mutter. Shizora laughed before running towards the slide. Shizora climbed up before sliding down, landing on the mud, getting his pants all dirty. Shizora laughed.

"Rei! Netto! Try it out! It's so fun!" Shizora cried before climbing back up again. Rei sighed.

"Mama's going to kill us after this," Rei mutter before dropping the umbrella and headed towards the slide. "Oi, Netto! Might as well try it out before our parents find us, we don't want Shizora have all the fun right?" Shizora laughed again as he slid down to the mud again. Netto looked at Shizora who was muddy and dirty and finally nodded.

"I want wanna go next!" Netto shouted. The images disappeared and left Rei standing in the darkness.

"…Netto doesn't remember me at all, does he?" Rei said aloud with a bitter voice. Then he smiled sadly. "Then again it was destiny that I met Netto before he received Rockman that day and now fifteen years later, we meet again. Not as friends, like we use too, but know, as enemies." He opened the door behind him, not caring of the knights anymore. He froze when the ground began shaking and the area around him began to deteriorate.

"NO! Don't tell me we failed," Rei cried, running again.

ooOOoo

The room around Netto and the others changed into another room. On one side of the room was ten-year-old Rei and the opposite side was Shizora curled up into a ball, sobbing.

"This is a memory," Kari said to the group. "This is Rei's memory." Rei stared blankly at the wall with sadness in his eyes. Rei closed his eyes and lend on the wall.

"There's no use crying Shizora," Rei mutter. "Obaa-san's gone. She passed on."

"Shut up!" Shizora shouted. The group blinked at Shizora's reaction. Normally, it would be Rei who would shout. Rei frowned at Shizora outburst.

"Obaa-san is a great woman but you knew she had lung cancer," Rei whisper. "She fought it to the end Shizora."

"I-I didn't want her to go!" Shizora said. He looked up to Rei with tears falling down his eyes. "I wanted her to stay."

"Obaa-san was suffering," Rei said. "And you're being selfish, everybody dies in the end. That's the cycle of life, we're born as babies and die as old men/women. That's fact. We're going to die someday, Shizora. There's no stopping that."

"There has to be something-"

"There isn't," Rei cut off. "Death is part of the cycle. We can't stop that cycle unless you want to stop time which I highly doubt anyone can do." The coldness in Rei's eyes dulled. "Listen, Obaa-san wouldn't want you to mourn for her, she wants you to be happy- she wants you to be yourself. You don't want Obaa-san to be sad, right?" Shizora nodded and wiped the tears off his face. Rei got and stagger slightly before getting his balance. "Come on, mama and papa must be worried about us right now. Knowing Skye and Azure- I won't be surprise they would throw a tantrum at us along with mom cutting our allowances." Shizora got up and made his way out the door. Shizora paused.

"Onii-san," Shizora called Rei.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Don't die before me?" Shizora asked. "I-I don't want to be alone." Rei frowned at the sudden request, then he smiled.

"Sure, that's a promise," Rei said with a small smile. Shizora smiled happily.

"Come one Rei, mom and dad must be worried about us!" Shizora ran out the room. Rei stood there for a moment before a tear fell from his eye. Rei quickly wiped the tear away.

"If you're gone Shizora, what am I going to do?" Rei whisper. The memory faded, reverting the room back to normal. A portal appeared and spat out the 'real' Rei who was unconscious. It wasn't long till the bodies of the other Crossfusion Members were spat out of the portal as well. Enzan and the others, excluding Netto, rush to see if they were alive.

"Rei!" Kari cried, going to her childhood friend instantly. Rei groaned and opened his eyes groggily. It wasn't long till he regains his senses.

"Kari?" he called, getting up to a sitting position. Kari smiled before hugging Rei, Rei was slightly taken back.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" she asked. Rei broke the embrace.

"I'm fine, I out ran the knights, but we got to-" Rei paused. Then he frowned. Rei suddenly notice the group staring at him with their jaws dropped. Rei gave them an annoyed look that clearly said. "Tell-and-you-die" look. Suddenly a scream broke out. Rei looked back at Kari to see shadows were dragging her away.

"Kari!" Rei shouted. He got up and felt something wrapped itself around his body. More shadows. The group itself was bind as well. "Let go!" Rei commanded, struggling to break free. Kari was going away further and further.

"Rei!" Kari cried. She too was trying to break free as well. The shadows began to engulf everything around them.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Enzan demanded.

"_You failed the test,"_ Duo's voice rang through Rei's mind. _"For that Kari will move on."_

"No!" Rei shouted. The shadows engulfed him. "Don't take her! Take me instead! Please…"

ooOOoo

Five hours after returning to the real world, Rei woke up his apartment on the bed. It was raining outside.

"When it's raining, that means the angels' are mourning for something they lost dearly…" Obaa-san's voice rang loud and clear in his mind. Rei sighed as he went on DNN's site for the latest news report article.

The Disappearance and Reappearance of the Special Forces 

Exactly four days ago, the Special Forces from the NetSaviors have disappeared from the world. The reasons were unknown. The commander, Kifune, claimed that they were off on a mission on Sharro.

Records didn't show anything of the Special Forces movement/mission to Sharro. So the question is, where were they? The NetSaviors of the Special Forces were found in the park of Akihara by Haruka Hikari three hours ago while heading back from the grocery store. All of them were unconscious.

What happen to them? Due to the fact the NetSaviors are still unconscious, we will know more facts about their sudden disappearance and reappearance later on.

Rei's eyes caught a certain article.

**The Death of a Dearly Beloved Angel**

The parents of Kari Takashima mourn for the loss of their daughter who has recently died away. She was found in the cemetery today along with her PET that had no navi inside. This conclude her navi was deleted as well, out of suicide of a friend, is unknown. Studies show that she has finally died from her disease, leukemia. She disappeared about a week ago and was found by the owner of the cemetery. The parents were devastated when they found out about the news.

"Why did she die? Kari…my daughter…" –Mother of Kari.

"She is a daughter any parent would want." Father of Kari.

Exactly four days three days from now, the funeral will be held and for those who would want to help donate money for the girl's funeral please contact the parents' email under this article. .

Rei stopped reading. His stomach was sick, his mind was sick, every fiber of his body was sick.

"Why did it have to be you?" Rei whisper to the air. Outside, it began raining. "It should have been me."

ooOOoo


	21. Chapter 20

Notes: Just so you all know, Netto got Rockman at the age of five in the manga version. I have a hobby of mixing the anime/manga/game altogether.

Chapter 20

Two days had passed since their return back to the real world and already the NetSaviors were awake from their coma and made a good recovery. Rei, on the other hand, was twice as gloomier than usual. He never returned to class and he stayed in his room for the last two-day until Hikari called him to HQ for a meeting. So now, Rei is back at the meeting room with an aura of dread and promise pain if someone pushes his buttons the wrong way this time.

Kifune was the first to speak. "What is your story behind the disappearance? The news reporters have been demanded answers for the last two days." Everyone shot a glance at Rei. The sharpness in Rei's cold eyes dimmed as if he himself had no more strength to fight something but the aura of dread still lingered around him.

"Rei," Kifune called. Rei looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"So what's your story?" he asked. Rei looked away.

"…I have no memory of it," Rei responded, not making contact with anybody.

"Six more days," Rei whisper. "Six more days to enjoy life." He began staggering back home with that thought in his mind.

ooOOoo

Four days has passed since Rei read the news article. For days since they returned to the real world. Four days after Kari passed away.

Now he's standing in front of Kari's grave, wearing black clothing- drenched in rain, holding a bouquet with Baby's Breath and Forget-Me-Nots.

"I'm sorry, for not protecting you earlier," Rei said to the grave. "If only I had reacted sooner, then I would have saved you." A figure approached him.

"I'm sorry about your loss," the figure said. Rei shook his head.

"I let my guard down, I didn't keep track of time," Rei said. "It's not your fault, my loss is my price. Just like my family, I would have died with them," Shizora stood in silence, holding on an umbrella.

Rei placed the flowers on Kari's grave before walking away. Shizora followed along.

"Kari is a great person to be with," Shizora said.

"She is," Rei said. "She is my childhood friend after all."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?" Shizora said. Rei glared at his brother's clone.

"Don't you love her?" Shizora asked. Rei paused.

"…Yes, yes, I do," Rei finally responded. "Now, I have no one to love, along with any reasons to go on living."

"You still have one more job to do," Shizora said. Rei's eyes soften.

"I'll get that job done, what better way of dying than prolong yourself the suffering?" Rei said with eerie happiness. "If I'm going to die a painful death, then so be it."

"I wish there was some other way," Shizora whisper.

"Well, there isn't," Rei responded, then he gave Shizora a small sad smile. "I'm going to die and I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

"What promise?" Shizora asked. "You didn't make any promises." Rei walked down the road, opposite from his house.

"I promised Shizora I'd never leave him alone…" Rei whisper. Shizora smiled sadly.

"What are you going to do know?" Shizora asked. Rei stopped and turned.

"I'm out of the NetSavior Force, I quit school, and I have money from my parent's will; I might as well blow off some of the money and give the rest to charity," Rei gave Shizora a small smile before walking away. "Well, see you around. Don't get into any trouble now." Shizora watched Rei walk down the street till he could no longer see the Ex-Savior's figure.

"You know, Rei, you made that promise for the real Shizora," he said. "Not to some copy."

ooOOoo

A week has passed and Rei decided to spend his time walking down Netto's street. It's been raining all week and he's drenched in the wetness. His bangs covered up most of his eyes, giving him difficulty to see anything. He stopped at the park and looked at the slide. Unwanted memories resurfaced.

"_Rei! Let's play tag!"_

"_Why are you so slow? Let's hurry and play some more before it rains!"_

"_Thank you, Rei,"_ Shizora's voice rang through his mind. Rei shook his head.

"Rei?" a voice called out with uncertainty. Rei turned to see a woman hold an umbrella on one hand and groceries on the other. Rei squint a little to see well.

"Hikari-san?" Rei called. For the last several days, he must have lost over a pint or two of blood making it extremely difficult to focus and remember what was going on for the last hour. Haruka Hikari stood before him with worry in her eyes.

"Rei Soradanomi? What are you doing out in the rain? It's freezing cold! Come on to our house, you'll catch a cold at this rate!" Seeming Rei had no choice, he nodded and followed her.

ooOOoo

"It's been almost ten years since I last saw you," Haruka said from the kitchen. Rei sat down on a chair with a towel over his head and a cup of warm tea in his hand. Sadness was in her voice even though they sounded strain. "I'm sorry about your parents." Rei took a sip of his tea.

"That happened a long time ago, Hikari-san," Rei responded, taking a sip of his tea. "I've…accepted the fact their gone and I'm doing along just fine with that fact."

"It must have been lonely growing up like this," she said.

"I had no problems growing up," Rei said. "Tetsu-san and Skye-chan supported me all the way till now. It was never a dull day without them."

"How is Tetsu-san by the way?" Haruka asked. "I've hadn't seen him in a while." Rei smiled slightly.

"He's all right," Rei said. "He's been helping out with a lot of depressed patients and they have been doing fine." Haruka smiled.

"It's great to hear that," she said, she got up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen, pulling out something from the oven. "Would you like some cake, Rei?"

"You don't have to," Rei said.

"Nonsense," Haruka insisted, slicing a piece of the cake onto a plate. "I bet you're hungry after that long walk." At the cue, Rei's stomach grumbles slightly. The young adult lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. Haruka giggled.

"This brings back old memories, doesn't it, Rei?" she asked placing the plate with a cake on the table in front of Rei.

"Yes, it does," Rei responded. Rei was about to pick up a fork until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Rei fell to his knees with one arm trying to support himself by holding onto to the table and the other clutching tightly onto his shirt.

"Rei!" Haruka cried, coming to the young man's side almost immediately. "Rei, what's wrong?" Rei look at Haruka with a pain and dazed look. "Rei? Rei?" Rei looked up to her with a confused expression.

"Why did you call me Rei, Mama?" Rei asked before the darkness claimed him.

ooOOoo

Enzan, Meiru and Haruka waited out side in Rei's hospital room with worried looks on their faces. Sure Rei's an ass but they can't forget the times Rei helped them out. At the hospital's network system, Skye finally came out of hiding and sobbed while the group surrounded her.

"Calm down Skye," Blues said. "We're not sure of Rei's condition but we know he's alive still."

"But we're not so sure about that," Skye sobbed back.

"There's still hope," Roll said. The doctor finally came out and the Netops along with Haruka surrounded him.

"How's Rei and what's his condition?" Meiru asked. The doctor looked at them quizzically.

"Are you all related to the boy?" he asked. Enzan brought out his Net Savior Badge.

"Rei is part of the Forces and we're friends of him," Enzan said. The doctor nodded.

"We've diagnosed him and it seemed the boy had several diseases with him for quite some time," the doctor responded.

"Diseases?" Meiru repeated. "Rei has more than one?" The doctor nodded.

"It's a miracle the boy's alive right now," he said. "The boy has the Sickle disease, the Glomerular disease, Vasovagal Syncope and the rare HBD." Haruka, Enzan and Meiru paled when the doctor finished.

"Are you sure he has that many diseases?" Enzan asked.

"I've checked it out five times and all the results were the same," the doctor said with an annoyed tone. "I've even checked the boy's family member and no one else from the family has a single disease. They were a perfectly healthy family. This is beyond the laws of science. Right now, we're keeping the boy from going to a critical condition and giving him a blood transfusion. Problem is, we don't know if his body is going to reject the blood or not."

"Sir," Began Meiru, "What does the other diseases do to Rei?"

"The Glomerular Disease causes an interference with Rei's kidney causing him to cough up blood, it's hard to determine who has it back then," he explained the first symptom. "Vasovagal Syncope is caused by low heart rate and blood pressure. Prior to losing consciousness, the individual usually experiences symptoms such as nausea, sweatiness, dizziness, auditory impairment, aphasia, exhaustion, tightness in the throat and blurry vision. These symptoms may last anywhere from seconds to minutes. This is followed by an episode of fainting; the individual regains consciousness within seconds to minutes. It is fairly uncommon for vasovagal syncope to occur while the individual is sitting and extremely rare when he/she is lying down; non-standing syncope should point to causes other than vasovagal. During the episode, the individual will be unresponsive, and the pulse will be high as the blood pressure will be low. In some cases the individual may react violently while unconscious, this may be due to a fear response and increased adrenaline. The reaction may have the appearance of a seizure. Upon regaining consciousness, the individual may appear flushed, feel generally lethargic, and may seem very post-ditictal. The heart rate may still be fast, although it usually soon returns to normal." The doctor gasp for air at the long speech.

"Finally, we have the sickle disease. Sickle cell disease is a general term for a group of genetic disorders caused by sickle hemoglobin. In many forms of the disease, the red blood cells change shape upon deoxygenation because of polymerization of the abnormal sickle hemoglobin. This process damages the red blood cell membrane, and can cause the cells to become stuck in blood vessels. This deprives the downstream tissues of oxygen and causes ischemia and infarction. The disease is chronic and lifelong. Individuals are most often well, but their lives are punctuated by periodic painful attacks. In addition to periodic pain, there may be damage of internal organs, such as stroke. Lifespan is often shortened."

Everybody blinked at the doctor's explanation. The doctor sighed.

"What I meant to say is all of the boy's diseases are targeting his blood supply and-" He was cut off when they heard a bloody scream from Rei's room. Rei's doctor immediately enter the room seeing Rei up, curled up to a ball, shivering.

"I'm sorry," Rei mumble. "I couldn't protect you…it's all my fault."

"What's wrong with him?" Haruka asked.

"He's having an episode," the doctor said, taking out a bottle with clear liquid and a needle. "We have to calm him down before he hurts someone unintentionally." The doctor grabbed Rei by the arm, attempting to inject the liquid in Rei. Rei retaliated by swinging a right hook to the doctor, knocking the doctor out.

"Rei, stop this!" Enzan ordered, pining the boy down.

"Let me go!" Rei screamed. "Let me go! I have to see them, let me see my family! Why won't you let you see my parents and brother?!"

"They're dead!" Meiru responded, she pressed the button franticly, trying to get the other nurses and doctors to come to Rei's room to calm the boy down.

"They're not dead!" Rei screamed, denying the fact, still struggling. "Let me go!" The doctor and nurses enter the room helping Enzan pin the younger man down and inject the liquid, finally calming Rei down. They loosen their grip as Rei finally relax and his eyes were much more duller than before, looking past or through them.

"Visiting Hours are over now," a nurse said. "Please leave, the patient will rest now."

"Can't we stay a little a little longer?" Haruka asked.

"It's strict hospital rules," the nurse responded, deadpanned. "You can come by tomorrow. Until then, please leave." Without another word, the trio unwillingly left.

ooOOoo

In the darkness, Netto looked at the screen of his computer with anticipation glittering in his eyes. On the second day when they arrived back home, he and Dark Rockman had to reformat some on the programs Skye overwrite and reset the data flow at the same time.

"Soon…" Netto whisper before closing his eyes. "Soon, we could finally have our revenge."

"Netto-kun," Dark Rockman called. Netto looked up. "You should check the DNN news, there's something you might want to see." Netto blinked in confusion before opening the television.

"On today's new, Rei Soradanomi, an ex-NetSavior was diagnosed with four different diseases and tried to escape hospital today. He was sent there when he collapsed in the Hikari's Resident when Haruka Hikari called for the emergency pickup." Kero, the news reporter said. "Fortunately for the young man, Rei didn't make it out. Soon after he was back and sedated for caution, he went into a critical condition and the doctors are now undergoing an operation as we speak. The man's friends are now waiting for the results."

A screenshot of Enzan, Meiru and Netto's Mother was at the waiting room and Netto stared at the television in shock.

"Rei knows about the death of Saito Hikari and met your mother," Dark Rockman said. He sent hatred and anger through Netto's mind. "Who knows, maybe your mother hates you now as well…" Dark Rockman smirked when he felt Netto's anger. In the cyber world, the sleeping beast's eyes flicker red for a moment before dimming again. Skye watched from the shadows.

"_Well, we're going to have a hard time defeating this monster,"_ she thought. She scanned the area a little more and her eyes widened. _"A dimensional converter!?! That looks like it could cover the entire world like last time!?!"_ she thought.

ooOOoo

In the middle of the night, a group on doctors rushed to Rei's room as their monitors alerted them they have a dead patient in the building to see if it was true. By the time they arrived, they saw a neat bed, all fix and untouched and an open window where the cold air blowing in.

"Call the NetSaviors," one of the doctors order. "Tell them, out patient, Rei Soradanomi has left the hospital. And somebody tell the higher ups to give us permission to bar up the windows! This is getting ridiculous!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rei watch the ocean waves hit the rocks under the cliff and the sun rising from the distance.

"Rei," Skye called. "Today's the day." Her hologram appeared next to Rei. "Rei, if you're going to die, what about Azure and me?" Rei thought for a moment.

"You could enjoy your time as an independent navi, fall into despair or just die along," Rei responded. Skye pouted.

"I don't want to die yet and we're not evil!" she shouted. Rei looked at Skye and smiled sadly.

"Death is apart of the humans, animals, plants, and navis' cycle. We're not immortal. Data can be preserved but overtime; data will disappear little by little. We can only believe in immortality and nothing more," Rei fell back and landed on the pool of blood he coughed up overnight. "Some people don't believe that. Netto doesn't."

"All in one and one in all," Skye said. Rei could feel the blood soaking into his shirt and pants, painting them red.

"All is the world and one is each and every individual in this world," Rei said. "If someone were to die now, it's only one person and the world continues. What happens when to the person who died friends? They suffer. They would cry for that person. Who likes pain anyways? Netto can't accept that fact." Skye looked at Rei with sadness.

"You Rei, we've all changed, haven't we?" Skye asked. Rei smirked.

"We've all have." Rei looked up at the azure sky. "Hoshizora…'Starry Sky' and Reikou for 'Cold Light.' We're all opposite individuals." He covered his eyes with an arm. _"What am I fighting for again?"_

"Rei, you got mail," Skye said. "It's from the publishing company." Rei got up to a sitting position and scanned through the letter. He smiled. "What does it say?" Skye asked. Rei fell back to the ground.

"They agree to publish my piano songs after all," Rei said with a small hint of happiness.

"Your songs are too complex, I don't think anyone's going to master them!" Skye said. "I've almost overloaded myself and you know that!" Rei chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, maybe someone could figure them all out someday…" He closed his eyes and enjoyed his last day in the beach and the breeze. Skye read the mail.

"Rei, there's one more thing in it too," Skye said. Rei turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked. He looked at the letter one more time.

_P.S. _

_There is a possibility you might go down as the insane pianist as well. But we'll publish your fantastic songs nonetheless._

Rei smiled.

"You know, I'm twice as insane than Mozart and Beethoven too." He closed his eyes. "I do have MPD after all."

"Thank god your other self is a sadist killer too," Skye informed.

"Shut up," Rei said with an annoyed tone. Skye giggled in response.

ooOOoo

"How does Rei do these things?" Meiru asked Enzan as they watch the security cameras and watch Rei jumped off the window. Due to the fact his body can't be found, they assume he's out there somewhere.

"I don't think he's human at all," Enzan said. Meiru looked at him in shock. "Think about it, Rei could do things most of us can do and he's just too different."

"Enzan-sama," Blues called, a hologram appeared on Enzan's shoulder. "There's a huge energy spike appearing under the Uranet." He informed.

"Do you think it has something to do with Rei or Netto?" Enzan asked.

"There has been complaints about the Net being unstable over there," Roll informed.

"We should check it out," Enzan said. Meiru nodded.

"Plug-in, Blues.EXE..."

"Plug-in, Roll.EXE…"

"Transmission!" Meiru and Enzan cried in unison, a red beam beamed from their PET, connecting their navis to the net. They never knew, they were taking their navis to the domain of the sleeping beast.

ooOOoo

Rei opened the window of his ex-apartment and climbed in. He scanned the area. Boxes were everywhere.

"At least nothing has been taken yet," he said aloud.

He opened the box with the word "Data" written on the side of the box and pulled out his laptop. He switched on the on button and opened the file 'Data'.

"Skye, pull out the Dark Orb Forte gave you," Rei commanded. Skye appeared on the laptop's screen and pulled out the orb.

"What are you going to do with it?" Skye asked. Rei began typing commands on the file.

"I'm rewriting the program and installing with one of the Dad's incomplete programs he wasn't able to finish," Rei responded.

"You mean 'it'?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Rei responded. "If I could punch in the right commands and install both programs correctly, I might find something."

"'Might?'" Skye said. "Don't you mean you 'will?'" Rei paused.

"…What the heck? I 'will' find out what was dad wants to do with the program," Rei said. "Maybe there's a clue on defeating Omega with it as well but I'll have to act fast…" He paused; there was a sound of footsteps coming towards his room. Rei closed his laptop and closed and jumping out of window again. The door opened, revealing Laika entering the room.

"Hmm?" Laika looked down at the ground- at the same spot where Rei was sitting and saw specks of blood.

"Looks like we just missed Rei by a heartbeat," Searchman said as he examined the blood specks. Laika looked out the window. Blood was on the ground.

"Looks like Rei's condition is getting worse, but what is he doing in this condition? He's going to die if he continues," Laika said.

"Do you think there's a possibility Rei IS planning to die?" Searchman asked.

"But why?" Laika said before falling into a deep thinking. Outside, Rei sat hidden on the tree branches from view and looked down at he blood with disgust.

"_Well…there goes another 8 teaspoons of blood,"_ Rei thought. _"I don't very have that much time left. I knew I should have taken some of those emergency blood before I left the hospital…already I'm seeing stars…"_

He looked up to Laika no longer looking out the window anymore and immediately jumped down and sprinted down the street.

ooOOoo

"What happened here?" Blues asked as he and Roll entered the Uranet. Data fragments floated everywhere.

"It looks like someone tore everything apart," Roll responded.

"Don't you mean something?" Enzan corrected. "Look around and you'll see everything is disappearing." He was right, a huge chuck of floor disappeared right before their eyes.

"The boy is correct," a voice said from behind. Roll and Blues turned to see the Lord of the Uranet.

"Serenade-sama!" Blues cried. Serenade smiled.

"It's good to see you two as well," Serenade said, "but right here is not a good place to talk. This part of the area has become too unstable."

"What happened here?" Roll asked. Serenade frowned.

"It seems that the sleeping beast was feeding the data from the Uranet the whole time," she/he(Ah, whatever…) responded.

"Omega?" Roll said in shock. Serenade nodded.

"A friend of mine has been helping me for a while in keeping track of the news in the real world as well." Serenade said.

"Who would that be?" Blues asked.

"He/She wishes not to be reveal along with their NetOp," Serenade responded. "All I could say they're opposites from each other." Serenade looked up with a worried glance. "Come, we must get out of here."

"What's going on here?" Roll asked. Serenade turned to them with a grave look.

"Omega's coming," Serenade responded. Roll and Blues paled.

"He's coming?" Roll repeated. The ground began shaking and a deep growl can be heard.

"Leave now!" Serenade commanded. Roll and Blues were forced to logged out when Serenade thrown them back with an invisible barrier. She then sighed and a light surrounded her then dimmed revealing Skye.

"Sorry guys but I can't put you two in danger," she murmurs. She turned to the Uranet. "Now where did I hide Azure's sword seven years ago?"

"Skye," Rei called.

"What is it Rei?" Skye called back.

"Azure's sword is somewhere around Uranet 10 and you better hurry. Omega has about five hours before awakening," Rei informed. Skye stretch her wings before diving down to the darkness.

"An hour is all I need before I could find the sword," Skye call back. "I'll meet you out at the real world with the 'Sword of Lies,'" She heard coughing fits from Rei. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm all right, just hurry," Rei lied. "I'll be waiting." With that, the link closed. Skye frowned as she flew down.

"You got to keep it together, Rei," Skye whisper. "Or else we all fail."

ooOOoo

Rei continued typing until another E-mail popped up to on the screen.

"The heck is this?" he said aloud.

TO: Rei Soradanomi  
FROM: Kairi  
Subject: None

Curiously, Rei opened it. Inside was a poem.

**Nobody By My Side**

Nobody has been there,  
Nobody cares,  
Nobody will be there and listen,  
To what I have to share.

Nobody sees through me,  
Nobody listens and laughs with me,  
Nobody helps me when I'm in a tight spot.  
Nobody strolls with me under the stars at night.

Nobody misses me,  
Nobody cries,  
Nobody could see the things I see  
Through my eyes.

If someone were to ask me who my best friend is,  
It would be Nobody.  
One day, Nobody wasn't there.  
No hand to hold on to,  
I call and reach out for Nobody,

And in the darkness where Nobody stands,  
But it was too late.  
I search high and low for Nobody,  
Only to find a Somebody in each corner,  
Driving me mad.  
My tears won't make a difference-  
Cause Nobody's gone.

Dedicated to my best friend- Rei

Rei silently closed the letter, closed his eyes and a tear fell.

"Thank you, Kari," Rei whisper.

ooOOoo

Laika searched through Rei's equipment and found nothing useful.

"Whatever Rei was looking for, it's gone all ready," Laika said, a letter from the box slid out.

"Laika-san," Searchman said. Laika looked down and picked up the letter. Two letters were written on the envelope.

"I'm Sorry" 

"What's this?" Laika said. He opened the letter.

_To: Whoever is reading this. _

_If someone is already reading this, I'm probably dead or going to die soon. Trust me, coughing up blood is the least anybody would want to do. After a while, you'll be seeing stars and blacking out a lot. Before I go off topic now, all I want to say is sorry. I never meant to be cold or mean to anybody but it's the only way for you all to stay away from me. I'm especially sorry to Netto for going back my promise. _

_Promise? Yes, I've met Netto years ago, he must have forgotten since my family moved away from Densan fifteen years ago. My brother and I were good friends with him just like my mom and dad were good friends with Netto's parents before they died. We promised each other to be best friend forever but I guess we're no longer friends anymore. Not what I'm going to do. It would be a joke if someone said I'm they're best friend. Not after what I did to everybody._

_I don't ask for forgiveness. I've lied for too long. Seven years after my family died. I've become someone I'm not. I've been living a lie, telling lies, and receiving lies. My whole life is a complete lie. But my feelings are not lies. If I had wrote this earlier, my sorry would be a complete lie. But as I got to know you better, I am sincerely sorry for everything you will know soon. The truth you shall soon know will only cause pain for you more but it would better to write it down now. Seems like everybody likes to snoop for information about me in the past. It's not my fault I'm so damn elusive. Years of despair and loneliness can do this to a person. All I got to do now is grab a knife and slit my wrists then. Not like I'm going to do that anytime soon. I guess I'm selfless and extremely suicidal at the same time. You guys could laugh if you want._

_There's a spirit that I've befriended for the last seven years, which he is merged with me making me have a personality disorder but he never acted like himself around you. There is a time where you have seen him impersonating me but at some degree he was himself as well. His personality is opposite from my personality. But we do have something in common: we are determine to live until we could finally move on with our past even if it meant pushing the ones we love away and lying to them._

_He doesn't want to be forgiven from Netto or his family as well. He lied for the last seven years with me. He should have left just as I left my family seven years ago. We never meant for this to happen but things went completely out of our control. We're both in the brink of insanity. A person could last in between for so long. We guessed this is the Twilight's side effect. I'm dark, he's the light. I guess the both of us can't live like this anymore, even if it's just a few years of peace. I will not regret giving this person…no, spirit a life he never had a chance to enjoy and live. _

_Who is this spirit? The spirit once went by the name…_

Laika dropped the letter after reading the last line.

"Oh my god…"

_Hikari, Saito._

ooOOoo

Rei focused completely on his computer screen completely as he unlocked his father's complex security firewall on the last project the man was working before he passed away. Three hours has passed and it wasn't long till Omega's awakening.

"Where's Skye when you need her the most…" Rei grumble. Since he worked in an abandon warehouse, nobody was there to bother him giving the peace and quite he needed to work. He was dimly aware of the darken sky.

_Password: _

…_Processing Password…_

_Password accepted. Welcome back Soradanomi-hakase._

Rei smiled at his accomplishment, and then frowned again. A huge amount of files appeared on his screen covering everything.

"_Dad…you're much more unorganized than Hikari-hakase,"_ Rei thought. _"There goes three hours wasted just to reorganize the damn program and install the Dark Orb in it too,"_ Rei paused and pulled out his necklace Shizora gave to him on his birthday. A small picture of him and his family were in it. A drop of water hit the picture.

"Hmm?" Rei looked up, more rain droplets fell, and it wasn't long till it was showering. Lightning can be heard from the sky. Rei closed his eyes.

"Angels do cry when it rains…" Rei murmur. He heard footsteps behind him. Rei turned to see Netto. Netto's face was blank before it turned to hatred.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at the hospital?" he asked. Rei turned his back and closed his laptop.

"It's none of your business," Rei responded. "And I'm out of the Force just so you know, I'm no longer your replacement for your slot." Netto saw the blood on the floor next to Rei.

"I heard about you disease on the news, what a pity," sarcasm dripped in his voice. "And what where you doing here?" Rei turned back, his eyes bore sadness and annoyance at the same time.

"What does it matter? Am I such a bug to you?" Rei asked. "Have you really forgotten everything?"

"Forgotten about what?" Netto demanded. He was beginning to lose his patience with the boy. Rei sighed.

"I don't have anything to do right now so why not let me see Omega face to face before I die? I mean, I don't have a Synchro Chip anymore. I'm defenseless against an assault," Rei responded. Rei smirked. "Can you kill a human, Netto?" Netto flinched at the question.

"Of course I can!" Netto said. Rei smiled.

"You're shaking," he said tonelessly. He was right; Netto's whole body frame was shaking in fear.

"I'm not!" Netto shouted. Rei shook his head.

"Let's make a deal," Rei said. "Let me live to see the beast that killed my family years and I'll give you the pleasure of fighting me to the end." He then walked towards Netto. Rei leaned over and whispered to the boy.

"Ja ne…Netto-kun." Netto's eyes widened when he felt the wind forced out of his body. He felt to the floor, out cold. Rei looked away and walked towards the exit. "You know Netto, I don't want to do this as well but you gave me no choice." Rei closed the door of the warehouse and began walking down the beach one last time.

"I might have to kill you without hesitation if you won't stop."

ooOOoo

In the darkness, Dark Rockman smirked.

"The pieces are set and now, nothing can stop us!" In the real world, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hikari-hakase said as he enters the Lab from his break.

"There's a huge energy surge in the middle of the town and another one at the beach," said one of the scientists.

"Send in satellite images," Hikari-hakase said. One image showed a dimensional area forming in the middle of down town and the second image was a blur.

"It seems like the second image is being jammed," another scientist said. "Holy- something big is coming out from the net and into the real world!" Everybody look up and paled. It was an all to familiar monster they've seen seven years ago.

"Call the Special Force and tell them to head downtown!" Hikari-hakase shouted. The scientists immediately sprang into action and one by one each member of the Special Force were called for duty.

Meanwhile…

Rei looked up the sky from the beach and notice the dome covering everything.

"…" He continued typing and notices an odd program in the file. "A…video file?" he said to himself. He double clicked the file and a window popped up revealing someone Rei yearns to see. "Papa…" It could have been a coincidence but the rain fell harder than before when Rei said those words.

ooOOoo

"This is Kero for DNN here live at Densan City's downtown and as you can see behind me is a dimensional area that appeared thirty minutes ago, covering all of Japan." Kero said.

The cameraman in front of her jaws dropped; it wasn't long till he dropped the camera and ran.

"What is it?" Kero asked before turning around. Her jaw too, dropped. Before her stood a giant monster, a monster that goes by the name Omega

"RAWR!" The giant monster cried. Omega's right foot rose and hovers over Kero before going down. Kero screamed for help.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Medic Capsule!"

The three attacks manage to stop Omega's in its track on squashing Kero and turned to the Net Saviors. Kero immediately ran away to a safe distance.

"Netto-kun…actually brought it back," R Roll, whisper.

"Isn't great?" a voice called. Dark Rockman appeared on Omega's right shoulder. "Your humans' judgment day has finally come."

"Where's Netto!?!" Enzan demanded.

Dark Rockman had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know what? I haven't seen him for a while…" he responded. "But that doesn't matter." He pointed at the Net Saviors. "Go, Omega! Destroy them!" Omega roared again before attacking the Net Saviors by releasing huge dark aura, pushing them away.

R Blues, R Roll and R Medi were all blown back, just to land onto something bouncy.

"Huh?" R Blues turned to see a Bouncer Virus. "Battlechip, Bouncer?"

"Did you summon, Jasmine?" R Roll asked. R Medi shook her head. Up on one of the rooftop was a figure with a silver scope gun, aiming at the back of Omega's head.

"Target lock on," the figure said to them self. "Scope Gun!" He fired before fading away. The shot got Omega from behind. Dark Rockman turned around while Omega remained looking at the Net Saviors. The figure reappeared in the shadows of a dark alley next to Omega and aimed for the leg. "Fire!" He disappeared again when Omega took another direct hit on the shin. Dark Rockman turned to the alley with his buster ready.

"Come out!" Dark Rockman cried.

"Was that Laika?" R Blues said. In front of their eyes, a bright light shot up before dimming, revealing Netto out cold.

"What in the world is going on here?" R Medi said. A shot could be heard, this time it skimmed past Dark Rockman's face. In front of the rooftop before him was a haunting figure before him.

"No…it can't be," the others looked up and have a similar face like Dark Rockman's.

"Oh my god…" Netto began to stir. He first examined his are to see the Net Saviors on his right and Omega and Dark Rockman, both sides were looking up at something. He did the same thing and paled incredibly. The figure lowered his gun before smiling sincerely back at the group with emerald green eyes they saw last time was seven years ago.

"It's good to see you guys again, especially you, Netto-kun," the figure finally spoke. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Rockman?" Netto finally called out, eyes widening.

ooOOoo


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"It's been a while, hasn't it Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"You're not a ghost, aren't you?' Netto asked. Rockman jumped down from the rooftop and landed gracefully on the floor. It was him all right, but his armor for Search Soul was different. The armor was completely gray instead of it's usual green.

"I'm not a ghost," Rockman responded, leaning on wall next to him. "What makes you think I'm one?" Dark Rockman was the first to respond.

"How can you be here!?! You're suppose to be dead!" he cried before firing a charged shot. The shot disappeared before it even reached Rockman at all.

"You'll have to attack me directly in order for me to take damage, Dark Rockman," Rockman said with a serious tone with determination in his eyes yet at the same time, everybody could see sadness and pain in it.

"How…?" Netto said. "I saw you die."

"Actually Netto-kun," Rockman began. "I was deleted, I didn't die completely. Surprisingly, some data fragments of my memories managed to survive but I wouldn't have survived too long if I didn't had help in the last minute. So I didn't die. I lived."

"Who helped you?" Blues asked. He was still stunned slightly at his old friend's return.

"…Duo helped me," Rockman responded. "He and Slur helped me live again…but not as a navi…"

"Just what are you now?" Dark Rockman asked. To Rockman, it felt like his dark counterpart was demanding. Rockman smiled.

"_Looks like my other half was curious about my return."_ He thought.

"Heh. You'll see soon," Rockman said. "But right now, I got a giant monstrosity to delete."

"Rockman, don't attack Omega," Netto called out. Rockman raised his buster at the giant monster.

"Sorry Netto-kun," Rockman said. "But my mission here is to defeat Omega. And I'm fighting to death as well."

"If that's the case…" Enzan began. He raised his sword. "I'll fight with you by your side as well, Rockman." Meiru nodded and raised her bow. It wasn't long till the other NetSaviors stood by Rockman's side leaving Netto, Dark Rockman and Omega on the other side.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said. "What Dark Rockman said were lies…" he trailed off for a moment before continuing. "But at the same time, I haven't been completely honest to you guys at the same time too. That's why…I'm fighting so you can finally be free."

"Free from what?" Dark Rockman asked. "You're the one that's lying the whole time, faking your death." Rockman aimed and fired at Omega. Omega barely flinched at the shot.

"My death wasn't the end of me, Dark Rockman," Rockman said. "It was…my rebirth as well. And I'll show some new tricks that I've learned over the last seven years as well. I hope I won't **_bore_** you in this final fight."

ooOOoo

Hikari-hakase and the scientists looked at the screen in shock. There, in front of their faces was a gray-armored Rockman. His armor may have changed but they know for sure its Rockman because of his innocent green eyes and his dark black hair.

"_My son…Saito is home…"_ Hikari-hakase thought.

"Hikari-hakase," Meijin called. "Is that who I think it is?" Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Yes," Hikari-hakase responded. "It is he."

"How can your son's navi come back from deletion, it's scientifically impossible?" Manabe said. Hikari-hakase thought for a moment and remember what Haruka told him yesterday. He began to make his way to the exit.

"Hikari-hakase?" Meijin said. Hikari stopped at the doorway.

"I think I have a hunch," Hikari-hakase said without looking back. "Take care of everything while I'm gone, Meijin." Hikari said. Meijin looked at the famous scientist weirdly before nodding. Hikari walked away without another word. There was silence before Meijin was the first to break the silence.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Meijin asked. "We need to take out that gigantic overgrown DA converter right now! Assemble the NetSavior navis to search for the source of the DA energy and we'll start from there!" The scientist too, snapped out of their trance and began to process Meijin's orders and look for the mainframe of the converter.

ooOOoo

Up at the tallest towers of Net City, at the ledge of the roof was Skye sitting down, rubbing her sore wings. Beside her was a decorated sword with an ominous aura surrounding it. She sighed.

"_It took me almost five hours to find the bloody sword and three minutes to get out of there,"_ Skye thought grimly. _"Now everywhere is empty because of Omega's return." _

She looked at the sword she manages to find. She picked it up high, letting the cyber sunshine shine down at the blade, causing it to glitter.

"A beautiful sword with a dangerous move," she whispers. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rockman?" A shadow loomed over her. Skye got up and turned to figure. It was Searchman with his scope gun raised up, ready to fire.

"Yes?" Skye asked.

"Where's your NetOp right now?" Searchman demanded. "What's his connection with Rockman?"

"I dunno," Skye responded. "You'll have to ask Rockman himself. His reappearance was certainly a shocker, don't you think?"

"And yet it didn't shock you one bit," Searchman countered. Skye smiled.

"I've never met Rockman before in my life before," she responded. "So no, I'm not excited." Her smile turned to a small one. "But you know, there's always a price to bring a person back."

"Like what?" Searchman asked. Skye shrugged.

"It's usually something big, like…another life," She said unhappily. A shadow rose from behind Searchman and knocked him out with one hard hit in the head. Skye shook her head. "Sorry Searchman, but I had no choice." A portal between the cyber world and real world appeared behind her. Skye walked towards it. "It should be fun stay at the real world…maybe or maybe not."

The portal disappeared behind her once the light engulfed her.

ooOOoo

Rockman and Dark Rockman were caught in a hand-in-hand wrestling match, as neither navis weren't giving in. The others fought Omega from a distance and with Netto watching and supporting Dark Rockman.

"I'll make you wish you've never came back in the first place," Dark Rockman mutters to Rockman.

"Dark Rockman," Rockman began, he have a serious and dangerous look on his face that was partially scaring his dark counterpart. "There's no thing on Earth that can keep me away Netto-kun." Stressing himself more, Rockman forcefully threw Dark Rockman to a building, creating a man-made crater. Rockman felt a minor jolt of pain through his arm but it faded just as quickly as it came.

"_It could have been worse,"_ Rockman thought. Dark Rockman growled as he got back up.

"Dark Sword!" Dark Rockman cried. He swung his sword, but Rockman caught it between his index and thumb. He then flung Dark Rockman away.

"How are you able to obtain such power?" Dark Rockman demanded.

"I'm not your 'pathetic light' like you dubbed years ago," Rockman responded in a sharp tone. Netto flinched at Rockman's harsh tone. "There was always a part of you that knew it's hard to face that fact too that I'm stronger too. You see…" Rockman began placing a hand over his heart. "I AM the Darkness of another now. I am no longer a Hikari."

"What are you talking about?" Netto asked. Rockman continued on explaining.

"As twins, Netto and I shared the same DNA, right?" Rockman asked, he ran for cover as Dark Rockman trying shooting him down with his buster. "Papa converted my DNA to data after I died and created a…shadow substitute of me as a Navi and naming me Rockman."

"You're not a shadow," Netto responded. "You were real back then."

"There is a difference between then and now," Rockman said. "Charged shot!" He aimed and fired at Dark Rockman, his attack skimmed the dark navi barely.

"Dark Rockman is my dark half," Rockman continued explaining. "He is a navi created from the Dark Energy and from my dark emotions. He _was_ the other side of my heart."

"Was?" Dark Rockman repeated. "Don't you mean I still AM!?" He cried out in rage. He activated a dark sword and swung it at his light half.

"But we're no longer balanced, aren't we?" Rockman finished. "We're no longer a unison, instead, we're separated and with a same cause: To be with Netto-kun." Building rumbles fell on Rockman from Omega's roaring, causing the rumbles pile up on Rockman.

"That really hurts," Rockman's voice ranged in the rumble. The rocks fell off completely and instead of a navi standing, there was a human. "At least give me a softer landing." Everybody stood there stunned.

"Rei?" Netto called out. Before everybody was Rei, in the rumble, grinning like an idiot.

"Ironic twist, no?" Rei asked.

ooOOoo

Shizora looked down at the battle from HQ's roof and frown.

"Now Rei's going to have trouble explaining this, unless he wanted to reveal the truth to them." An all too familiar alien navi appeared behind him.

"You're still here?" she asked. "I thought you were at the asteroid by now."

"I want to see Rei," Shizora responded. Slur smiled with amusement.

"You care about the boy even though all your brotherly emotions isn't real." She said.

"Define real," Shizora demanded. "I'm a copy, so what. I don't care…Rei doesn't care, why should I?"

Slur sighed.

"Duo told me to tell you…you can come clean now, you're free to go," Slur said. Shizora looked up to her.

"Really?" he asked. Slur nodded.

"You can tell Rei the whole truth now, and you're no longer needed for our use," she said. "Go."

Shizora beamed happily.

"Thank you so much," he said, taking a bow to the alien navi. He made his way to the roof access stairs and stop midway. "Slur-san," he began. Slur looked at the young boy oddly. "I'm grateful…for you guys bringing me back to life. Thank you so much for everything. I owe you one!" He left without saying another word. For the first time, Slur cracked a small smile.

"Take care…Shizora Soradanomi." She said before fading away.

ooOOoo

Skye flew just under the DA and examined the city and Omega's gigantic body. She gripped the sword tighter as she flew towards the direction of the monster.

"Hang in there, Rei," She whisper. "I'm almost there so don't you dare die on me yet. I don't want to lose my best friends."

ooOOoo

"Rei's Rockman…?" Netto mutter. His face shown confusion, then fear and finally twisted into anger. "No…that can't- it's not right!"

"What's not right, Netto-kun?" Rei asked in Rockman's voice. "It's me, Saito."

"Shut up, Rei!" Netto roared. "Stop mimicking his voice you bastard!"

"Netto-kun…" Rei said, this time, heart broken and crestfallen.

"SHUT UP, REI!" Netto screamed. Rei stayed silent for a moment before his face twisted to anger.

"Well Saito, I was right then," Rei said to no one in particular. "I knew he wouldn't believe us. No matter what proof we have will not be good to his sorry ass, not that he ever actually cared."

R Roll stopped and turned to Rei and blinked. "What the heck is he doing?" she said aloud. The other members turned to Rei as they listen to the boy rant at the air.

"We've even gave him so many hints that I'm you and you're me," Rei continued. "Hell, I went as far as you can change my eye pigments to green and noooo, the idiot respond or listen. I'm sick of his stupidity." Rei glazed sharply at Netto, nerving the younger boy. "You know what, Saito? We might as well show him everything. We might as well show him the truth and what really did happen to you seven years ago." Dark Rockman raised his buster at Rei, charging his attack.

"Just shut up and die, mortal," Dark Rockman said, firing.

"Run, idiot!" Enzan called. Rei merely responded by closing his eyes and took the impact of the attack. Dust sprayed all over the place and everybody look in horror.

"That's the end of the mumbling idiot," Dark Rockman smirked.

"Rokkubuster!" Rockman cried, firing blindly through the dust. Rockman's attack cut through the smoke and manage to land an attack on Dark Rockman, causing his ex-counter part to cry out in pain. The dust died and everybody have their jaws hanging down from their mouth. Rockman stood at the place where Rei was standing with his appearance changed again. This time, his blue jumpsuit returned but at the cost, his hair was sun-burnt and he now has sapphire blue eyes matching Rei's.

"Get it now, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. Netto eyes widened at the realization. "I am Rei and Rei is me. Netto-kun, I'm the one you've been after all this time."

ooOOoo


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So your weapon is just a plain old sword," Dark Rockman said. "What a pathetic weapon if you think you could defeat Omega!" Rockman smiled.

"Remember Dark Rockman," Rockman began. "Last time Netto and I were able to defeat because of your view of our bond you thought was weak. What makes you think this sword different? You should have learned by now to never judge anything by it's cover."

Dark Rockman snarled as an unwanted memory surfaced.

"This time, you don't have Netto-kun to help YOU out!" Dark Rockman countered.

"You're right," Rockman said, raising his sword in an attack position. "I have Rei and Skye backing me up now."

Dark Rockman growled.

"Omega, attack!" he ordered. Omega let out a loud roar before launching a barrage of lasers at Rockman.

Rockman dodged the first half but he wasn't too lucky on the second half of the attack. He was thrown back at least twenty yards until he finally flipped back and back to his feet. His eyes widened when he realized Dark Rockman used that distraction to charge his buster.

"Charged Shot!" Dark Rockman cried, firing the plasma at Rockman.

"_Jump out of the way!"_ Rei shouted. Rockman reacted too slowly, and the attack skinned him on the side of his right leg. Rockman winced at the pain, blood was leaking out from the wound.

"Rockman!" R Roll cried, rushing to Rockman's side wanting to help her friend, only to be blocked by a familiar barrier.

"_Not again,"_ Blues mutter inside Enzan's mind.

"Let us out!" R Needle yelled at the seraphim. Skye scratched the side of her face sheepishly. She too was in the barrier now.

"Umm…I would do that," she began. "If it wasn't Rockman and Rei who created that barrier."

"WHAT!?!" The entire Special Force cried, Rockman was pretty sure all of Densan had heard that cry just about now.

"The hell is wrong with you!?!" R Blues shouted. "Let us out!"

"You'll need help defeating Omega," R Medi cried.

"I don't need help from you guys," Rockman responded coldly. Dark Rockman smirked.

"Weren't you the one who always claimed that friendship could overcome anything?" he mocked. Rockman smiled.

"I see you've been listening…I did," Rockman admitted. "I did say that, but I'm going after Omega and you alone," His sword disappear before going to a fighting stance. "And this time, I'm fighting you as an all out. This time I won't let anybody else die because of me."

ooOOoo

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Hikari-hakase demanded. Tetsu stood there and nodded. "Why didn't you tell them to stop this?"

"I tried, and failed," Tetsu responded. "You and I know by now these two young men are stubborn boys at heart. Once they're set on something, there's no stopping them."

"But-"

'Have a little faith," Tetsu cut off Hikari-hakase. "Don't you believe in your son?" Hikari-hakase silenced.

"I don't want to lose Saito again," Hikari-hakase responded. "I don't want to lose my son again." Tetsu sighed.

"We must embrace the fact that in the end of a person's cycle, there will be death in the end, Saito is going to die again, why bother hiding from the truth, Hikari-hakase. As long as Saito exists in Rei's body, the disease is hurting them as we speak. HBD is hurting them the most."

"HBD," Hikari repeated so softly. It was the same disease that took Saito away in the first place.

"What Saito had in the past inflicted itself on Rei overtime," Tetsu explained. "These boys with die regardless of the outcome of the match."

ooOOoo

"_He'll never forgive you after this,"_ Rei informed mentally.

"_I know,"_ Rockman responded.

"_And you're still insane doing this,"_ Rei huffed.

"_You agreed to it too,"_ Rockman said.

"_Only because I can't ignore your nagging,"_ Rei countered. Rockman laughed softly. He could feel Rei glaring at him through the back of his mind.

"_What am I suppose to do?"_ Rockman asked. Rei smirked at him.

"_Feeling a little…regret?"_ Rei asked. It was Rockman's turn to glare.

"_You so ripped that off from Kingdom Hearts 2,"_ he responded. For the first time in years, he felt Rei's amusement.

"_Sue me,"_ Rei responded.

"_I'll be suing myself,"_ Rockman responded. _"Besides, I doubt there would be any lawyer in the world that'll help a person with two minds in one body."_

"_Haha…"_ Rei responded_. "Looks like Dark Rockman is going to attack again. Better strike first before they do." _

"_Got it,"_ Rockman responded.

"_Rockman…"_ Rei called.

"_Yeah?"_ Rockman said, half heartily dodging more of Omega's blast.

"_It was nice knowing you,"_ Rei said sincerely. Rockman blinked and then smiled back at Rei, nodding. He was glad he had met Rei as well. Snapping out of his mental chat and began charging towards Omega again, dodging the blasts through Rei's command.

"Here I come!" Rockman let out a battle cry before he leapt at Omega and slammed his fist at the monster's abdomen and landed back on the ground with cat-like grace. He then jumped back up, spun midair and delivered a powerful kick at the beast's face, cracking another part of its armor.

"No holding back now!" Rei said taking over the body this time. "That is…if you wish to lose."

"As if that's going to happen!" Dark Rockman cried, launching a series of plasma shots at Rockman.

"Battlechip! Barrier!" A protective energy shield surrounded the shining warrior and the blast passed right by Rockman.

"Rokkubuster!" Rockman shouted, aiming his fire at Dark Rockman. A dark aura protected him from Rockman's attack.

"Don't you remember I'm the Darkness of your heart!" Dark Rockman cried. "I'm the true Darkloid here!"

"Look out!" R Roll called out. Rockman turned to see Omega's fist before he was thrown down to the ground, created an enormous crater.

"_We have to face both Omega first before bring down Dark Rockman,"_ Rei called out to Rockman. _"That way, it's easier to beat them in the end."_

"Right," Rockman responded, staggering to get up.

"Dark Meteor!" Dark Rockman cried. Rockman looked up as meteor rocks fell from the sky.

"Dream Aura!" Rockman cried. A purple aura surrounded him as the rocks pounded the barrier hard.

"_Get out of there!"_ Rei cried.

"Area Steal!" Rockman called out, vanishing away.

"Where did he go now?" Netto looked around, he stood at a distance from battle. A battle cry can be heard on top of them. Above them was Rockman with a Long Blade plunging down at Omega.

"This is it!" Rockman cried.

"_Time to die, Omega!"_ Rei cried. At the last second, Dark Rockman smirked. _"Huh!? What the- it's a-"_

Omega's eyes glowed red before shooting a red beam at the smaller navi, piercing a hole though his right lung. Rockman fell limply on Omega's giant palm. Rockman clench onto the wound trying to hold back the blood. It was getting difficult to breath already. It didn't help when Omega began squeezing the life out of him. Rockman and Rei held back their urge to scream out in pain and agony.

"That was pathetic!" Dark Rockman laughed. Netto looked away, not being able to bear watch the scene. "If I didn't knew you were this weak, I would have finished you off myself. I knew you can't be that strong as you say." Omega squeezed harder causing Rockman to glowed before dimming back, revealing Rei screaming in pain.

"Let him go, Rei needs help!" Charlie cried.

"Stay out of this!" Rei cried, laboring for air. "I told you, it's our fight and you're not in it!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Rei cried. Dark Rockman smirked.

"So you still refuse help, eh?" he said slyly. Rei looked at him with a stupid grin on his face.

"I told you already, if I'm going down, I'm taking down this brute with me, no matter what!" The blade reappeared in Rei's hand and thrust the blade into Omega's heart, the main core of the beast.

"What…the hell?" Enzan mutter. Rei grinned as he felt Omega's hold loosen and the giant froze.

"Hurry!" Rockman cried. A white orb formed onto Rei's palm and he quickly threw it towards Dark Rockman and Netto, engulfing them with the light and disappeared.

"Netto-kun!" Meiru cried. Rei had a black orb formed on the other palm of his hand and he slammed it into his chest, letting the darkness engulfing him before he too disappeared as well leaving nothing behind.

"Netto! Rei!" Hikari shouted. The barrier holding the others dropped. The quickly ran over to the spot the four disappeared.

"What in the world did Rei do now?" Pride asked.

"Better question, where did they go?" Tesla asked.

ooOOoo

Netto groaned as he opened his eyes. Everywhere was white, the room he was in anyways was.

"Enjoy your nap?" an all-familiar voice called. Netto's head shot up to face to face with Rockman.

"Where are we now?" he demanded, pointing at Rockman. He then notice his hands was different.

Purple gloves?

"Netto-kun," he heard Dark Rockman's voice.

"Yes, Netto-kun," Rockman began looking at the white bed; there was somebody in it. "You are in crossfusion with Dark Rockman, it's the only way to survive in this world anyways."

"This world?" Dark Rockman repeated. They realized Rockman was holding onto the sword tightly.

"Our memory world," Rei responded unexpectedly. That's when Netto realized there was an old woman in the bed. The door opened with two figures entering.

"_Obaasan!"_ one of the figures cried softly. It was none other than Shizora and Rei in their five-year-old selves. The woman in the bed opened her eyes and smiled softly.

Behind Netto were two adults standing behind him with sadness clouding their eyes.

"Rei's grandmother is going to die," Netto thought. He turned to Rockman, he looked like he was going to cry right there.

"_How are you too today?"_ The twin's grandmother asked. Shizora smiled.

"_It was great, Obaasan,"_ he responded. _"I beat Rei in Handball."_

"_One out of a hundred,"_ he corrected. Their grandmother smiled.

"_Don't worry Shizora, you'll beat your brother someday,"_ she said before coughing slightly.

"_Obaasan!"_ Rei and Shizora cried.

"_Okaasan,"_ Rei's mother said, going to her mother's side.

"_It's all right dear,"_ Obaasan responded.

"_Obaasan…"_ Rei and Shizora said with tears forming in their eyes.

"_Now, now,"_ Obaasan responded_. "Don't start crying for me now, would you like to hear the story about the angels one more time?"_ Rei and Shizora looked up.

"_Really?"_ Shizora asked. She nodded with a smile. Rei and Shizora sat down on a nearby seat, squishing each other. The Obaasan smiled.

She smiled and started her story, _"In a world of angels, they play all day with each other. Every day they would play with their other winged friends. But one angel got tired of playing with the others._

_She was always interested in the world below. The angel wondered what it would be like if she could visit Earth. But her father banned her from ever going there. He said it was too dangerous. The girl never listened; she was too busy thinking of what it would be like under the clouds._

"_One day at night she slipped out of her house and flew down to Earth. The girl opened a window on one of the houses. Inside there was a little boy around her age sleeping in his bed. She slowly walked over to his bed careful not to wake him but she stepped on a squeaky toy. _

_The boy woke up. 'W-who are you?' He asked._

'_I am an angel.' She answered._

"_The boy jumped out of bed and asked if she wanted to play. The girl eagerly joined in and they played all night. When the sun was starting to rise and the angel told the boy she had to leave._

'_Can you come back tomorrow?' the boy asked. The girl nodded._

'_Promise?' He asked._

'_Promise!' the angel said before flying off._

"_For the next couple nights the angel went to visit the boy. But on the sixth night, her father caught her in the act. The girl ran away to the Earth and stayed there forever, becoming a human._

"_All the children angels that night left Heaven and went to Earth and they each went to a human to play with. Ever since then all the angels went to Earth at night and some even took the humans back to Heaven with them, others stayed with them as a human.''_

She coughed again, the brightness of her old eyes were duller than before.

"Rei, Shizora, would you mind bringing me Ginger Tea from the cafeteria?" she asked.

"Don't worry Obaasan, we'll be right back!" Shizora responded, running out of the room.

"You could count on us," Rei responded before following Shizora. The memory faded, leaving R Dark Rockman and Rockman standing at nothingness.

"What happened after?" Netto asked. Not that he cared, he was just curious.

"That…that was the last time I saw my grandmother," Rei responded. "She died minutes later after Shizora and I left the room. We were so stupid…there wasn't any ginger tea in the cafeteria. She didn't want us to see her die. We asked our parents where's Obaasan, she told us she was in heaven, buying herself a ginger tea." A tear fell down Rockman's face, Netto was well aware it was Rei's tears falling. "We told here we should go to heaven too, smiling like idiots, we could see Obaasan as well. We made our mother cried saying that, she hugged us telling we're staying here, together in this world. But I'm alone now. And yet you, Netto-kun, have friends, comforting you and now you're too blind to see that."

"I'm not blind!!!" Netto shouted. "I can see perfectly fine."

"How!?!" Rei cried. "You have friends who wants to help you, they are aware how it feels on losing their friends, you a part of yourself. Rockman wants you to live a life he can't live. Can't you see he was doomed to die since the beginning of his birth? How in the process your father was obsessed with his work to bring your brother back as a Navi only to die again?"

"Th-that's not true…" Netto stutter. "You're lying!" Rei sighed.

"Whatever, you're still lying no matter," he whispers. Another memory surfaced, this time it was Rei and Slur talking.

"I'm not a hero," Rei cut her off. "Why me of all the other millions? Why didn't you just let me drown in my own misery?"

"The conscious I'm going to give you is similar to yours in some way; you love your brother and family, brave, loyal and is selfless." An orb appeared in front of Rei. "Once you chose this path, there's no turning back. You'll be carrying a burden no adult can carry. They'll be trapped in a maze of illusion till they die." Rei stared at the orb. "Of course, once the course is set, you can't be the light or dark."

"What will I be?" Rei asked.

"A shadow, a nobody," Slur responded. "You'll be a person who will be 'in between,' a twilight to be exact." Rei studied her expression.

"At what cost?" Rei asked. He sounded as if he already knew the answers already. Netto listened intently.

"You'll lose your sense of self from time to time and will slowly be replaced for Rockman's personality, emotions and memories." Slur responded, uncaring. Rei thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll do it," Rei responded. "Only because Netto is my friend, nothing more." Slur smirked as she watch Rei grabbed the orb and was engulfed by the light. A scream can be heard before the memory faded along with everything else.

ooOOoo

R Dark Rockman and Rockman reappeared in the real world again, facing each other. There were at the seaport with the ocean next to them. Netto realized they were missing something…something big, ugly and huge.

"Where's Omega?" he demanded.

"Right here," Rockman responded, pointing at the sword.

"What!?!" Dark Rockman screamed. Rockman grinned.

"Stabbing the core of Omega was the only way for the sword to absorb him; what did you expect, Netto-kun?" Rockman said. "Do you want him back?"

"…No, you can keep him," Rockman blink and then smile.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Rockman said. He raised the sword up. "But you still have to defeat me as well, Netto-kun," Rockman responded.

"Dark Sword!" Netto cried. A purple sword formed and he raised it up at Rockman. Rockman smiled.

"One last fight Netto-kun," Rockman whisper. "Sorry about this."

"…I'm sorry too," Netto finally said. Rockman continue smiling.

"Right!" Rockman said before he charged. Dark Rockman charged.

"Good bye!" Netto shouted. At precisely the same moment, the two brothers leapt into the air and attacked. Sparks flew as their weapons collided and the fight raged on. With neither combatant giving into fatigue, they drove themselves to their absolute limits and poured all their strength into their attacks.

Rockman brought his sword down, attempting to cleave Netto only to be blocked again. Slowly his attack has slow down.

"Hurk…" Rockman cursed softly.

Within Netto, Dark Rockman watch them battle, with absolute regret.

"What have I done…" he thought. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry Netto-kun, I failed you as…as your brother."

"This is it!" Rockman cried.

"Good bye!" Netto shouted, finding an opening and brought his blade down at Rockman. Both of them froze. Rockman smiled. Both he and Netto had lost. An explosion can be heard from behind and Netto realized the Dimensional Area faded.

"Rei! Saito!" Skye cried, she along with Rockman's sword faded back to the Net. Rockman sighed as he changed back to Rei. Blood was flowing freely from his wounds.

"So this is the end of me," Rei whisper. "I'm sorry for not telling the truth earlier that we were friends and mess with your mind like that. Memories like friendship shouldn't have been buried away like that." Netto feel to his knees and tears began pouring.

"Don't go!" he cried. "Just stay here, in this world." Rei grinned.

"It painful to stay in this world now, mainly because of the disease I'm infected with and it's hard living in this world now," Rei turned to Netto with a serious look. "You better go on living after this Netto, I was gonna die in the first place and I'm not gonna die with any regrets. It was either dying from blood loss or a heart stroke. Heart Stroke seemed like the easiest way to die so blood loss seemed funny."

"What's so funny about dying. There's nothing in the afterlife," Netto was roughly cut off when Rei grabbed the younger boy's collar and brought him down to eye level. Surprisingly, Rei was still strong.

"No buts, Netto-kun, " Rei said angrily. "Rockman and I didn't do this for nothing or we'll come back as vengeful ghosts haunting you forever."

"I'm sorry for doing this, all of this," Netto cried.

"Oh and Netto," Rei said. Netto looked up. "Rockman's sorry for everything too as well. Enjoy life, Netto. Live a life your brother would want you to live." Rei's vision became fuzzy and his grip in reality began to loosen, he then smile up to the sky for the last time before the Darkness claimed him once and for all…

ooOOoo

"Slur," Duo called out. The female alien navi bowed.

"It is done, Duo-sama," Slur informed. "We are ready."

"It's time to give this world an ending they deserve at last," Duo said. Slur nodded and the control panel appears. She punched in some buttons and pressed enter. A bright light shot out from the asteroid and rained down on Earth.

"Such a wonderful ending it is…" Slur commented as she watch the light cover around the Earth.

ooOOoo


	25. Final Chapter

Epilogue

"_Do you think he's wants to test out a world where Rockman doesn't exist?"_

"_You'll jinx yourself."_

"_What are you, Rei?"_

"_History is already doomed to repeat itself again just like last time…"_

"_Do you think something happened to him in the past?"_

"_What are you, my boyfriend?"_

"_So the newcomer knows how to growl like a dog eh?"_

"_That aura…it's so familiar…"_

"_Live with it."_

"_Deal with it."_

Voices…

Voices from the past or present?

He was too tired to think.

Sleep.

That's a good idea. He feels too sore to even move at all anyways. Maybe he-

"HIKARI, NETTO! WAKE UP!" a loud tone shouted. Netto's eyes immediately snapped open, somehow tangled himself in his bed sheets before tumbling down from his bed.

"I-itai…" Netto mumble.

"Netto-kun, you're gonna be late for school!" Rockman called from Netto's PET. Netto looked, with a dazed look. Before Netto, the blue navi blinked.

"Are you all right?" Rockman asked. "You don't look so good…" Tears started to form at the edge of Netto's eyes.

"Bu-but I-I thought you were gone!" he started to sob. Rockman was shock at Netto's sudden tears. "I-I thought Omega got you!"

"Omega was defeated a month ago!" Rockman responded. "You had a dream I would be deleted by him? Get real, Netto-kun!" Rockman laughed. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what!"

Comforted by his words, Netto wiped the tears off his face and smiled.

"Yeah your right," he said. "Must have been a nightmare or something." Rockman clapped his hands together.

"Right!" he began. "Now, time to get ready for school! Twenty minutes before school starts!"

Netto's eyes widened.

"Kuso! I'm late again!" he cried. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?!"

"I did," Rockman defended. "But you told me to wait fifteen more minutes."

"And you seriously believed me I would wake up!" Netto shouted from the bathroom. Downstairs, Haruka smiled while vacuuming the living room, hearing Netto's vain shouts.

"Boys will be boys," she said before humming a happy tone for a beautiful day.

ooOOoo

"Come on, Onii-san!" a boy wearing a white shirt, white cargo jeans and black sneakers called. "We're going to be late for our new school." Another boy wearing a black shirt, black cargo jeans and white shoes turned to the boy in white and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute, that way we could run skate all the way to school."

"Hurry up then!" the other boy shouted back, running downstairs and towards the front door with a skateboard at hand. The boy in black looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching them.

"What that real or was it just a dream?" he thought. Dismissing that thought for later, he quickly grabbed his skateboard and followed his brother outside.

"Well, time to start of a new life," the boy said as he and his brother skated down the streets of Akihara.

ooOOoo

"Good Morning, class," Mariko-sensei said happily. "I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend, I've certainly have."

Some of the students giggled. Dirty thoughts formed in their minds. Shame on them and it's about their TEACHER too...

"No, not like that," Mariko-sensei said, blushing. "Anyways, today we have two new students that has transferred from Sharro and since they're brothers, the principle decided it would be best to have them in the same class."

The kids were lost.

"How could they be in the same class if they're different in ages?" Yaito asked. Mariko smiled happily. The door opened and two boys about everybody's age entered. The students gasped. Netto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"_I've…I've felt like I've meet them before…"_ he thought.

"Meet umm…whose who?" she asked.

"I'm Hoshizora! Call me Shizora for short if you guys want too," the boy in white introduced. "I'm the youngest of the two and proud of it!" He pointed at the boy in black. "And he's my big brother, Reikou! But just call him Rei for short since he likes it so much. Not much of a talkative person as you can see." Some of the girls giggled at Hoshizora's introduction. Rei sent a glare at Shizora; the younger one ignored the look. "Oh yeah, I hope you have hardcore Net battlers cause-ow! Oww…no pinching Rei!" Shizora made a childish pout that would make most girls swoon for him.

Rei shook his head in dismay.

Mariko had a big sweat drop formed.

"Okay! Rei and Shizora, would you mind if you sit behind Netto and Meiru? Netto-kun, Meiru, raise your hand please?" Mariko said. "Now class turn to page one hundred five of your math book…"

ooOOoo

School was over and Rei and Shizora was alone the classroom, gathering their books into their bags.

"Come on, Onii-san!" Hoshizora said. "We have to go to the arcade, I wanna Net Battle already."

"I'm coming," Rei said.

"Hey," Netto called the twins. Rei and Shizora stopped at the doorway and turn to Netto.

"Hi, I'm Netto Hikari," Netto introduced. "I was wondering if you guys want a tour around town with my friends and I if your not busy." Being the friendly one of the two, Shizora nodded.

"Sure! We would love to!" Shizora said, smiling brightly. "We would love a tour around Densan!"

"Let's be friends!" Netto smiled, sticking out his hand. Shizora and Rei shook his hand in response.

"I bet you have an hardcore fighter navi!" Shizora said. "Let's go to the arcade, I'll challenge you to a Net Battle with my navi, Azure."

"Bring it on!" Netto challenged.

The group exited the class room and soon out the building. Rei looked up the sky as he exited the school. He smiled brightly.

"_Thank you, Duo, for giving me a chance to live…live a life where I'm united with my family,"_ Rei thought. _"And thank you for making Netto-kun forget. I could see it from his eyes. He barely remembers, I'm grateful…maybe; we could rebuild our friendship again. Now, I don't have to walk in Komichi no Tasugare...never again will I ever walk the path of twilight..."_

-Fin-

ooOOoo

End Notes: MWAHAHAH! Didn't expect that, didn't you? Rei's been given a second chance in life! For the better or for the worse? Hmmm…I'll let your wonderful minds think about this.


	26. Alternate Ending

Notes: I did this ending for the heck of it and it wouldn't stop plaguing my mind for quite sometime now. The next chapter for Past and Present…is undetermined. My mind is stuck on my crossover. I'm sorry. I'll be on Hiatus for a while.

Komichi no Tasogare: Alternate Ending

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

Rain.

Netto hates the rain. It's bitter and cold.

He also hates the cemetery with a passion.

It holds so many bitter memories and death.

Graves, graves of the deceased friends and family. A lot of graves had popped up recently.

Was it his fault? The beast he brought back, the viruses he sent to the real world?

Now, Netto stood in the city's cemetery…standing in front of two graves he never thought he would ever see.

One was the grave of his brother. This time, he's gone for good and never coming back.

And the other…

Is Rei Soradanomi's grave; the grave of his childhood friend.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
_

He had forgotten about Rei and Shizora. They were an inseparable pair back then till the Soradanomis moved.

They promised they would see each other again.

They promised they wouldn't forget.

They shouldn't have made that promise in the first place.

Netto should have known he would forget it.

Rei made sure that would happen.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Why?

It should have been him that should have died.

Rei and Saito sacrificed their second chance in life just to save him from doing something that would make him regret and dwell on for a long, long time.

Like right now for an instance.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

"_Saito sacrificed himself so you could have a future!"_

Rei's voice seems to haunt him endlessly now that his childhood memories resurfaced.

They did change over the last seven years.

Neither one of them held innocence in their eyes anymore. Their eyes haven dulled over the years of pain and loneliness.

Innocence is rarely seen now in these years.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there never be a path  
_

Saito…Rockman.

His brother, best friend and navi.

He died at least four or five times already.

And each time, he would be there to help Netto in whatever way he can.

But no anymore; Saito's gone for good and he's never coming back.

It was selfish to try to bring him back from the dead in the first place.

Stupid as always…

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

A figure walked up to Netto carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Saying goodbye to them?" the figure asked. It was none other than Rei's dead brother's clone.

"There's nothing more to say," Netto responded. Shizora sighed and placed the flowers down on Rei's grave.

"I never did tell Rei…I want him to live…to be my brother." Shizora said. "I was really hoping I'd get to hang out with him sometimes too…"

"Too bad we're never going to have that chance to talk or laugh again," Netto said. Shizora shook his head.

"You know…I found an interesting voice recording on Rei's computer not too long ago." Shizora said. "It's addressed to you."

"What does it say?" Netto asked.

_Just watching in the sun  
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change_

Shizora smiled and mouth out six words.

"Gomen…Netto-kun. Watashi isaimendan sai…itsukai…"

(Sorry…Netto-kun. We'll see each other again…someday…)

Netto smiled sadly. The falling rain fell harder than before. Shizora could tell Netto is crying and it wasn't just the rain falling down from his face.

"Baka Saito…Rei…" he whispers.

"Well, time to go home now," Shizora said, getting up. "We have to move on, just like Rei and Saito tried to do. Leave the past behind and head onto the future."

"_Leave the past…"_ the words echoed inside Netto's mind. He was taken back when there was an umbrella over his head courtesy of Shizora.

Shizora smiled a warm smile just like the real Shizora and Netto when they were younger.

"You'll catch a cold at this rate. You could keep this, I don't need it," Shizora said. "I'm not really human so you could keep it for all I care." He left without another word.

"Thank you…" Netto said once Shizora was out of sight. He looked down at the grave. "Saito…Rei…I'll make you proud and happy. I'll go on living without you two. I may not be able to change my past, but I can change my future. No more despair or sadness. I'll make up the destruction and my mistakes. I'm sorry for not realizing the whole thing soon and Dark Rockman was manipulating me with our link. I'm sorry…" He looked at the grave for a few more minutes before turning around, beginning to leave. Before he moved a step, he smiled. "And you're right about one thing, we'll meet again someday, I'll live my life to the fullest before I meet you again. Until then…goodbye…Onii-san."

"So it's finally over…" a voice said. A shadow watch Netto and Shizora from a distance. Another shadow appear behind the first.

"Glad your brother finally came to his sense," another said.

"I don't think we could do anything to help him through life now…" two transparent figures appeared in front of two graves. Nobody notice them since they are in fact spirits…with wings.

They were none other than Saito and Rei, watching Netto walking away.

"We can't but Meiru-chan and the others can," Rei said ruffling his wings.

"But the magnitude of losing a brother more than once along with a childhood friend…" He got a glare from Rei along with a quick whack on the head. "I-itai…"

"Didn't you hear what your brother said?" Rei said. "He'll be fine, just have a little faith for him." Saito nodded while rubbing the bump that was beginning to form. Rei grinned. "I've always wanted to whack you after all the nagging you gave me for the last seven years."

"So you're going to torture me for the next few years for revenge?" Saito asked. "I do know how to defend and fight too."

"One is good enough," Rei said. "Unless you want more…"

"No thanks," Saito responded quickly.

"OI!" a voice cried. Another spirit with wings appeared, this time it was Kari. "Time to head back up to heaven! We have to go onto the afterlife now."

"Time to go, mou hitori no boku," Rei said to Saito. Saito smiled.

"Yeah!" Saito cried, throwing his fist just like what Netto did when he was younger.

"Oh and Rei," Kari began. Rei turned to her.

"Yes?" Rei asked. A bouquet appeared in front of Rei. Rei gave her a questioning look.

"You're the last one to die, remember our promise to the others? The last person dies, we'll give them their flower in the afterlife. Kyuu and the others are waiting on the other side with theirs too!" Rei smiled.

"What about me?" Saito asked.

"You got your grandpa waiting up there too! Don't you want to meet him?" Kari responded.

Saito smiled.

Netto stopped and turned back to the grave.

He could have sworn he had heard Saito and Rei's voice.

He didn't know he was staring straight at Saito eye-to-eye. Saito broke eye contact and turned Rei. The other boy shrugged.

"Say what you have to say," Rei said. "Still a slight chance he can't here but he might." Saito turned back to Netto again.

"Goodbye, Netto-kun! See you in heaven in…fifty or sixty years from now! Remember to enjoy life!" Saito shouted, not caring if Netto could hear or not. The three spirits disappeared and moved onto the afterlife without looking back and the young adult.

"_Goodbye…" _Saito's voice carried off to Netto's ears. The young adult smiled before turning back and walked away with the umbrella over him.

"Ja ne…Onii-chan…Rei…" Netto said. "I'll never forget you. And thank you…for reminding me my life is worth living…"

OoOOoo

Endnotes: Sue me if I didn't use all the lyrics of the song. Tried to make it as angst as possible. I dunno if it's good or not. Enjoy.


End file.
